<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TASTES LIKE SPRING by heatherpeters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037452">TASTES LIKE SPRING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters'>heatherpeters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Paranormal, Romance, Smut, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gun injury renders her weak, Elizabeth Keen decides to venture to France for an extended sabbatical from her personal life and job; while there, she meets a 900 year-old immortal: Raymond Reddington.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring, 1120 A.D.<br/>Ile-de-France Region<br/>Marseilles</p>
<p>He watched the woman from atop his horse, her back to him as she picked at the green sage and flowering plants. Her white mare stood watch close by as she carefully placed herbs in the basket she held.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mademoiselle.” He called in an authoritative tone. “I hope you realize that this is private property, and you are now infringing upon my land.”</p>
<p>Lord Raymond of Reddington, Third Duke of Versailles, an imposing figure of a man, accustomed to wielding his power like the sword he wore at his side,  continued to survey her as she rose slowly and faced him, dressed in a simple white dress. Her hair was uncovered as was custom and flowed in thick chestnut waves past her waist.</p>
<p>He was struck dumb by the beauty that stood before him. And not a person alive had ever been able to render him in that manner.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>“Bon jour, My Lord.” She inclined her head toward him, her womanly voice akin to a line of music, the notes singing over his senses, entrancing him with her otherworldly presence.</p>
<p>Light porcelain skin, small nose, and gently curved chin, her oval face framed a pair of sky-blue eyes that could strike a man immobile with a single glance. Her dress was neither fancy nor decorated, yet perfectly outlined her feminine form, the bodice teasing just a hint of full bosom.</p>
<p>And then she smiled at him. Struck by her presence, her beauty, her natural grace, he slid from his horse, removed his gloves and stood before her. “What is your name, Mademoiselle?” He spoke in a gruff whisper, his breath caught by her allure.</p>
<p>She curtsied low, presenting him with another look at her high full breasts, and suddenly, he itched to touch her, taste her… bed her.</p>
<p>A warm breeze soft as lamb’s wool glided over them both when she answered. “I am called, Elisabetta, the mid-wife; simply gathering herbs and salves to ease the pain of childbirth to those who come to find me. I am sorry if I have encroached upon a place where I do not belong.” She answered, then approached him, close enough for him to inhale her scent: willow sap, honey and the glory of a spring day. </p>
<p>His demeanor changed instantly, as if she’d cast a spell over him. “I now wish that I’d been struck with some illness, so I might come to you, that you might cure me with your herbs, Mademoiselle.”</p>
<p>Shamelessly, she rose her palm to his forehead and feigned a frown. “I see now that you might be feverish and may need a healing balm to treat your malady, my Lord.”</p>
<p>They shared a laugh, then, but there was something else between them; something that he was unable to deny: Lust, strong and heavy, wielded its power over them.</p>
<p>He grabbed the hand she held to his head, then turned it over and kissed her palm. Closing her fingers over the kiss, he touched his forehead to hers. “May I visit you tonight? I do feel an ailment coming on.” He teased. Tell me where you dwell, so that I may sample your healing powers?”</p>
<p>She smiled, took her hand from him, then whispered in his ear. “At the edge of the forest, west of the lake, you will see my humble lodgings. Come at dusk, and I will tend to you, My Lord. I promise you the results will be most pleasing. Call it, if you will, a life-giving experience.”</p>
<p>He then saw her lips curve upwards in a smile that turned him inside out. His body turned hard, his hands trembled, and he began to sweat. What was this? He’d never been in love, and never love at initial sight, but was completely enamored of this lovely creature. “Until then, Mademoiselle. I shall come to you.”</p>
<p>He stared at her, awestruck by her beauty as she climbed her horse, a splendid animal, white and pure as the driven snow, tall and strong, yet she handled him nimbly and expertly. Her waist-length tresses trailed behind her like a banner as she rode the beast astride, instead of side-saddle like other women of her ilk.</p>
<p>Yet, Lord Raymond knew that she was unlike any woman he’d ever met, and he’d had his share of love interests in his fifty years on this earth. </p>
<p>As she disappeared from sight, he suddenly and without reason, missed her presence. He’d known her but all but a mere moment, yet felt as though some power other than his own, pulled him toward her.</p>
<p>“She is a beauty, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>Lord Raymond turned to his man-at-arms, and closest confidante, Dembe Zuma, who approached from the direction of his chateau. </p>
<p>“She’s magnificent.” He answered in a low, lusty tone. “What do you know of her?”</p>
<p>“She’s a witch.” A negative proclamation that instantly gained the Lord’s attention.</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Zuma continued. “She’s known only as Elisabetta of The Glen, a free thinker and healer; resides in a tiny thatched hut deep in the woods. A mid-wife to some, but to others, a dangerous sorceress. She is alleged to have sacrificed goats and other small animals in order to gain power to save the dying who possess false faith in her powers.”</p>
<p>Sorceress, indeed, for Raymond was truly bewitched by her vision as it impressed upon his mind and body. He hadn’t eased his lust in more than a fortnight, and a pulling desire urged him to take his ease with this delightful creature.</p>
<p>He wanted her, as he’d never wanted to join with any woman.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>Dinner was served in his bedroom, yet he had an appetite for nothing save wine. He’d been quite taken with the girl this afternoon, and no matter what he did, or how much he drank, the image of her riding that horse astride, her legs spread wide as she cradled the bare backed animal and galloping hard across the countryside, would not give him rest. </p>
<p>He wanted her. And by her manner of flirtation and near seduction, he was sure that she’d wanted him as well.</p>
<p>Hours later, with dusk fast approaching, he made ready his way to the sexual creature he’d encountered mere hours before. Dressing in deep blue velvet, he attached his sword to his belt, and telling no one of his intentions, or his destination, he made his way from the castle. He had his horse brought to him, a magnificent black steed who he loved as a faithful friend. Snorting and grunting with affection when approaching his master, Raymond stroked the long, handsome face, then reached inside his pockets and rewarded the glorious beast with an apple and two carrots.</p>
<p>“We are going into the forest tonight, my friend.” He crooned as he mounted the Arabian stallion, then caressed the black shiny coat of the regal animal. “Let us be on our way, Pharaoh; I am impatient to savor of this lusty Mademoiselle.”</p>
<p>Within minutes they rode as one, past the expanse of his land, and through the deepest part of the forest in order to arrive at his rendezvous with the lovely, mysterious, Elisabetta.</p>
<p>**************************</p>
<p>Smoke rising from a chimney alerted the Lord to his destination. He approached the small hut, an unassuming abode that held the length and breadth of a single room.</p>
<p>Sliding from Pharaoh, he tied the horse to a nearby hitching post, then stepped toward the front door, his body growing hard with arousal with eagerness of seeing this gorgeous creature again.</p>
<p>And then she appeared in the doorway, this time dressed in a deep crimson fabric, simple but forming itself to her lovely curves, barely hiding her full, ample bosom.</p>
<p>He had to keep from taking her then and there, and restrained himself sufficiently, until she took his hand, and without a word led him inside the hut, shutting the shabby wood door behind them.</p>
<p>“Welcome, my Lord, to my humble house.” She bowed as he surveyed his surroundings. A simple area, surrounded by plants, flowers, blooms and herbs set in pots, sat on various surfaces. A cove carved out of stone held within it, a huge cooking kettle hung from iron fastenings.</p>
<p>On the opposite wall he spied a fat straw bed, clean and covered with a pair of pillows and two coverings. Concealing a smile, his body stirred in preparation of the night to come. He was a virile, healthy man, and he knew when he was being seduced. He barely concealed his impatience when she approached him, holding a wood carved cup which she offered to him.</p>
<p>“Take your comfort with my home-made brew.” Her voice calm, filled with a subtle power as she stood before him, her scent of honey and chamomile mixing with the fragrant smells of soil and plants.</p>
<p>“Thank you for welcoming me into your home, beautiful Elisabetta.” He whispered seductively, then lifted the cup to his lips, and imbibed the entire drink in one swallow.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” He tilted his head in approval. “’Tis delicious. I cannot place the taste. Pray tell me: is this one of your healing ferments, concocted to cure me of my ills?” He teased, taking a step toward her so that they now stood mere inches apart.</p>
<p>“Indeed, my Lord. In due time, you will experience nothing but good health and hardiness.” She hinted, taking his cup and placing it on the floor. Entwining their fingers, she lifted her face to his, inviting him into a kiss, and Raymond was eager to sample all she had to offer.</p>
<p>Pressing his mouth onto hers, she opened her lips to welcome him to taste her, and he was not disappointed. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her body up to meet the evidence of his want of her. Groaning as she eagerly shared in their embrace, he took in the glory of her, as she continued to kiss his mouth, then his cheek, chin, and eyes. </p>
<p>Growing harder with lust by the second, he wanted only to bury himself deep within her luscious body when he leaned back, a tiny bit of dizziness assailing him. He chuckled softly and attributed the sensation to this woman and what she was doing to him. He was powerless in her presence and wished only to give up all control to her.</p>
<p>“Your kisses delight me, Elisabetta; they taste like Spring. Take me to your bed and do with me what you will.” He murmured. “Feel my desire.” He took her hand and slid it down to the heavy, hard evidence of his aching need of her, stared into those bewitching blue pools, but again, a light-headed aura forced him to shake his head. </p>
<p>She led him to the bed, then lightly pushed him to the straw mattress. His sight began to blur, his heart raced within his chest, and his body began to shiver from weakness.</p>
<p>Damn. </p>
<p>He'd been drugged.</p>
<p> “What – what have you done to m-me?” He demanded, his voice a strange far-away sound.</p>
<p>She stood over him, and began to disrobe as he watched, helplessly. Although dazed, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. She grabbed the wide ties of her dress at the shoulders, untying them slowly, deliberately, until they came undone. </p>
<p>She pushed aside the material, until the fabric fell from her, leaving her naked and glorious to his sight. She stepped from the dress and kicked it aside, then knelt on the bed, straddling him, her full breasts high and perfect, nipples deep pink and erect. The dark curls covering the secret place between her legs beckoned him to take all she offered. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, a near debilitating dizziness continued to assail him as she undressed him, and again, he was powerless to stop her, nor did he wish it. Although weak as a kitten, his arousal grew and thickened, his cock hard as a boulder, as she positioned herself over his jutting rod.</p>
<p>He heard his own choking voice begging her to take him, touch him, fuck him, so when she moved lower to take him into her mouth, he nearly screamed with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Wh-what are you do-doing to me, witch?”</p>
<p>In answer, she suckled him, hard and deep, while caressing the high, tight sack that lay under his length. The drug she’d administered caused him to experience a pleasure so deep, so all-encompassing, he cried out her name over and over. His body lifted from the bed in ecstasy as she brought him to a writhing bliss he’d never before recognized.</p>
<p>Each time he came, she took him again, higher and higher, until he was so weak, he could barely make a sound. “I saw how you looked at me this afternoon, my Lord. This is what you want, is it not?” She slid over his body, sat astride him, and clutched his ever-thickening cock. In a single movement, she buried his length deep within her wet, dark channel, while he continued to writhe from her ministrations. Whatever she’d given him to drink, had enhanced his arousal. Weak as he was, he couldn’t seem to get enough of this seductress.</p>
<p>He lost all control, groaning when she gave him her breast. He hungrily feasted, suckling lustily on her sweet, hard nipples, while the drugged brew she’d given him continued to burn. He managed to slide his fingers down to the center of her womanhood. “Yes, yes, so wet, so hot.” He brought his fingers to his mouth to taste of her essence. “Sweeter than honey. Come closer, I beg you. Give me more. You are a lusty wench, my beautiful one.” </p>
<p>Within the blink of an eye, everything changed. While Elisabetta gave him her body, her sex, her heat, she began to laugh, his drugged mind clouded now with confusion while her dark chortles sent a frisson of fear through him.</p>
<p>And then, within his hallucinogenic state, he saw her morph into something else: something dark and forbidden, something other than human.</p>
<p>A warm, strange wind blew into the tiny hut, whipped around him as he attempted to rise from the bed, to push her away. “No….no….” He struggled, his strength depleted, voice slurred as she continued to piston her hips, while he came and came again, until he was drained of all energy.</p>
<p>“This is what I want….” She lowered her head beneath his ear and opened her lips. He heard her growl, an unearthly, ugly, inhuman sound, and then felt something sharp at his vein. Something sharp, burning, lancing, piercing.</p>
<p>He heard himself scream in pain as this unholy creature drank from him; warm streams of his blood trailed down his neck over his shoulder to his hand and fingertips.</p>
<p>Blood. His blood</p>
<p>He’d been bewitched, seduced by the most unholy of beings.</p>
<p>Vampire.</p>
<p>Helpless to fight her, he lay there, under her weight, depleted of all strength, while she sipped from his life-giving artery. </p>
<p>And then…..he felt nothing.</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>Was he dead? Slowly opening his eyes, he remained naked, yet he was neither tired nor dizzy. He felt alive, in a fashion, but something had occurred: his senses grew sharper with each passing second: he could hear the wings of ravens outside as they flapped their wings, heard the skittering sound of a small spider across the room; smell the pungent scents of the plants and green herbs that surrounded him. Turning his head, he saw a small ancient volume with letters that magnified a thousand times over. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and she was nowhere to be found. But most outstanding was the smell of sex and blood that permeated the room, his body, his soul.</p>
<p>He shielded his eyes with a hand, the oncoming light of day irritating his now sensitive eyes.</p>
<p>What of his soul? He knew what she’d done, heard legends of the ungodly creatures who disguised themselves as healers and caregivers, only to show their true colors when presented with a willing victim…like him.</p>
<p>You fool, he thought, searching for her. For there was only one outcome to this situation – he would kill her: the seductive Elisabetta; a bringer of death disguised as a bewitching seductress. Using her feminine wiles in order to pull him into her web of blood and death. She’d drugged and bitten him, and he was now, turning into something evil and unholy.</p>
<p>His skin was cool to the touch, but his senses were sharp and real. He felt strong and hearty, but would reverse it all if he could, to bring him back to his mortal self.</p>
<p>Where had she gone, that dark figure with the body of an angel and the soul of a beast? He didn’t have to be told that he’d been cursed for eternity, yet she would meet her death this day; He would not allow her to bring evil to another living being. He’d hunt her down, if necessary, and destroy her. </p>
<p>As he rose from the bed, he donned his clothes, and intended to search for her. Yet, for all the new sharper senses he was experiencing, he weakened instantly, sinking down to the bed. Holding his head in both his palms, an enormous thirst came over him, then sniffed at the air to smell a deer nearby. He needed blood. He needed to feed.</p>
<p>No. No. </p>
<p>“I brought you a meal, My Lord.”</p>
<p>And there she was, appearing at the door of the small abode, carrying a small dead animal, dropping it before him.</p>
<p>He looked up at her, torn between his bottomless craving for blood and taking his sword to end her.</p>
<p>He chose the latter.</p>
<p>Taking her by surprise, he spied his sword on the floor, and through his painful hunger, found the strength to lift the heavy steel and direct it at her heart. “You may have cursed me for all time due to my foolish attraction to your charm and seduction, but you will never again gain the opportunity to ensnare another with your evil.” </p>
<p>Taking her completely and utterly by surprise, he pushed the sharp blade through her black heart, then spoke the words that would reverberate throughout generations to come. “I curse your soul to everlasting torment, Elisabetta, for what evil you have brought down upon me. I pledge to never take the life of another the way you have taken mine, without morals or compassion. My only hope is to someday find a way in which to regain my humanity, to save a life instead of take it, and therein regain salvation and die with my soul redeemed; on that day, may my mortal body be blessed and buried in consecrated ground. On my word as a Christian, this is my solemn oath!”</p>
<p>As she crumpled to the ground, he watched her without an ounce of pity, then dropped his weapon as his chest heaved, blood lust enveloping his body, as she turned to dust. “Damn you!” He cried, then fell to his knees, screaming in agony, sobbing as sorrow and despair gripped him. The smell of blood overwhelmed him as he grabbed that dead, crumpled animal and cursed himself, hating what she’d created, then surrendered to the hunger and devoured every drop of blood that poor creature possessed.</p>
<p>His hunger sated, he grabbed his sword and sheathed it, then left the hut without looking back. Climbing upon Pharaoh, he sensed the horse uneasy.</p>
<p>“Easy, my friend; it is only me. Let us away. Home, take me home.”</p>
<p>The trusty steed, now hearing and comforted by his master’s voice, neighed his loyalty, and together, the two headed back to the safe harbor of the chateau.</p>
<p>Lord Raymond of Reddington was no longer mortal. And from this day forward he would find the strength to curb his hunger, an only feast on the blood of animals.</p>
<p>He’d never drink or harm a human, as was his vow.  Yet the mere fact that he was now immortal gnawed at him, and his life would be forever changed.</p>
<p>He was now a monster.</p>
<p>******************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recovering from a gunshot wound and the end of her marriage, FBI agent Liz Keen decides to travel to France for a sabbatical; What she doesn't know is the current resident of the ancient castle she visits is a 900 year immortal by the name of Raymond Reddington.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Versailles, France<br/>
May, 2020</p><p> </p><p>Liz Keen adjusted her backpack, donned her sunglasses and favorite baseball cap, then stepped from the tour bus with the rest of the group. She surveyed the ocean of green before her: lifegiving budding trees and fauna, then took a deep, cleansing breath of the spring air.</p><p>Grateful to be alive after the near mortal wound suffered over a  year before, she smiled and followed the group of American tourists toward their objective: An 11th century castle belonging to a direct descendant of Lord Raymond of Reddington, third Duke of Versailles. An ancient myth had existed that Lord Raymond had been transformed into a vampire 900 years before.</p><p>Liz couldn’t help but grin at the story that had most definitely pulled in thousands of visitors every spring. “Ah, nothing like a juicy gothic legend, is there?” She commented to one of her fellow tourists as they began the short trek to the chateau. “Maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of Dracula!” She joked, thinking of the countless movies based on the Bram Stoker novel. "I bet the guy wears a black cape and wanders around the castle with those fake plastic fangs, just to give the tourists a treat.” Her excitement was palpable. “I vant to suck your blood, blah blah blah.” She giggled, mimicking the comical catch phrase of the Romanian Impaler, as portrayed in the films.</p><p>Taking in the myriad of colors before her, joy filled her at being alive. She wasn’t 100 percent just yet, and often grew tired and needed rest, but today was a good day. She felt herself lagging behind a bit, yet she grew stronger every day. Inhaling the clean air, then looking up to the blue sky. She enjoyed the perfect day that gave way to the beautiful well-kept gardens and landscape. “Wow. I could be happy just living on these beautiful grounds. Just give me a small cottage, my herbs, books, and a dreamy view of the countryside.” Liz replied, taking long-legged steps to catch up with the rest of the group.</p><p>Pulling a protein bar from her bag, she pulled off the wrapper and began to devour the peanut/chocolate treat. She’d become anemic after the injury, and needed to consume extra protein and sugar in order to gain back her strength.</p><p>Stress had been a factor as well. After getting shot in an undercover operation gone wrong, she’d suffered cardiac arrest and fell into a coma for nearly three months.</p><p>In the interim, her husband, Tom felt it was not in his interest to care for a disabled wife. Thank God for her dad, Sam, who’d been there for her day and night until she awakened from her deep sleep, weak, needing physical therapy, and a long convalescent period.</p><p>Every day for nearly a year after that had been a struggle. Just as fast as she seemed to reach a milestone, something would go wrong: she’d suffered from pneumonia, then accidentally burned herself in a kitchen fire, leaving a nasty, ugly scar on her left palm and wrist.</p><p>And through it all, Sam was there; Tom was not. Her only recourse was divorce. She wanted nothing from him since he'd been unfaithful during their two-year union and she’d had enough of his presence in her life. He didn’t contest the divorce as she suspected, and that, was that. She was free of him, along with his endless false promises and deceitful declarations of love.</p><p>All her doctors agreed: She needed a change of scenery for her own peace of mind, aside from her physical recovery, someplace she could convalesce to deal with her slight case of PTSD as well. And bless his heart, Sam gifted her with this excursion and through his friend, Ilya, presented her with the use of a tiny apartment for her in the city, for as long as was needed.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go, Butterball, but I think the trip will be good for you. We’ll Face-Time, e-mail and text. The doctor said that with exercise, rest and a weight gain, you’ll be good as new.”</p><p>Liz smiled, knowing that Sam had put on a brave face, urging her to get away from the entire business of her job, divorce and memories of the shooting that nearly took her life.</p><p>She’d instantly fallen in love with the charming apartment that sat above a boulangerie, where she enjoyed warm bread right out of the oven any time of day. Fresh milk and eggs were delivered to her door from a local farmer. </p><p>Pots of herbs and plants, in addition to a tower of books waited to be read on the small wrought iron terrace that looked out over the city. Every morning she exercised by walking down the winding cobblestone streets, where every house exploded with colorful plants and greenery resembling her herb garden. Ever since she could remember, she had taken a keen interest in botany. It was more of a hobby, however. Law enforcement had been her ultimate passion since college. Yet, now, she found herself in a crossroads, unsure of her future, so she decided to live day to day, and enjoy life to the fullest. Life was fleeting, and she’d come so close to dying. Because of that experience, she feared nothing, and would accept any fate that the universe had in store for her. </p><p>Today she was enjoying the tour and the interesting people she’d met along the way. She held the printed brochure that described the ancient chateau, room by room, a museum area that contained a hall of ancient art that had belonged to the 11th century Duke, or Count, or whatever his title had been. This proved to be a new experience for Liz, who’d never been far from America in her twenty-nine years. She was eager to explore and gain knowledge about the structure that had been built over a thousand years before.</p><p>First and foremost, she needed to get well, and being here in France filled her with a sense of resolve, and a first step in her plan to gain back all she'd lost. </p><p>However long it took, nothing was going to get in the way of her plan.</p><p>*************</p><p>Startled from light slumber, he sat up in bed, the nightmare rearing its ugly head once again. He didn’t sleep often, but when he did, it was always the same: re-living the moment his human life ended, and his immortal life began.</p><p>A life lived in prosperity, peace and harmony, until that -- that creature entered his life with the singular purpose of seducing, drugging and digging her rancid teeth in his throat, piercing his carotid artery. She’d sired him, intended to turn him to one of her minions, dependent on only her to obtain blood. And to that end, she ended his mortal existence. It was only his exceptional strength and unwavering courage that placed the sword in his hands to end her, and all those she may have eventually brought into her damned family of immortals. Yes, she was dead, but he’d become an unholy monster, doomed to live forever.</p><p>Raymond Reddington, forever fifty years old, rose from his bed with neither a pain, nor malady. He awakened each day with only a fierce thirst that grew stronger as the hours passed.  </p><p>Grabbing the full crystal decanter at his bedside table, he poured a healthy quantity of his favored crimson beverage into a tall crystal chalice. He tipped back his head, then devoured to his heart’s content of the life-sustaining beverage, swallowing the entire glass, pouring another and downing it until his thirst was quenched.</p><p>Over the centuries, he’d learned to accustom himself to animal blood. Although not as satisfying as human plasma, he’d made a vow the day Elisabetta sired him never to kill a human for blood. Lucky for him, this was the twenty-first century; he was able to procure preserved human blood from a nearby blood bank. Thanks to Dr. Nik Korpal, his physician and friend, who’d provided bagged, clean blood, Raymond never had to take the life of a mortal being.</p><p>Leaving not a drop in the decanter, Raymond felt his body react to the life-giving liquid, as a powerful burst of blood rushed to every vein, muscle and bone. Arousal was a welcome side effect to the liquid protein he imbibed, adding to his strong sex drive, which he'd learned to curb and to some extent, control, these past centuries. </p><p>While he donned black jeans and long-sleeved black pullover, he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in.” His voice, a deep low tone of authority, bid the visitor to enter.</p><p>He knew it would be Dembe, his friend and confidant for over nine centuries. It was Dembe who’d saved Raymond after Elisabetta’s assault. The morning after her attack, Raymond returned to the castle, his only purpose: to kill any human who got in his way in order to satisfy his relentless thirst. Rather than have Raymond murder all who lived or worked within the castle household, Dembe allowed Raymond to sire him, therefore, saving the lives of others. Raymond owed his dearest friend and now his ‘son’ a debt he could never repay. The guilt for betraying his dearest friend ate at him every moment of his existence as an immortal. Even after Dembe’s sincere forgiveness, Raymond would never, ever forgive himself.</p><p>“Good morning, Raymond. The tourists are in the vicinity of the house.”</p><p>Inhaling a breath that rarely moved in his lifeless chest, Raymond nodded in abject disgust. “Must the travel agencies conduct these incessant tours every day? What’s so interesting about this particular place?” Raymond shook his head and scowled while slipping on his socks and shoes. </p><p>“You know the answer to that question, because you ask it every day.” Dembe gave a hint of a smile, as he and Raymond left the room.</p><p>“Well, at least the groups are limited to the downstairs areas where the paintings and statues are located. As long as they don’t venture anywhere near me or the living quarters.”</p><p>Dembe followed his friend to the large, airy office across the west wing where Raymond conducted all business, day or night. He rarely slept, only resting when the mood struck him. They took the long walk along the marble encrusted floors, passing a myriad of windows along the way, all open wide to let in the spring sunshine and breezes. No matter what he was, or what his fate, Spring had always brought him joy. A season of rebirth and resurgence, something from which he would never experience. He was stuck in time now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t allow himself a bit of bliss while enjoying the intoxicating scent of blooming roses, tulips and azaleas, felt the breeze along his arms and under his skin. He felt so much more as an immortal than he had as a human. The aroma of fresh earth entered his nostrils, while the sound of starlings, mourning doves and robins brought music to his ears.</p><p>As he approached his office, however, all those lovely sounds were ruined by the chattering humans below, their footsteps heavy and stomping on the cobblestones that led to the castle. His home.</p><p>“I rue the day I agreed to these incessant guided tours.” He commented as he reached the desk he’d possessed for nearly 900 years. Hand-carved with intricate designs depicting his family crest, winding vines and his beloved horse, Pharaoh, the scent of that ancient wood was indeed, a welcome one. </p><p>Dembe stepped to the window and again, held in a smile. “You allow those tours because the money it brings in helped build that children's hospital. And don’t say it was because you obtain your drink from there. You might as well accept it, Raymond. You are still the man I knew before immortality claimed both of us.”</p><p>Eyebrows raised, Raymond pursed his lips and sat, eager to begin his day. Not only was he involved in many money-making schemes, he loved being somewhat of a crime lord. Nothing violent, yet the more money he could possess and procure, even by way of a criminal nature, the more he could contribute to his city. </p><p>If only that noise three stories down in the courtyard would cease!!</p><p>“Is there anything you need before I greet the guests then meet with Kate and Leonard?”</p><p>He didn’t look up as he leafed through an unfinished book he'd left the night before. "Just bring my…beverage.” He requested. “A full decanter. Please.”</p><p>Dembe nodded and left the room, leaving Raymond to his own thoughts.</p><p>Thoughts of a life without end, Raymond filled every day with a myriad of activities. Whether it was riding his beloved Zeus, a direct descendant of Pharaoh, his prized Arabian stallion, reveling in his well-tended grounds, reading the words of his dear-departed friends, or meeting with a builder to begin a new project. Rather than attempt to revel in this immortal existence…he hated it.</p><p>Hated the fact that he’d never die a normal human death. Never grow old and fall into an eternal, peaceful sleep for all eternity. Never marry, because that meant exposing what he was to a spouse. He’d watch a wife grow old and sick and die, while he survived and went on to live without her. He couldn't bear the thought.</p><p>Yes, he'd been with women to satisfy his ever-present lust for sexual satisfaction. There was no problem there. He’d learned to control his blood lust around human women hundreds of years ago, yet it was still difficult on occasion. Why? It was simple: he loved women, their scent, the curve of their necks and the gentle slope of their breasts. Did they realize how luscious and seductive they were? Did they have any idea of the depths of hunger he experienced when they drew close? Of course not.</p><p>He was leafing through a book of poetry that been signed by his dear friend. He missed Edgar, who’d been a lost soul ever since the death of his wife, Virginia, to whom he dedicated a poem later in life. After that tragedy, Raymond attempted to console his dear friend, but to no avail, as Poe drank himself to death.</p><p>Searching the dog-eared, worn volume, he became aware that something was happening to him. Of all the voices coming from below, one in particular stood out. That’s when a scent carried on the spring breeze hit him like a sharp punch to the gut.</p><p>Chamomile. Honey. Lemon. Herbs. Soil.</p><p>A familiar scent that permeated his being with such intense ferocity, he sprang from the chair and nearly toppled over. His heart, which rarely exhibited a beat, now pounded furiously like a group of drummers competing for attention. </p><p>He grabbed the back of his chair, his knuckles tight with tension, as Dembe stormed through the door.</p><p>“Can you feel it?”</p><p>Raymond managed a slight nod. “Yes. Something is happening. It’s coming from the courtyard.”</p><p>Dembe turned without answering and ran from the room.</p><p>Raymond composed himself and stood straight, then stepped to the large window, looking down at the crowd preparing to enter the giant double doors of the castle.</p><p>Standing there, dressed in casual clothing, stood a woman whose scent pervaded his immortal flesh and bones. She carried a backpack, wore sunglasses and a baseball cap like most tourists did. He saw she was slender, a little thinner than she should have been; She'd been weakened by some sort of injury.</p><p>His brows furrowed as something else nagged at him: she suffered from a blood disorder.</p>

<p>And then, as if knowing she was being watched, she pulled off her glasses, removed her cap.... and looked up.</p><p>He gasped when his sharp sense of sight focused on her as if she were standing before him.</p><p>Those eyes: Sapphires so blue a man could lose themselves within their depths, filled with curiosity, intelligence....and courage. As he watched, her thick long waves blew over her shoulders. She was lovely. A face like porcelain, lips full and feminine, as if preparing for a lover’s kiss. </p><p>Memories from the past once again painted a picture of a beautiful seductress, a visage of one whom Raymond would never forget, not if he lived for a thousand centuries. Yet this was not the same woman who had forever destroyed his chance for a mortal existence.</p><p>He could have easily jumped the 3-story distance in an instant to confront her if he wished. But of course, that would be foolish. Why he even gave the idea a scintilla of thought, he couldn’t fathom.</p><p>Dembe stormed back into the room, yet Red was powerless to tear his gaze away from the woman who bore an eerie resemblance to the woman who'd cursed him to a living death.</p><p>“Raymond. That woman.” Dembe choked. “She bears a close resemblance to – “</p><p>Raymond swallowed as her scent continued to wrap around him like a shroud. His senses turned keen and sharp; each one a warning sign that trouble was near. He experienced the rush of her blood as it rose to the surface of her skin. </p><p>He hated her -- he wanted her.</p><p>“Witch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Against his better judgement, Raymond assists an ill Liz Keen, but disappears before she can thank him, wanting nothing to do with her; Liz, however, is determined to chase him down and thank him for his assistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raymond braced himself between the columns of double windows, his grip so strong, a crack formed a tiny vein within the cured wood.</p>
<p>They locked eyes for, what seemed, an hour, maybe two. But truth be told, it had been merely seconds. Time had no place in his life, but those few seconds...</p>
<p>She was alive.</p>
<p>No, she wasn’t. This woman…this petite slip of a girl bore a slight resemblance to …her.</p>
<p>Slight resemblance? He let out a snarky chuckle at the irony of his thoughts. Slight resemblance? The woman downstairs was the mirror image of Elisabetta. Raymond never forgot a face, or a name, not in all the centuries that held him in the grip of immortality. </p>
<p>Who was she? Her name? She was an American, that much was clear. On holiday? For sure. But why here?  He sensed a slight frailty within her, so she was clearly here for rest and recuperation. Who was she travelling with? Was a husband or lover nearby? A woman with beauty such as hers couldn’t possibly be traveling alone.</p>
<p>Are you mad? His inner voice boomed. This is the 21st century, not the 12th. Women did exactly what they pleased, when they wished and how they wished to live their lives.</p>
<p>The woman smiled up at him, her lips forming a succinct curve, full and alluring, causing him to unconsciously slide his tongue along his bottom lip, imagining what her mouth would taste like. </p>
<p>He moved away first. Yes, he was mad! After all these centuries of living in undeserved serenity, it had taken only a mere second for this woman to turn him inside out.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Raymond.”</p>
<p>Appearing at his door was his assistant and decades-long friend, Kate Kaplan: his port in a storm these forty years in his employ. One of only a few mortals he trusted completely, he faced her, sighed deeply, and nodded his greeting.</p>
<p>“What do you have for me this morning, Kate?” He asked by way of distracting himself from the woman downstairs who at this very moment was a presence in his house, walking the marble floors, admiring the art, sculptures and treasures of his house.</p>
<p>“No need for formalities, Dearie. I saw the girl. You saw the girl. She is merely a look-alike for….well, don’t you think after all these years, it’s time to get on with your life?” </p>
<p>Raymond glared at his friend, hands on hips, staring down the petite gray-haired woman with the black rimmed glasses, who never failed to confront him, no matter what the situation. He allowed no one but Kate to speak to him in this manner. The reason being: He simply adored her.</p>
<p>“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” He softened and settled in his desk chair, attempting to sit still, but having difficulty doing so, while she handed him a worn folder, secured with a leather tie.  </p>
<p>She lifted her chin to challenge him. “Then let it go and let’s move on, shall we? We have work to do.”<br/>
He opened the folder containing his calendar for the day, but concentration wasn’t to be found. Unable to sit still, he moved his palm over his scalp in a fruitless attempt to control his thoughts about the woman who’d appeared on his doorstep.</p>
<p>He stood and leaned over, resting his palms flat on the surface of the ancient desk, while he fought his restlessness and anger. “I can’t let it go, Kate.” He shook his head, the tourist’s image burning its way through his brain. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>As he rounded the desk and faced her, he managed to grab her arms and hold her tight to him. She returned his embrace, his body cool and rigid, but his affection for her was real. Her heart broke for this tortured soul, this man who was anything but a ghoul, a monster. He struggled every day to find meaning to his immortal existence. He was actively involved in community efforts, performing anonymous deeds, giving away much of his wealth for the greater good of his city. Never had a finer man existed. He was like a son to her, and she supported every venture he’d pursued. But this obsession with the witch? This was something that gnawed at him like a knife slowly slicing away slivers of a heart that had stopped beating centuries before.</p>
<p>She was frightened for him. Leaning back in his arms, she saw his despair change to hopelessness, then….to something akin to hate.</p>
<p>“You’re not thinking of doing something foolish, are you, Raymond?” Kate asked, a note of sarcasm in her tone.</p>
<p>His gaze turned jet black in his silent fury as he met her own. “No…..Not yet.” He added, grabbed his sunglasses, a light fedora, then strode from the room.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the tour group entered Reddington chateau, Liz grabbed a water bottle and sipped, keeping hydrated as per her doctor’s orders.</p>
<p>Room after room, she was mesmerized by the beauty and splendor she gazed upon. The estate was immense, to say the least, and frankly, Liz didn’t think her strength would be a tad depleted after a time spent in this fairy tale type castle.</p>
<p>Stopping to admire dozens of sculptures in a far area of the castle, the group moved on to another area, while Liz slowed down, finding herself at the back of the crowd.</p>
<p>Needing to rest a bit, she saw a room that was cordoned off to tourists, as indicated by the velvet bar and a closed door. She certainly didn’t want to enter a forbidden area, but fatigue began to fill her; she needed to sit down. Making sure no one could see her, she released the barrier, re-set it, then entered the brightly lit area with a tall ornate ceiling and solid black marble floor.</p>
<p>An ornate embroidered bench looked inviting, and Liz walked toward it, then looked up and spied an oil painting: A life size, full length, masterfully painted portrait of the 12th century master of the castle.</p>
<p>And there he was: Lord Raymond of Reddington, dressed in period garb, sword at his side, handsome face, strong chin, long blond hair that fell to his shoulders, steely gray eyes, fit and tall.</p>
<p>“He’s beautiful.” She hadn’t realized she’d said the words aloud.</p>
<p>Sinking onto the bench, she placed her backpack on the floor beside her, and took another sip of her water. She became lightheaded and shook away the sensation.</p>
<p>Grabbing a peanut butter bar for nutritional protein, she realized she should have never skipped breakfast. No that wasn’t the reason. She shouldn’t have come on this tour. It was too much, too soon, and as her vision began to waver, she knew she was going to faint.</p>
<p>Fighting the sensation, she reached for her water bottle, but weakness overpowered her, causing her to fall over onto the bench as blackness surrounded her.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Avoiding the tour group directly by taking another direction in order to watch and find that woman, Raymond donned his sunglasses and hat.</p>
<p>The sunny day did not bode well to his slight sensitivity to sunlight, the one and only consequence of his immortality. </p>
<p>Studying the large group of tourists, he noticed that she was not with them. That was strange. He’d seen her from the window and would never forget that face. He just wanted to see her up close. Why? What would be the purpose of torturing himself again to see a woman who’d resembled Elisabetta?</p>
<p>Kate warned him; he should have heeded her advice, but it was too late now, even knowing his pursuit of this woman would not bode well.</p>
<p>However, just one look, then maybe….</p>
<p>Maybe what? He’d never harm a human, no matter what.</p>
<p>Curiosity, yes, that was it. He was simply curious.</p>
<p>He could become a voyeur for the moment, or…he could take his Maserati, drive into the village and enjoy the company of one of his many lady friends: Madelyn, maybe Cassie, or perhaps, Kimberly?</p>
<p>No. Not today. </p>
<p>Reaching the lower level of the castle, he strode past several smaller groups, but none of which included that woman. Heading for the front door, he saw that the roped barrier to the east alcove room had been disturbed. That can’t be, he thought. That room was not open to the public. </p>
<p>He stepped into the chamber, and that is when he saw her, reclining on the long narrow bench. Was she napping? Here?</p>
<p>Picking up his pace until he reached her, he saw that she was not asleep.</p>
<p>She’d passed out.</p>
<p>Against his better judgement, and knowing how he'd suffer by her closeness, he approached her, knelt at her side, removing his hat and glasses. Taking a deep cleansing breath and demanding his body to control his thirst, he lifted her head and gently pushed her hair from her face.</p>
<p>She was truly lovely.</p>
<p>“Elisabetta.” He whispered, his mouth watering as he fought the urge to sample the life’s blood that rose just below her skin. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, he saw that she was ill, pale and thin. And she needed medical care. Now.</p>
<p>Lifting her in his arms as if she were a fragile leaf, he carried her out the door. Ignoring the risk of someone seeing him, he relied on his otherworldly speed and arrived at the entrance of his bedroom in less than a second.</p>
<p>Dembe appeared from another room, saw his friend, and rushed to their side.</p>
<p>“Raymond, what's happened?”</p>
<p>As arousal rose inside him, Raymond tamped down the sensation. He placed her on his bed, careful to lay her head on his pillow. “Get Nik, please. Immediately.”</p>
<p>Dembe sped from the room, as Raymond continued to gaze upon this frail creature, ignoring, with great difficulty, his need to taste her.</p>
<p>He dared to lean down, her scent playing havoc with a rising arousal and whispered indignantly. “What business do you have traipsing through France in your condition, Hmm?”</p>
<p>Dr. Nik Korpal appeared in moments. “What’s happened to her, Raymond? Did you…?”</p>
<p>Red’s normally gray eyes turned deep auburn at the accusation thrown at him, and again, controlled his emotions perfectly. “She’s passed out. I found her separated from her tour group. Please administer to her.”</p>
<p>Stepping away from the bed, he turned to both men. “She’s ill and most likely dehydrated; she needs fluids, Nik. See that she’s taken care of then please get her the hell out of my home. Dembe, please drive her wherever she needs to go. And Nik? You will care for her while she is here in France. I don't want to be the cause of a law suit because an American grew ill in my home.”</p>
<p>To say the two men gazed at their friend with something akin to shock, was an understatement. They knew Raymond was not being truthful about the possibility of a law suit. He'd always masked his emotions, had never seen Red care for anyone, or anything, in all the years they’ve been associated with their employer. But Nik didn’t dare argue or contradict the master of the castle. Immediately he tended to the girl, while Red stepped further back to address Dembe.</p>
<p>“Get her out of here as soon as she’s well enough.” He repeated succinctly. “I do not want her in my bed, my room, or my house.” His voice growled with suppressed fury. “I need a shower, then I’m going out. I cannot stay here.”</p>
<p>Dembe nodded, watching as Raymond left the room to and take the stairs down two at a time He hadn’t seen this behavior in Raymond in centuries, and it was only because of his incredible self-control that he hadn’t torn this woman apart. Not because he wanted to kill her.</p>
<p>It was because he craved her.</p>
<p>Creatures of their kind mated only once, and that was forever; and only with another immortal. Craving a human would only mean destruction for them both. This woman had drawn Raymond’s attraction because of her resemblance to Elisabetta, and for that reason alone, he must distance himself from her. Bad enough his innate goodness had caused him to bring her to his bedroom, where her scent would linger long after she was gone.</p>
<p>He’d call in the housekeepers and cleaners to completely gut and disinfect this bedroom until no trace or hint of her remained. </p>
<p>As the lovely young woman with the sapphire blue eyes awakened, Dembe watched as the doctor helped her sit up and lean against the pillow.</p>
<p>Her scent was, indeed, intoxicating, but Dembe had long ago learned to control his craving and blood lust. He fed on animal blood often and well, so this little slip of a girl was safe with him. </p>
<p>He worried for Raymond. His friend had led a difficult life these many years. He’d made many friends, many who were mortal, and of course, they were all gone now. He kept to himself mainly, reading and tending to his many vineyards in the valley.</p>
<p>As Dembe approached the young woman, he secretly wished that she were immortal. Then, maybe, just maybe, she and Raymond could satisfy some sort of acquaintance. All he wanted was his friend to discover some degree of happiness for all the lonely years ahead.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Liz awakened to find two men staring over her. She was in a strange bed, and one man held a glass of orange juice before her.</p>
<p>“Just drink this, please, you’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>She took a sip of the cool, citrus beverage, sat back against the pillow and managed a tiny smile. “Thank you. Hi, I’m Liz Keen. And you are?”</p>
<p>Nik smiled back. “Hello Liz Keen. I’m Dr. Korpal…your new physician.”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Okay, I know I must have passed out; did I hit my head? Because I don’t remember hiring you, Dr. Korpal.”</p>
<p>Both men laughed, apparently captured by her charm. “I’m Dembe. Mr. Reddington found you on the bench in a room that was, um, prohibited from the public.” He gently scolded. “He brought you here, and Nik tended to you.”</p>
<p>Liz looked around the room. “Oh really? Where is he? I’d like to thank him. That was so sweet of him to do that.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to take you home, Ms. Keen; are you visiting from the States?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No. I mean I’m from the States, but I’ve rented a small apartment here. You see, I was injured, and I came to France to recuperate. Guess I did a little too much, right?”</p>
<p>Dembe chuckled. “You did, indeed. As soon as you’re strong enough, I will take you home.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a request. “Well, thanks, but I’d like to see Mr. Reddington before I go. It would be rude to leave before saying goodbye.”</p>
<p>Dembe and Nik looked at each other, then back at her. “He had an appointment, I’m afraid, and won’t be back all day.”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to be hit over the head to comprehend the drift of their conversation. “Okay, then, I’ll be back tomorrow. I have a car and will drive by to say thank you. I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her statement, both Nik and Dembe helped her up, gathered her backpack, and led her from the room.</p>
<p>On the way out, she noticed the man known as Dembe stop to speak to a petite dark-haired woman, and heard the words: ‘get rid of it all, clean it top to bottom, understand’?</p>
<p>She was too tired to question all that was happening. However, she was very grateful for their assistance. She was led to a black Mercedes town car and settled in the back seat, then leaned back against the head rest, wondering why she was hurried from the house. The two men had been gracious enough, but why did the taller man instruct that woman to ‘get rid of everything? Clean it, top to bottom?</p>
<p>Curiouser and Curiouser. No matter. She was returning whether they liked it or not.</p>
<p>She had to thank Mr. Reddington, or Lord Reddington or whatever his title was. It was 2020; did they do that title stuff anymore anyway?</p>
<p>The last thing she remembered was that larger than life portrait of Reddington’s ancestor from the 12th century hanging in a room that was cordoned off from public viewing. Why?</p>
<p>And why didn’t he stay to say hello, or introduce himself? All she wanted was to thank him, for tending to her and going to the trouble of having his personal physician take care of her.</p>
<p>Shrugging her shoulders, she attributed his disappearance to perhaps an eccentric personality or having no desire to mingle with tourists. But there was no doubt, she intended to meet him, one way or another.</p>
<p>Tomorrow. She’d come back tomorrow.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red struggles to forget the image of the woman who bears an uncanny resemblance to Elisabetta, while Liz Keen is determined to meet her savior, Raymond Reddington.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He drove and drove.</p>
<p>Miles and miles, his midnight blue Mazerati taking him deep into the forests and outlying counties; he breathed in the glorious scents as he sped past acres and acres of his many vineyards.</p>
<p>His car, a master marvel of engineering, swerved easily around narrow curves and along the edges of mountain cliffs. He inhaled all the wonders of nature: tall fields of grass, groves of trees, fish-filled rivers and the refreshing breeze of spring.</p>
<p>He breathed in sweetness of towering cabbage roses, his favorites; his sharp sense of hearing picked up sounds of worker bees: pollinating the sweet nectar, then pollinating the next flower necessary for re-birth. </p>
<p>Birds singing and flying overhead, tweeting and squawking mating calls to potential mates. He could hear the splash frogs below in the rivers and streams he passed.</p>
<p>He never tired, never slept, only rested on occasion. He may have abhorred the creature he was, yet there were certain perks to an immortal life.</p>
<p>Nature was unchanging, and of that he was grateful.</p>
<p>Hours passed, and finally, he was rid of the scent of the happenings of the morning. That woman.</p>
<p>As he neared his destination, deep inside the forests where only the invited and privileged dared to haunt, he pushed her from his mind. She was gone, thanks to Dembe and Nik, and not his problem anymore.</p>
<p>He was headed to an ancient, hidden, refuge under cover of night, where others of his kind could be free to be themselves, and in no danger of hurting a warm-blood.</p>
<p>Dusk fell, then turned into nightfall as he finally reached his destination, as a full moon illuminated the clear spring sky. He parked his car next to several other vehicles, most of which he recognized. </p>
<p>His secret refuge was, ironically, an ancient, deserted church, long since dilapidated and falling apart. On the outside, it appeared an ivy-climbing crumbling wreck. Yet on the inside, the catacombs of Sainte-Croix was now a meeting place for many immortals who resided in the region.  </p>
<p>Ancient myths often characterized those of his kind as Satan-worshipping, sacrilegious, monsters, when just the opposite was true. Many of his peers had been devout French Roman Catholics before they were sired, Raymond included. He still worshipped often in his private chapel inside the castle. He’d never lost faith in his God, even if he’d lost faith in himself. He was cursed for all time, and although he suffered self-disdain for what he was, he’d never blamed the Lord for his fate.</p>
<p>Stepping from the car, he dropped the keys in his pocket, then stepped through the over-grown flora to the stone-faced building.</p>
<p>Making his way down the centuries-old rock stairway, he took a seat at a table and exchanged half-hearted greetings with several acquaintances, he was instantly served a large silver chalice filled with wine supplied from one of his many successful vineyards. Sipping, relishing the taste of a myriad of flavors on his tongue, he felt a presence behind him, then relaxed as he felt warm lips on his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re late.” He heard the sultry whisper of Madelyne, a dear friend and sometime lover.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know we were on a timetable, Maddy.” He turned to face her, lifting his glass in salute. </p>
<p>She pressed her palm to her stilled heart in feigned insult and an exaggerated French accent. “Why, Raymond, you wound me. You didn’t even tell me how absolutely ravishing I look tonight.”</p>
<p>Raymond managed a chuckle but was clearly not in the mood for Maddy’s shenanigans this night. He couldn’t explain why, but her pale beauty and blunt sexual overtures failed to rouse him.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’ll be of no good to anyone tonight, my dear.” He took another long sip of wine and had every intention of drinking until he craved something stronger to slake his thirst. “I won’t be staying long.” He surprised himself with his proclamation. “I just needed to escape the house for a bit. But it is good to see you.” He attempted to appease her.</p>
<p>“You seem very distracted tonight, mon amour.” She rubbed up against him, her scent leaving its mark. When she saw no reaction from him, she realized he wasn’t going to be receptive to her overtures. She kissed him quickly, and moved away. </p>
<p>Raymond stared inside his empty cup, confusion filling him. And why had his mood suddenly changed? Madelyn was always available; she was a ravishing sexual creature, plus a competent and tireless lover; a woman who was straightforward with her needs and wants. She and Raymond had shared more than one wild, carnal evening of sexual congress, never withholding their sensual vigor.</p>
<p>He exchanged small talk with many of his friends, droning on about everything from the success of his vineyards, to the annoying tour groups that graced his property day after day. As dawn teased the horizon, he’d had enough of wine and conversation, grew bored, and departed the catacombs for home.</p>
<p>Through back roads and impossible to follow paths, his puzzling behavior continued to hound him. Why the hell had his mood soured since his trip here? Why had he appeared so non-responsive and in general, a hapless drinking companion?</p>
<p>The answer to his confusion, wasn’t a mystery after all. It was a problem. A problem in the body of a young woman who’d appeared in his home, then fainted. A problem he’d hoped never to deal with again.</p>
<p>Well, how can you be done with her when you assigned Nik to attend to her while she was here in France? He questioned not only his motives, but his sanity.</p>
<p>The warm-blooded beauty who’d resembled that cursed witch who’d taken everything from him, and left him a tortured immortal, who’d ripped from him the chance to age to and die after living a normal human life. </p>
<p>It was only when he finally reached home, did he begin to calm. Taking the stairs two at a time to his bedroom, he inhaled, satisfied to know that his orders had been followed, and all traces of that woman had, indeed, been erased.</p>
<p>He held fast to a slim glimmer of hope that his thoughts of her could have been easily wiped from his mind as well. Perhaps a refreshing shower could wash away the night, so he stripped, then strode into his connecting bathroom, adjusting the temperature to his liking: barely tepid, just he way he liked it.</p>
<p>No matter what he did, he would never be able to tamp down the heat in his loins. In direct contrast to the chill of his skin, it had been become a daily routine in his quest to strive for a bit of relief.</p>
<p>Stepping under the cool, intense spray, he allowed the icy water to drench him, waiting for his libido to calm, which it never did. Instead, he stretched his arm out to lean against the tiles, while gripping himself with his free hand.</p>
<p>Powerless to wash that woman from his body, and his ever-present arousal, he brought himself to climax, throwing his head back, and crying out as he spilled his essence inside his palm.</p>
<p>He stood within the tiled area, not moving, wishing the water would cleanse him, wash away his sins - not to mention all thoughts of the warm-blood from his mind – his body. It was no use. </p>
<p>Damn her, and all her ancestors to Hell.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Liz was awakened in her own bed by the twinkling, sweet songs from the local black birds; smiling as she rose, the sun shot their life-sustaining rays through her window, warming her face.</p>
<p>Listening to the hustle and bustle outside her window, she was grateful for another day in order to savor this lovely apartment in her home away from home.</p>
<p>Stretching her arms high above her head, she gave a healthy grunt, then ran downstairs to retrieve the milk and fresh eggs she knew awaited her.</p>
<p>Watching the young man place her delicacies on her front stoop, she called out, “Bon jour, and merci, Matthieu!”</p>
<p>“Ah, you eat, you are too welcome,” he answered, making her giggle at his cute attempt at English.</p>
<p>Gathering her precious bundle, she inhaled the seductive, mouthwatering smells of warm yeast, she climbed up the stairs and set them on her kitchen table.</p>
<p>Perking fresh coffee, she ran to the bathroom to attend to her ablutions, took a quick hot shower, then prepared a delicious breakfast for herself. She swallowed a handful of meds, vitamins and supplements, then took a moment to think of yesterday, and the events it had entailed, including the master of the manor, so to speak: Reddington.</p>
<p>He'd come to her aid when she passed out. Still feeling a bit embarrassed, fainting in a restricted room at that beautiful castle; she sighed, thinking she was growing strong after her injury. She decided to double up on her vitamins. Maybe she needed more sugar. Dr. Korpal, or Dr. Nik, as she liked to think of him, had promised to bring different supplements to give her much added strength. He’d promised to stop by today, and the thought presented her with a shred of relief that event though they'd just met yesterday, she trusted him implicitly with her well-being. Why? She hadn't a clue.  </p>
<p>Sitting took a seat at her small round glass table, her chair facing the window where she could soak in the spring sunshine, she ate in earnest: devouring fresh scrambled eggs, a hunk of fresh buttered French loaf topped with fresh-churned butter, a tall glass of milk, a small bowl of blueberries and lastly, a huge mug of coffee, while her thoughts to the other man involved in her well-being. That man had seen her, brought her to his own personal rooms, then left just as suddenly, leaving her in the care of his associates.</p>
<p>“Why?” She took a huge gulp of sweetened coffee, closing her eyes to the nutty flavor of the hot beverage. “You found me, but instead of calling an ambulance, you took me to your bedroom, placed me on your bed, and then left. Why do that? I didn’t even have a chance to thank you.”</p>
<p>Staring at the small vase that always sat in the center of her table, holding a full bunch of her favorite flowers, pink and cream cabbage roses, she let the scent surround her. Ever since she was injured, she vowed that the smell of gunpowder would no longer cross her path – or her nose.  Only sweet aromas of beautiful things would she ever enjoy again. </p>
<p>The clip clop of horses announced that the street vendors were coming down the street, selling flowers, breads of all kinds, or fresh fruit. She decided she wanted to sample the wine grapes that one local lady offered. She’d read somewhere that grapes contained anti-oxidants needed to maintain strong blood.</p>
<p>Her anemia ran hot and cold, but she’d felt actually wonderful until yesterday, when she pushed herself too hard and passed out. </p>
<p>“No more.” She vowed, cleaning up the breakfast dishes, gulping down the rest of her milk, then made a plan to drive to Reddington’s castle today, and thank him; if he wasn’t there, she’d wait, no matter how long it took.</p>
<p>There was no way he’d evade her today.</p>
<p>Besides, she wanted to shake the hand of the man who’d come to her rescue.</p>
<p>Just like a knight in shining armor, saving her, then having her cared for.  “I have to stop reading those romance novels.” She shook her head with mirth. She gave a soft chuckle, realizing how delightfully silly she sounded.</p>
<p>Smiling as she dressed with care in a flowery sleeveless sundress and comfortable heeled sandals, she vigorously brushed her tangled hair, then allowed her long, dark thick waves to fall naturally over her shoulders. Rifling through her vanity to find a small case containing little-used make-up, she applied a bit of blush over her pale cheeks, a bit of mascara, and a dab of blush-pink lipstick.</p>
<p>Exploring herself in the mirror and calling herself a fool for fussing over a man she’d just intended to thank for coming to her aid, she smiled, and decided this day would be fun.</p>
<p>“Once I meet him, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”</p>
<p>She felt strong today, her vitamins and supplements kicking in to give her added energy, and she took deep breaths, taking in all the beauty that was here for her enjoyment, then climbed in  her small European car and set the GPS. “I hope he’s at home.” She mused, making her way down the cobblestone streets of Paris. </p>
<p>Passing the kitchen on the way out, she took a pale pink blossom, and wove it in her hair, twisted it over one ear, so the scent would stay with her all day.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll become friends.”</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reddington is determined not to confront the woman who'd taken ill in his house -- what a surprise to confront her as he tries to escape !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you done yet?”</p>
<p>Raymond sat in his bedroom while Dr. Nik Korpal drew blood into several tiny vials. “You’re particularly impatient today. And yes, I’m done.” The young physician pulled the needle from the crook of Reddington’s elbow and watched in amazement, as he always did, the tiny pin hole heal instantly.</p>
<p>“What do you hope to gain by all these years of blood-letting?”</p>
<p>Labeling the vial and placing the rest in his bag, Nik faced Reddington and recited the same words he’d argued many times before. “For years I’ve wanted to try and solve the mystery of your immortality by studying your blood. But up until now, there has been no sufficient proof or change in your blood cells, other than the fact that it contains certain proteins that can’t be explained or analyzed properly.” </p>
<p>Raymond rolled down his sleeve and stood. “Well, of course they can’t be explained.” He leaned his head toward his friend in a mocking gesture. “I’m not human; haven’t been for centuries. Mon Dieu. Can’t we just put all this to rest and you can pick another pin cushion in which to prick and prod?”</p>
<p>Changing the subject, Nik noticed that Raymond was preparing to leave. “When were you planning to ask how the young woman is feeling?”</p>
<p>Raymond turned, his eyes an amber gold, as he struggled to compose himself. “Very well, Nik. How is she? There. Are you happy now?”</p>
<p>“Red, a tourist passed out in your home yesterday. After taking the time and trouble to take her to your own room and cared for, you made damn sure all traces of her were erased after she was returned to her apartment. Now, I know this may not be any of my business, but –”</p>
<p>“—No, it’s not, but for your information, I’ve told you all before: I don’t like tourists traipsing all over my grounds, my land…my home. I know the money helps the tourist trade for the region, and I’m all for commerce and such, but really Nik. It’s done now. You’ll continue to care for her. Just bill me, but I don’t want her near my house, or anywhere close. You don’t have to know the reasons. That’s just the way I want it, understand?”</p>
<p>Nik wasn’t rattled in the least. “Completely. But just so you know, she’s much better. I gave her a heavy dose of vitamins to take daily. Seems she’s anemic. I took her blood and will test it, monitor her condition. I’m amazed at the degree of your concern.” </p>
<p>“It’s not your job to gage my degree of concern for a strange woman who trespassed in my home. I’m sincerely relieved that she’s recovered, and to tell the truth, now that she’s in your care, this matter need not be discussed in the future. I have pressing appointments today. You can see yourself out. Au revoir.”</p>
<p>Before Nik could answer, Raymond grabbed his sunglasses and hat, then headed to the chapel.</p>
<p>Every morning, he visited his personal chapel in the west wing, more for meditation than prayer, although the silent ambiance and recitation of the rosary filled him with a sense of serenity. He may have been an undead immortal, but he still believed that he’d someday be given full penance from a God he continued to believe existed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>He took a seat in one of the several pews, smelling the wood soap and incense that seemed to linger weeks after Mass had been celebrated. Staring at the large wooden crucifix that hung from the rafters, he placed his hat and sunglasses to his side, picked up his missal, then began his daily prayers. Bowing his head, he concentrated on the words of the Apostles and prophets, silently begging for penance and reciting an act of contrition for imbibing and slaking his thirst for blood. </p>
<p>Opening his eyes after a time, he gazed at the large stain-glassed windows that reflected the sunlight into a myriad of colors onto the pew where he sat. Yellows, blues, greens and golds shot shafts of light that mesmerized him, illuminating the images of the Savior. He sat for endless moments, taking strength from the words in the black leather-bound, dog-eared tome, beseeching the saints for the strength to accept what he was for another day.</p>
<p>Placing the red ribbon to mark his place for tomorrow, Raymond made the sign of the Cross, grabbed his hat and sunglasses and rose from the pew.</p>
<p>He was almost knocked over by the sensation that overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>“No, no, no.”</p>
<p>He nearly stumbled from the pew, rushed from the chapel and into the hall when the scent hit him. Vanilla shampoo and something sweet assailed him: roses. She’d returned. This is not happening, he thought, struggling to hold on to the calm that he’d just attained in the chapel. </p>
<p>“Damn.” He uttered, as his serenity was shattered, whereas annoyance set in as Dembe approached him.</p>
<p>“Raymond, you have a visitor.”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to be told. “I know. I know.” She was here, right outside the door, waiting for admittance into the castle. “Tell her I’m out.”</p>
<p>Just as Dembe opened his mouth to argue, Raymond gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. “I’m not at home.” He emphasized, then turned and walked in the opposite direction. If he could just get to his car, and drive away, he’d be free of that woman.</p>
<p>Cursing himself for running away like a frightened animal, Raymond exited through another doorway, where he’d parked the Mazerati the night before.</p>
<p>Sliding on his sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes from the morning sunlight, he put his hat in place, and searched his pockets for his car keys. “Damn! I left them on the nightstand.”</p>
<p>So angry with himself, he turned to rush back for his keys, and practically collided into the one person he was trying to avoid. </p>
<p>“Hi! Good morning!” Came the pleasant, warm voice. A picture of loveliness stood before him, her scent chaste and arousing at the same time.</p>
<p>Go away, he wanted to bellow. Run, he told himself. Step away, ignore her and maybe she’ll give up and go away.</p>
<p>“You’re Mr. Reddington, right? Or do I call you Lord Reddington?”</p>
<p>When she received no reply, she grew confused. “Oh, maybe you don’t speak English, is that it?  Um, okay. Bon jour.” </p>
<p>He could feel her heartbeat, strong and steady, her warm blood coursing through her veins. His mouth watered, and his arousal rose at her closeness. He swallowed hard, sighed inwardly, and got hold of himself.</p>
<p>“You’re aware that you are stepping on private property, are you not?” Instantly he realized he’d said those words to an identical beauty many years ago.</p>
<p>Taken aback by his snarky attitude, she nevertheless forced a smile. “Don’t you remember me, Mr. Reddington? You came to my aid yesterday? I’m so, so sorry that I passed out in your home, but I’m recovering from an injury. I just came to say, ‘thank you’.”</p>
<p>Holding out her hand in friendship, he simply stared at her slender arm, pink and perfect, and warm, no doubt. </p>
<p>“I’m Elizabeth Keen. Liz to my friends. How do you do.”</p>
<p>He ignored her hand, and froze when she mentioned her name, then nearly staggered back, barely able to hold his balance. “Eliz – Elizabeth, did you say?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m from the states, as you probably can guess. I work in D.C. as an FBI agent; well, I did. I’m on extended sick leave at the moment.”</p>
<p>Again, he simply stared at her, her eyes in particular: sapphire stars, deep and blue as a midnight sky. She was, in a word, stunning…just like….</p>
<p>No! Don’t be distracted by her loveliness. Turn and go. Now! His mind screamed.</p>
<p>Dejected and ignored, she dropped her hand and turned.</p>
<p>A shred of contriteness washed over him, and he relented a bit.  “Are you feeling better today?” His voice was low, barely a whisper.</p>
<p>She turned back to face him, managing a cautious grin. “Yes, yes, I am. Dr. Nik is wonderful. Please convey my thanks to him if you will. You have a lovely home, and I’m sorry to have intruded in a room where I did not belong, but that portrait of you, I mean, of your ancestor? I couldn’t stop looking or admiring it. I’m sure people have mentioned your striking resemblance to him?”</p>
<p>Raymond nodded, striving to say little in order to encourage her to leave him be. “Yes, I’ve been told as such. He’s a great-grandfather from the twelfth century. I’m sorry you fell ill.”</p>
<p>She nodded, wishing she could see his eyes behind those amber-tinted sunglasses. “Well, I’ll go now, but again, you were so nice to have Dr. Nik take care of me. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>Say something to her, his brain commanded. “Ah, um, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss…? What did you say your last name was again?”</p>
<p>She took a breath, as if enjoying a minor victory. “Keen. Elizabeth or Liz, whatever you prefer.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth.” He breathed the word, attempting to recite it without poison coating his tongue.</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome for yesterday. I hope you enjoy your visit here in France. I guarantee you will return to the states with wonderful memories.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not leaving!” She exclaimed, happy to share a thought with him. “At least, not for several months. I receive a disability salary for as long as I need. Isn’t that just wonderful?”</p>
<p>“Yes….wonderful.” He croaked, crestfallen, but at the same time, strangely rejoicing.</p>
<p>He allowed himself to look at her, really see her. Her facial features revealed a beauty that he’d remembered centuries ago. Yes, she more than resembled Elisabetta, and that threw his insides around like a bag of boulders. Her thick hair flowed like a blanket of dark mink over her slender shoulders, while her sundress, bright and floral, caressed her full breasts and outlined her slim figure, barely reaching her knees. A stunning creature, a little too thin. But Nik would help nourish her, Raymond would make sure of it.</p>
<p>Liz felt her face flush warm as his intense gaze slid down her body. He was a strange man, but, unique in his gestures, and that voice? Downright sexual and baritone. </p>
<p>“If you will excuse me, I’ll say good day. I have several appointments to attend to this morning.”</p>
<p>Again, she offered her hand, and this time, after a second’s hesitation, he took it.</p>
<p>Their hands touched, his beautiful fingers wrapped around her own, squeezed gently, and Liz’s head snapped up.</p>
<p>Instead of the warmth she expected on this lovely, sunny day, his skin was cool, almost icy.</p>
<p>He instantly released his grip, gave a quick nod, turned and walked away rather quickly, leaving her there, staring at her hand.</p>
<p>“What on earth?”</p>
<p>She stood stock still and stared at her hand as he disappeared from view, then slowly walked in the opposite direction, toward her car.</p>
<p>By the time she started the engine, she shrugged, ignoring her surprise. “Some people have poor circulation.” She rationalized, placing that hand on her cheek, still experiencing a cool sensation. “Yes, that’s it. The man just has a cool body temperature, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Handsome, strong and positively dangerous, she smiled at his slightly threatening demeanor. After all, he was the descendant of a noble lineage. His voice emoted a sense of power. Why didn’t he speak with an accent? His English was perfect and articulate. Why did he wear such dark amber sunglasses? Liz thought they made him appear very mysterious. But she liked him, for some reason, even though he’d acted as if she suffered from some plague or contagious disease. He didn’t like her, that was obvious, and she couldn’t fathom the reason. All she’d wished was to thank him for his assistance yesterday, and he’d acted as though she was going to slice him up into little pieces with a sword or something. Very curious.</p>
<p>She drove back to her apartment, excited to spend the rest of the day re-potting fresh herbs and plants that were housed on her small balcony. They’d come from the local market, owned by a short, chubby woman by the name of Seline. Armed with her French/English dictionary, Liz could barely translate her conversation with the tiny, personable woman. She seemingly stocked her store with herbs and such from a little grove on the outskirts of the city. It was open land, where anyone who wished to pick a myriad of greenery were welcome to do so. Seline told her the land had been frequented centuries before by an herbalist and mid-wife who’d also dabbled, as the legend went, in fortune-telling and other taboo activities. She was found dead one day, which lent to the legend of an otherworldly creature, who'd been murdered by a man who’d sounded suspiciously like Lord Reddington. </p>
<p>The history of this man and his ancestors intrigued Liz. She wondered if there were history books that told of his ancestry in the local library. They would definitely be written in French, which would present a problem. She’d just have to ask him about his family history next time she saw him. And she definitely intended to see him again. </p>
<p>She purchased a fresh bunch of cream/pink roses near her apartment, took a deep whiff and inhaled its sweet scent, then climbed to her lovely little place on the second floor of her tiny building. She placed them in water and set the globe shaped vase on her table.</p>
<p>She proceeded to search the small bookcase in her bedroom for maps outlining the countryside and outlying areas. “That would be quite a nice way to spend a day.” She told herself, finding the grove she was looking for, then entered the directions into her cell GPS.</p>
<p>Yet as she began her project of re-potting, enjoyed the feel of warm soil in her hands on this breezy, sunny spring day, she found herself unable to divert her mind from Reddington. Mysterious and strong, handsome and intelligent, sexy and sedate, she’d felt a distinct pull from his firm handshake. His touch seemed to mask something much more powerful under the skin, something he was holding back.</p>
<p>That cool touch warmed her in a way she was unable to explain….or forget.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following her profiler/FBI instincts, Liz goes on-line to research Reddington; there's something about him that keeps gnawing at her; meanwhile Raymond struggles to purge the lovely Elizabeth Keen from his tormented immortal mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dembe was surprised to see Raymond in the office, staring out the window, apparently lost in thought. </p>
<p>“Raymond, I have the books for the Loire Valley vineyards. Will you be going out to survey them this week, as planned?</p>
<p>Raymond was clearly too distracted to appreciate the beauty before him. “Did you hear me?” Dembe stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Yes, I heard you.” Raymond turned to face his friend, his eyes a deep amber, obviously in deep turmoil.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“She was here - again. I was practically ambushed by her. Do you know what her name is? Hmm?”</p>
<p>Not waiting for an answer from Dembe, Raymond started to pace but then stopped and threw out his arms. “Elizabeth Keen, an FBI agent from the States. Seems she was injured in the line of duty. Now she’s traveled here to recover, so she says.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so upset?” Dembe, calm and sedate as always, felt the inner rage that always disturbed his friend whenever a mention of Elisabetta, in any form, was mentioned.</p>
<p>Raymond shook his head. “She looks exactly like….her.  Her eyes so blue you can drown in them. Hair, so thick a man can lose his fingers tunneling through the waves. Her scent: vanilla mixed with roses and earth. So lovely she can take your breath. Tall and lean, a little too thin….”</p>
<p>“You found yourself attracted to her. You like her…but you don’t want to like her.”</p>
<p>And there it was. Raymond slumped back down in his leather desk chair, cradled his head in his hands. “After all this time there's a definite pull I'm unable to explain away. I fear I’m becoming bewitched all over again. I know she’s not Elisabetta come back to life, nor do I think there’s been a reincarnation of sorts. What I do think is that Miss Keen is some sort of ancestor.”</p>
<p>“Is it important? Does it matter?”</p>
<p>Long moments of silence ensued as Raymond took his time to answer. He cleared his throat, planted his palms on the surface of his desk, an obvious signal that their conversation was nearing it's end. “What matters is that while I’m pleased that she’s recovered from her ordeal yesterday, there is no reason to pursue the subject of Elizabeth Keen any longer. Nik mentioned that she is a bit anemic and has given her sufficient vitamin supplements to correct her condition.”</p>
<p>“I may be a monster, but I’m not without compassion.” He added as an afterthought, shaking his head, anguish clearly coloring his voice and demeanor.</p>
<p>Dembe’s heart ached for his dear friend. He'd made a happy life for himself with an immortal mate. Other than occasional sexual pairing that meant nothing except to slake his voracious carnal appetite inherent in his nature, Raymond was in essence, a lone and lonely creature. Aside from his vineyards and his occasional visits to the catacombs, he’d lived a solitary existence for many centuries. Now Miss Keen woman had appeared here in Marseilles, innocent and in recovery. She just happened to possess an uncanny resemblance to the one woman who’d captured Raymond’s notice. A woman who’d betrayed him without a thought; who'd murdered him, sired him, and created an immortal.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Raymond interrupted Dembe’s silent musings.</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know?”</p>
<p>Raymond tightly entwined his fingers atop his desk. “Do I have a choice?” He attempted a modicum of humor, though his body language and eyes told a different story.</p>
<p>A slight shake of his head drew Dembe closer. He placed a comforting hand over Raymond’s own. “You will never be able to wipe Elisabetta from your mind until you face the fact that you did nothing wrong. You wanted a woman you were attracted to, and you went to her. There was no way to know she was evil, wished only wanted to quench her thirst with your blood, your humanity. You've since resigned yourself to your fate, you’ve made a life for yourself. Don’t continue to let the person Elisabetta was destroy any further friendships you might allow yourself to enjoy.”</p>
<p>“You speak as though I want to pursue some sort of friendship with Miss Keen.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Raymond was restless, unable to sit still. He rose from the desk and again, restlessly paced the length of the room. “Why not? Has it not come to your attention that I’m different? I don’t exactly breathe oxygen. My strength alone could rip her apart like a sheet of paper. You know that warm bloods are an addiction, like a dangerous drug. And her blood? Her scent assails me with a combination of ecstasy and agony, like a red-hot poker spearing me through a heart that no longer beats in my chest! I'd happily throw myself off a cliff in order to gain sweet relief. if I wasn't an immortal!”</p>
<p>Dembe stood in silent support and allowed Raymond to vent. “I’m already fearful that her curiosity will somehow get the better of her and she’ll want to learn more about my family history. She’s FBI and used to doing research, looking into backgrounds and such. All she has to do is search the internet for information about me. No thank you. I cherish your wise counsel, I really do, and shall take your words into account.” He managed one of his half-hearted smiles, dug his hands in his pockets and sighed.</p>
<p>“You paint yourself as some sort of monster when we both know that you are not. I too, know of your pain.” Dembe insisted. “But what I do know is this: you are a good man, immortal or not, the strongest I've ever known. I’ve been witness to all the good you do for the people of this city. The vineyards alone bring in nearly half of all the income to the residents who make their living here. They are all warm-bloods, and you’ve never, once, hurt any of them. You didn’t hurt Miss Keen today, did you?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t, but only because I struggled to restrain myself. She makes my blood boil and sends my senses into chaos. I don’t hate her, Dembe.” He shook his head as his eyes turned dark gray with inconsolable hopelessness.</p>
<p>“I crave her.”</p>
<p>Dembe watched as his friend fought an inner turmoil within his heart – his soul.</p>
<p>“You cannot mate with a human, Raymond; you must restrain yourself. If you don't,  It could mean her life. You’re too powerful for her.”</p>
<p>“Yes. The only way to not hurt her, is to make sure we never cross paths again. However, I have a strange feeling she will return, if only to visit Nik, now that she’s his patient. What the hell did I do?” He shook his head. </p>
<p>“You only had her best interests at heart. Put her from your mind and move on, Raymond."</p>
<p>“I - I don’t know how to do that.”</p>
<p>“Find a way, or, like it or not, and without wanting to hurt her, you will. And you will hate yourself if you do.”</p>
<p>That brought a sarcastic laugh from Raymond. “You mean more than I already do?”</p>
<p>He sniffed, then eyed the carafe on his desk, and filled his chalice with the sweet red nectar contained therein. As Dembe watched, Raymond filled the chalice and drank it until not a drop remained. After three cups, his demeanor lightened, and his mind pushed aside thoughts that moments before, swamped him with fear and uncertainty.</p>
<p>He turned to Dembe and exhaled a heavy sigh, followed by the hint of a smile. “I will find the strength, if need be. As God is my witness, I vow not to hurt her, should we meet again. Once again, my friend, your wise counsel has pulled me back from the edge, and I thank you.” He thought long and hard before his next words were uttered. “Why don’t we arrange to present Miss Keen with a case of pinot grigio from the Loire region. It’s a sweet vintage and will match that annoyingly bubbly personality of hers. It will also nourish her blood and perhaps help with her anemia. Talk to Nik, he can bring it to her next time he visits her for a well-care visit.”</p>
<p>“And before you say any more,” he added, “no, I will not deliver the wine myself.”</p>
<p>Dembe smiled, happy that he at least was able to use his gentle influence to help Raymond, make him smile, and in doing so, proving that, immortal or not, Raymond was deserving of some joy in this endless existence.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>On Sunday, Liz was enjoying a cool spring salad, her English/French dictionary at her side while she attempted, half-heartedly, to read the morning newspaper.</p>
<p>She was taking French lessons on-line, in addition to you-tube instructions on her laptop. Wanting to master the language was no small feat. However, she found herself absorbing more and more of the romance language as days passed.</p>
<p>Spearing a fork filled with fresh vegetables, she relished the combined flavors of fresh cucumber, olives, string beans and broccoli, lettuce and garden tomatoes. Turning the page to the ‘life and times’ section, she looked for tours taking place in her region.</p>
<p>And that’s when she saw it. Her eyes opened wide with surprise and delight:  A tour for ‘Reddington Vineyards in the Loire Valley’.  </p>
<p>“He owns vineyards!” She exclaimed with a low chuckle. “Why am I not surprised?” She smiled, imagining him holding an ornate cut crystal glass of deep red, and sipping it while enjoying a sumptuous meal, sitting at the head of an impossibly long table, seating at least sixty people and dining on roast duck or whatever people who lives in castles eat. </p>
<p>Pushing aside her salad, she began to read the ad proclaiming the days and times of the tour, and what the trip entailed and included.</p>
<p>She was able to read some of it without her language aids and looked up the rest on her laptop. Tours were conducted three times daily, plus weekends; the price included lunch, a tour of the vineyard, and a wine tasting in one of the indoor refineries.</p>
<p>Without a moment’s hesitation, she grabbed her cell and called the number noted on the page. Luckily, the young woman who answered the phone spoke passable English. Liz booked a spot for the following Tuesday, giving her credit card information, proudly reciting the account numbers in French without additional help from the internet.</p>
<p>Placing her cell back on the table beside her, she finished her salad, her thoughts wandering back to Reddington. She hadn’t been able to take her mind from him since their awkward, and frankly, very odd meeting last time they met. His cool touch continued to gnaw at her mind, as well as his dismissive attitude toward her.</p>
<p>She shrugged, labeling the man as most likely eccentric and set in his ways. Yet, there was something…something that her law enforcement training wouldn’t let go. “I’m overthinking this.” She said aloud. “He probably thinks that being an American, I’m too forward – too pushy. Anyway, I came to live here to relax and get well, not to make friends with a grumpy Frenchman.”</p>
<p>She loved keeping busy, what with planning for the tour, in addition to tending to her plants and herbs that sprouted robust and green on the terrace, she enjoyed her on-line French lessons, reading books on French history, botany, and other on her Kindle. She’d also been taking good care of herself: eating well, taking the vitamins and supplements given to her by Dr. Nik in order to strengthen her blood. She also began walking early in the morning through the quaint little town. Gaining her strength back was paramount. She hoped to be able to start running again as well.</p>
<p>Staring at the newspaper ad for the vineyard tour, she had an idea. She re-focused once-more on her laptop, and in the search engine, typed: Raymond Reddington.</p>
<p>Losing track of time, she found hundreds of sites and links regarding the man. From the history of his lineage back to the twelfth century, to his charitable and entrepreneurial efforts in Marseilles. From the chronicles of the castle, to facts and fable about the man himself. Descended from a genetic line of nobles, to his descendants, Liz was spellbound. So much so, she hadn’t realized she’d lost track of time. The afternoon turned into early evening, and still, she was mesmerized, but unable to tear herself away from his ancestral story, and she read until her eyes grew tired. </p>
<p>She was about to close her laptop when she saw it: the same portrait she’d seen that day hanging in that forbidden gallery that had been forbidden and censored to visitors.</p>
<p>She enlarged the photo, blinked and stared at it for endless moments. The resemblance was remarkable. How could this man look exactly like his 900-year-old ancestor?  Although his hair was much longer in the image and she hadn’t seen his eyes because of his sunglasses, if she didn’t know better, she’d swear the two men were one and the same.</p>
<p>Scoffing at her vivid imagination and fanciful thoughts, she closed the laptop, heated up some soup, and enjoyed it out on her tiny terrace, shaking her head at her romance musings. My eyes are tired, she thought. Lots of families look like mirror images of one another. Yet, every portrait of Reddington throughout the years all looked incredibly alike. Sure, photos of family tombs and mausoleums revealed proof of past deaths of his ancestors, however….</p>
<p>That night she dreamed of a handsome, noble knight with stormy gray eyes, shoulder-length wheat-colored hair, wearing a sword and ancient clothes, who then morphed into the man she knew was Raymond Reddington.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tuesday dawned as an overcast day, with a storm looming over the Loire Valley. Raymond drove his Audi to his manager’s office located in his largest vineyard in order to review the accounting records. Dressed all in black in slacks, silk shirt and a long leather coat, he wore sunglasses, even on this cloud-filled day. His gray eyes were extremely sensitive to any outside light in daylight. However, that mild affliction never placed a damper on his sharp eyesight after dusk, so wearing the sunglasses daily, in sun or rain,  served as nothing but a mild annoyance. Besides all that was the fact that Raymond's eyes changed from stormy gray to amber-gold, especially when aroused, and had the power to glamour, or hypnotize anyone who drew his attention, if he chose.</p>
<p>One of his most trusted managers, Marvin Gerard, was a warm-blood who’d known Raymond for over four decades. Many years before, when Marvin’s wife, Rebecca, had gone into a distressed labor, Raymond had used his unique power of speed to get her to the hospital before she bled to death. Since that day, Marvin, Rebecca and their son, James, managed and cared for the Loire vineyard and proved to be valuable friends. </p>
<p>After sharing an affectionate, hearty hug, they exchanged pleasantries, then sat at the tiny table in the office. Within moments, Marvin presented Raymond with a bottle of their newest treasure: a Pinot Noir, grown from the very grapes of this valley.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll like this one: structured and complex, a classic partner to roasted game birds, especially grilled duck breast, black truffles and mushrooms."</p>
<p>After taking note of the deep red color, Raymond swirled the beverage in the tall glass, then sniffed and took a deep inhale. Taking a tiny sip, his sharp sense of taste welcomed the flavors that settled on his tongue: herbal and sweet, combined with currants, a touch of oak and chocolate. He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly. Relishing the myriad of flavors on his tongue, he opened his eyes and saluted Marvin with the glass. “Mmm, Marvin. Lovely. I also detect tobacco and vanilla, maybe...mushrooms? The oak and clay jars have certainly enhanced the flavor. Good job, my friend.”</p>
<p>Marvin cherished Raymond’s palate, knowing the immortal could taste each herb and flavor deeper than the average human. Pride filled him at Raymond's praise. </p>
<p>After the delight of sampling a new vintage, they worked on the accounting books, while the daily tour bus from Marseilles arrived for a day trip through the yards.</p>
<p>They were discussing expansion of the acreage when he froze. The scent of vanilla and roses, now blended with chamomile and honey reached him: She was here.</p>
<p>No, not again.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, my friend? Raymond, tell me.”</p>
<p>Reddington turned to his friend and gave him a slight nod. “I- I'm fine. If you'll excuse me for a moment, Marvin. I forgot something in my car. I’ll return shortly.”</p>
<p>Raymond practically knocked over his chair in his effort to escape….anywhere but here.</p>
<p>He reached his car in a super-human second, leaned against the door and struggled to contain his composure.</p>
<p>Then he spied a crowd exiting a tour bus.</p>
<p>And there she was.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth.” He whispered, arousal rising in him like a tidal wave, a sensation he was unable to tamp down. He watched as she stepped off the bus, wearing white slacks and a sea-green blouse. A small backpack was fastened to her back, and her hair fell like dark waves over her shoulders.</p>
<p>"See me." He commanded softly, hating his weakness for summoning her presence, but at the same time, longing to see her again.</p>
<p>She was lovely, and he stared at her with eyes that rarely blinked.</p>
<p>Her heartbeat was steady and strong, her scent seductive and hypnotic. His mind kept him still as stone, watching and admiring her loveliness.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he stood there, not moving, still as the dead.</p>
<p>God help him, but he wanted her.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>She turned her head, swearing someone had called her name. Liz looked all around, feeling as though she was being watched. Her heart responded to the sensation, while her body followed the tour crowd. She wasn’t imagining things. Someone had called her name.</p>
<p>Could it be?</p>
<p>Was he here?</p>
<p>And from a distance across the parking lot, she turned and saw him: Reddington. Leaning against a silver Audi, simply staring at her, and she couldn’t help but return his gaze, although his eyes were covered by those damn sunglasses.  </p>
<p>He was dressed in black from head to toe, like a regal, dark angel in that long black leather coat. He stood so still it appeared he was a statue. He didn’t move, and now, neither could she. Her heart raced as she swallowed hard, while her legs grew weak and her hands trembled. She broke from the crowd and began walking toward him, as if an invisible thread was pulling her.</p>
<p>“Don’t turn away.” She silently begged, wondering if he could read her thoughts.</p>
<p>A tiny ribbon of awareness slid down her body and settled in her sex. She continued toward him, slowly, but deliberately. </p>
<p>And still, he didn’t move. How did he do that?”</p>
<p>Any second, she expected him to cut and run. But he didn’t.</p>
<p>Finally, with only several feet separating them, he straightened, full and tall. Clean shaven, a bit pale, gray hair cut close to his scalp, strong chin, full mouth; he was beautiful. She bit her lip, absently wondering what it would be like to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Bon jour, Elizabeth.” His voice was barely a breath, almost a growl.</p>
<p>Her smile was wide and filled with delight. “Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the midst of a spring storm, Raymond and Elizabeth spend time, she sampling wine and touring his vineyard in Loire, while he struggles with his insatiable desire for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you stalking me, Mr. Reddington?” A tiny smile curved her lips.</p><p>Hands clenched at his sides, he struggled to keep his eyes from her jugular as her throbbing heartbeat pounded inside his brain. Warm blood raced through her veins, and his self-control was in jeopardy. However, recalling Dembe’s faith in him, Raymond let out a heavy sigh, and he calmed, then exercised a semblance of self-control from a place deep within.</p><p>“Au contraire, Miss Keen. I could ask you the same thing. You are in my place of business. I don’t have to ask what you’re doing here.” He looked over her shoulder as the crowd stepped from the tour bus. “It’s obvious you are on one of your excursions through the countryside.”</p><p>A slight smile told her he was joking. They stood so close she could smell his exquisite leather coat, and the faint scent of wine on his mouth. “How could you see me?” She whispered, her body inches from his. “I was way across the length of the lot.”</p><p>He sidestepped her question, and instead chose one of his own. “Have you ever been to a vineyard before? I can assure you, it’s a wonderful place to spend the day. What is your favored brand of wine?”</p><p>She realized he ignored her question but played along. She couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried to run away from her by now. “I really enjoy Pinot Grigio.”</p><p>He visibly cringed, causing her to giggle as he shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>“Oh, Ms. Keen, that brand has no life, no personality. It is basically grape juice gone bad.”</p><p>She decided to challenge him. “Then, why don’t you show me how to choose a fine wine? Perhaps a personal tour and wine tasting demonstration so that I can successfully host a large dinner party at my palatial villa?”</p><p>Now they both shared a laugh; Raymond knew he was treading on very dangerous ground, her nearness distracting him, while he fought to stay in control.</p><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark gray clouds moved overhead. He could smell moisture in the air as the storm headed their way. Looking up he inhaled deeply, then declared, “The rain is good for the grapes, but unfortunately,” he frowned. “There won’t be a tour of the vineyard today.”</p><p>“How do you know…?”</p><p>“The longer you live in France, Miss Keen, the more you will realize that Spring storms are a frequent occurrence.” He said to placate her, as a crash of thunder seems to underscore his words. “No mystery at all.”</p><p>A vein of lightning lit up the black sky and that, coupled with his words and the heavy breeze, lifted the hem of his long coat, sending ripples of awareness through her. There was something…otherworldly about this man. Maybe it was those glasses, shading his eyes. What was he hiding?</p><p>He hadn’t yet responded to her challenge. Disappointment filled her, as they stood silent. It was no use. She should go, meet up with her tour group, and leave with them. The impending storm placed a damper on the rest of the day. </p><p>Raymond felt her disappointment, and deep inside, he knew he had to make it right, no matter what his feelings were for her. He had a choice to make. Either let her go or give her a private tour of the winery. He wanted to experience her smile – if only for a fleeting moment. </p><p>As she turned to go, He stretched out his arm to stop her. “Would you allow me to at least show you where the wine is processed, perhaps sample some of my favorites?  I can escort you home later. Oui?”</p><p>And there it was: the smile he’d been waiting for. The curve of those lovely pink tinted lips touched something deep inside him, like a ray of sun that had shone into a dark cave, bringing illuminating warmth.  </p><p>“Oui, merci beaucoup.”</p><p>He bowed his head in an attempt not to mock her French, and at the same time, longed to hear more. “Bon. But I must warn you, there will be no sampling of pinot grigio on my tour.”</p><p>My God, he’s making small talk, she mused, as he signaled the tour guide and informed him of the change of plans. And if she didn’t know better, she’d guess the man was nervous.</p><p>Good, she thought. This should be fun.</p><p>No sooner did the bus depart, then another boom of thunder shook the earth beneath them as the rains came.</p><p>Another crack of thunder roused them from their thrall. “Shall we go inside?”</p><p>He presented his arm to her, and together, they ran into the neighboring building, out of the rain. Raymond realized at that moment, that he’d run from one storm, only to enter another.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really think you were stalking me.” They walked side by side through the cavernous building that contained heavy barrels of grapes.</p><p>He nodded, relishing her presence, swallowing down his arousal as her scent bewitched and delighted him.</p><p>“I meant it as a tiny joke actually. I thought you didn’t like me.”</p><p>He stopped, turned and faced her. “Is that what you think?”</p><p>She hadn’t expected his question, filled with sadness and maybe, a little regret. “What am I supposed to think?”</p><p>He gestured with a tiny courtly bow. “Pardon. My apologies. I am sorry if you felt that way. It was not meant to be a slight.”</p><p>Liz tilted her head to one side, trying to figure out this man. He just bowed to her; how lovely. It was as if, well as if, he were from another time. A Renaissance man. Yes, that’s what he was: a Renaissance man.</p><p>“I accept your apology.” She nodded. His presence once again, had a strange effect on her. She felt flush all of a sudden, as if his gaze upon her saw right through her soul. He was the most intense man she’d ever met. Even with those blasted sunglasses covering his eyes, she felt his eyes touch her….everywhere.</p><p>Instead, she watched as he tenderly, with a cool touch, lifted her wrist to his lips and placed the slightest of kisses to her pulse point. </p><p>His head rose to meet her gaze once more to find a wan smile curving that mouth. Those deep blue eyes bewitched and enthralled him. </p><p>Reeling from the tiny touch of his mouth to her flesh, Raymond tried to place reason to his action. He had to prove to himself that he could bear her closeness without his blood lust taking over. Her skin tasted like peonies blowing in a May breeze, her warm blood rising to the surface to tease and taunt him. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They walked and walked. Up one aisle, down another, while Raymond explained the business of wine making. Elizabeth hung on his words, fascinated by his knowledge and obvious passion for the grapes. </p><p>“We specialize in Burgundy, Bordeaux, and I’m proud to say, we’ve just developed a new, sweet vintage.” He led her to a large, long wooden table and held out a chair for her. “I’d value your opinion. Shall we?”</p><p>He could feel the delight in Elizabeth’s heart. She was having a good time, and he had to admit, so was he. Sitting across from her, he motioned to a young man with just a wave of his hand. Within moments, bottles and glasses were placed between them. A variety of hard cheeses were brought in on a cutting board, along with hot French bread. Bunches of deep purple grapes were added to the private feast, and for just a fleeting moment, Raymond felt warm and alive.</p><p>He felt human.</p><p>He continued to revel in her delight as her eyes opened wide at the display, and couldn’t help but chuckle. It felt good to laugh again.</p><p>As several bottles of wine were placed beside him by his friend Marvin, introductions were made all around. “You should have Miss Keen sample the new vintage, Raymond. I think she’ll be pleased.”</p><p>Raymond nodded as he took the bottle from his friend and poured a tiny portion into Elizabeth’s glass. “This is my new Pinot Noir, light, with a balanced body. Tell me, what do you taste?” </p><p>Her smile nearly melted him when she lifted the glass, swirled the wine, sniffed it briefly, and sipped. </p><p>He waited anxiously for her response, watching the physical action of her swallowing the beverage and couldn’t help but slide his tongue along the seam of his lips, imagining it was he she was tasting.</p><p>She lifted her head from the glass. “Fruit. And spice. Maybe….Chocolate?”</p><p>Raymond presented her with a look of pride, then up at Marvin. “I think we may just have to name this brand after Miss Keen, don’t you think, Marvin?”</p><p>“Just say the word and I’ll make the arrangements.” </p><p>Amused at their private joke, she took another sip. “I am not a connoisseur as you two are, but I have to say, it’s delicious. May I have some more?”</p><p>Raymond filled Elizabeth’s glass, then his own as Marvin took his leave. They found themselves alone.</p><p>Elizabeth wasted no time in enjoying the sharp brie, sampling the sweet wine grapes, then breaking off a crust of warm, doughy bread. The combination of all flavors on her tongue enhanced the taste of the wine ten-fold.</p><p>“Aren’t you eating?” She asked with a frown.</p><p>Taking a healthy sip of wine, he shook his head. “No, thank you. I enjoyed a large breakfast.”</p><p>She caught his reaction just then: he turned from her to finished the glass in one gulp.</p><p>“Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?” She dared to inquire. </p><p>He took a moment, decided not to lie. “I have a condition which makes my eyes very sensitive toward the light; any light.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She answered sincerely, reaching over to touch his cool hand. “Do you have to wear them at night as well?”</p><p>He so enjoyed her concern. Some may call it being too inquisitive. He admired her for it. “It depends. I tend to forego them if artificial lighting is not too bright.”</p><p>Even through his clothes, he felt her touch as it burned through his sensitive skin. He fought a battle within himself to tolerate, as well as relish her concern. After several glasses of wine, he found it easier to just enjoy her touch, the afternoon…and her.</p><p>The rain never let up throughout the day, and Raymond regretted not being able to take her through the yards. Another time. Maybe.</p><p>Would there be another time? He searched deep inside for an honest question.</p><p>And the same answer resonated in his soul.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Thank you for a lovely day, even with this never-ending rain.” Elizabeth pointed out as she sat beside him in the car.</p><p>Raymond nodded as he took the winding turns and long narrow roads, as the windshield wipers worked relentlessly to push the wind driven rain from the glass. Visibility was near to zero, yet Elizabeth noted that he drove a bit above the speed limit. He seemed to be able to navigate the blinding down-pour with minimal effort.</p><p>He stopped the car and turned to her, shrugged out of his coat. “Put this over your head. Unfortunately, I have no umbrella to protect you.”</p><p>She watched as he draped the butter-soft leather over her, then stepped from the car, and hurried around to help her out. He supported her around the waist, and together, they ran the short distance to her doorway.</p><p>Shaking the dripping rain from his coat, she handed it back to him, surprised when he refused to take it. </p><p>“Take it. I’ll retrieve it another time. Please go inside now and dry off; wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”</p><p>She decided not to argue with him. “Would you like to come up, see my apartment? Maybe have a cup of tea?”</p><p>The rain pelted them, as he shook his head in answer; neither of them moved. They stood so close their bodies touched. Raymond could feel her warmth and savored the sensation. He needed to get in his car and leave, but what he really hungered for was another taste. Before he could form his next thought, Elizabeth took that option from him. The sky darkened as thunder rocked the landscape. Eyes closed, he felt her nearness, her scent literally took his breath away as she moved ever closer. </p><p>Gripping his coat around her shoulders, she tilted her head toward him as he remained still as stone. His arousal touched her with the slightest of pressure as she molded her mouth to his, her lips begging a response.</p><p>Her scent, her touch, and the slight taste of grape and bread drove him on. He grabbed her upper arms and returned her kiss: a perfect melding of their mouths, her sweetness bombarding him with arousal as he fought an inner battle to stop. “You taste like Spring.” He murmured, then embraced her tighter as her arms came around his neck. Stop, he commanded himself as he pushed his length against her. Stop. Now.</p><p>Elizabeth had never enjoyed a kiss the way she’d cherished the embrace by this man. She slid her hand down the length of his body in order to caress him.</p><p>When he stopped her.</p><p>Taking her hand, then lifting it to his mouth, he kissed her palm, then folded her fingers over the touch. She stared up at him as rain beaded his sunglasses. “Let me see your eyes, Raymond.” She silently pleaded.</p><p>Had she frightened him by the request? He shook his head, his whisper sent chills through her that had nothing to do with the rain. “Au revoir, Elizabeth...Goodbye.”</p><p>He turned from her and was gone. His image blurred as he rushed to his car with a speed that astonished her. She stood at the doorway as his car pulled away from the curb, touched her lips, felt the coolness and shook her head.  He’d held back, for whatever reason. She’d felt his arousal, knew he wanted her, but hadn't acted on his feelings.</p><p>Entering her home and absently draping his rain-beaded coat over a chair, then stripping off her sopping wet clothing, she stepped into a hot shower. Her thoughts reeled as she went over all the events of the dreary, tempest filled day: He’d seen her across a lengthy patch of parking lot, responded to her name, although she could have sworn it had been a whisper she heard. On top of all that, he ate not a thing, just kept drinking glass after glass of wine, yet was sober as a judge. He kept his eyes shaded through the mind-blowing storm. And his kiss…oh his kiss…She’d never experienced so much with so little effort. Raymond appeared to be holding in his... dare she say it? Strength? Power? Yes, he’d definitely held back. But why? It was obvious he wanted her. She’d aroused him, that much was obvious. Raymond Reddington was clearly a man with secrets: cryptic and mysterious. </p><p>She intended to discover what secrets he hid.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Taking a private entrance to the chateau that only he utilized, Raymond threw his glasses onto a nearby table, opened his sopping wet shirt, spewing buttons in the air and to the floor as he peeled it from his chest and sent it flying. Being a creature who’d experienced neither heat nor cold, he walked shirtless and snagged a full carafe and tall wine glass, then made his way to his secluded library, tucked away in a far corner of the castle. Raising one leg, he kicked the heavy wooden door behind him, shutting it with such force, he left a sizable dent within the wood. Kate would be scolding him for that act of anger, but at this moment, he gave a damn about nothing except sating his thirst as his need to feed overwhelmed him. Placing the two vessels on a nearby desk, he threw open the heavy red velvet drapes so that he could enjoy the rain. </p><p>Settling himself in the giant antique chair that faced the window, he poured glass after glass of life-sustaining blood for temporary satisfaction. His loins ached as he sat, legs spread, head thrown back, She’d turned him inside out, simply by the touch of those angel soft lips upon his cold dead mouth. His thoughts consumed him; the possibility of how close he came to taking her, thinking of the longing he harbored deep in his loins for her, her nearness had nearly been his undoing.</p><p>Pouring the beverage into the tall wine glass, he continued to consume the ruby red liquid, his thoughts never strayed from the lovely Elizabeth. Her scent continued to shroud his thoughts, a scent that reminded him that she was a warm blood, a living, breathing female with the power to destroy him. Should anything happen to her, he would cease to exist, simple as that. Should he proceed to initiate a relationship with her, she’d be in constant danger. She was obviously an affectionate woman, given to all the wants and yearnings of someone who wanted more from a man. But he wasn’t a man: he was a monster, a creature capable of horrendous actions. He couldn’t have her susceptible to any of his darkness.</p><p>The simple truth lingered: He hungered to take from her; her kisses, her touch….her body.</p><p>All it took was a second and she wouldn’t be able to stop him, one moment of lost control, and he would slake his thirst from her sweet flesh, without meaning to hurt her. Her blood was like pure heroin to him: addictive and seductive. One wrong step, and she’d cease to exist. And he couldn’t allow that to happen.</p><p>And if he hurt her, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. She could never know what he was, and the only way to do that, was to never see her again.</p><p>Even as the words formed in his mind, he knew them to be false. How would he ever separate himself from her after today? The few hours spent with her proved some of the most blissful he’d enjoyed in many centuries. </p><p>Not because she so resembled the creature who’d changed his life and caused his living death. Elizabeth Keen was a smart, funny, beautiful individual whom he craved. He admitted he liked being with her while fighting his lust and temptation. She made no secret of her attraction to him, and while he attempted to avoid close contact with her, he admired her honesty. She laughed at his half-hearted remarks about wine and it bothered her not that she was soaked to the skin from the storm.</p><p>Her blouse had been drenched with rain, and he could see the outline of her lace bra underneath the moisture. Her breasts and nipples were practically revealed to him, and it had taken every semblance of his self-control to contain his burning desire for her.</p><p>She was already beginning to ask questions: why did he wear his sunglasses in the rain? Why was his skin cool to the touch?</p><p>These were facts that she could not be allowed to pursue…ever.</p><p>Taking another glass and filling it, he sipped while the rain poured in silver sheets upon the landscape, the wind pummeling against the window, the lightning brightening the black sky, thunder crashed and rocked the earth. </p><p>With Elizabeth filling his thoughts, his arousal grew and strengthened, matching the power and passion of the storm outside.</p><p>Throwing his head back, his blood rushing through his loins throbbing with wanton lust for her, he gripped the bowl of the glass as he climaxed with such intensity, the entire vessel shattered into a fine dust of nothingness between his fingers, fluttering to the floor like so much glitter. </p><p>He wept as blood-tinged tears slid from his eyes, falling like rubies onto his naked chest, as he continued to stare at the rain.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Raymond fights his attraction to Elizabeth, their relationship grows in spite of him; he struggles to hold back his craving; meanwhile a former lover vows vengeance when she sees Raymond and Elizabeth together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Nik Korpal sat in his laboratory, repeating the procedure he’d performed since becoming Reddington’s physician over a decade before.</p>
<p>Placing the slide containing a sample of Raymond’s blood, he looked through the microscope, hoping that this time he’d found the answer. But seeing proof of his patient's unique, high count of red blood cells with no change, Nik leaned back in his chair, and sighed.</p>
<p>“I take it your tests have failed again.” </p>
<p>Nik’s young, dedicated assistant, Vontae Jones, stepped closer, focused his sight on the slide and agreed. “Well, we never promised Mr. Reddington we’d find the origin of his accelerated blood cells. His DNA is mind-boggling. Who knew immortals really existed? Do we really know how old he is? Who turned him?”</p>
<p>“He’s never spoken about it.” Nik smiled at his young mentee. “I suspect it’s a tender subject and being a friend, as well as his doctor, I have never invaded his treasured privacy. All we know is that he was sired close to 900 years ago. He’d just returned from the Crusades, had settled into affairs of his land, enjoying a quiet life after years of death, blood and battle.”</p>
<p>“The man must be a walking history book.” Vontae stated with youthful curiosity and enthusiasm. Do you think he knew Edgar Allen Poe? Or Al Capone?”</p>
<p>Nik nodded. “It’s possible. He’s known some of the great personalities of the ages, yet he cannot speak of them of course, for fear of being exposed.”</p>
<p>“What I’d like to know is, how he manages to live in the same place all these centuries without the villagers and tourists suspecting he’s the same man?”</p>
<p>“He told me he leaves the chateau every generation or so and returns as a ‘descendant’ of Lord Reddington. It’s simple really, and very ingenious.”</p>
<p>“So, his family history ends with Mr. Reddington?” Vontae asked, his interest always piqued at the subject of this most unique and rare being. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Nik answered. “Being immortal, he cannot marry or have children. Even mating with a human could mean disaster for them both. His virility is off the charts, and of course, his strength and power could rip a mortal apart, so he can only enjoy sexual activities with another immortal.”</p>
<p>“It’s very sad, really.” Vontae added, his heart hurting for Mr. Reddington, who he thought of as an awesome being, as well as a compassionate one. It was Mr. Reddington who gave him the position of research assistant when he was deemed too young by other medical establishments in France. Now, thanks to him, Vontae became a personal assistant to Dr. Korpal, who'd put his faith in the young man's capabilities.</p>
<p>“The man is a superior, powerful creature, as well as dangerous. His blood is filled with healing powers, yet, when we inject our lab rats with minute doses, they drop like flies. We are, after all, only human, and our Mr. Reddington is… far from normal.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame him for wanting to be ‘normal’ or ‘human’. His senses are heightened: he can run at great speed, hear the wings of a bumble bee from a mile away; his sense of smell is off the charts. His sight may be affected by light, yet he can see objects at a great distance. All this, yet he is regarded as ‘undead.’ After all these centuries, why doesn’t he just let it go and accept his fate? He will live on long after the rest of us are in the ground.”</p>
<p>Nik shook his head sadly. “That’s just it. I can’t even fathom the number of friends and loved ones he’s buried.” He placed the red-tinted slides along with the hundreds of others in labeled cold storage cabinets, then faced Vontae. “He did confide to me that the only way he can be killed is by a direct wound through the heart. By the way, do you know his heart only beats about three times a minute?” He shrugged. “Another mystery that I’ve been trying to solve. Knowing all that, tell me: would you want to live forever?”</p>
<p>Vontae adjusted his large-rimmed eyeglasses and shook his head, while focusing on a clipboard on the nearby table. “No, I don’t think I would. The man cannot have children, has no heirs. When he is gone, if he ever does die, there will be no one to carry on his name, his legacy, his wealth. So, no, I’m happy with being a normal guy with a touch of asthma and a bum knee.”</p>
<p>Nik smiled in agreement, then took the clip board from him, saw the label.  “Ah, the blood tests I took from Miss Keen. Help me read them.”</p>
<p>“What are the tests for?”</p>
<p>“Anemia, it seems. She’s a young American tourist, living here for several months while she recovers from a gunshot wound.” When his fellow scientist raised brows in question, Nik answered. “She’s FBI; shot in a gunfight, survived an explosion as well. I just want to double-check her numbers; see if I should increase her vitamins and diet. Strictly routine.”</p>
<p>For the next twenty minutes they worked in tandem, checking the young American’s red cell count. Nik looked at the printout of her tests and shook his head. “No, this can’t be.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“She should be almost completely recovered. Yet, there’s no change. Her white blood count is still elevated.”</p>
<p>Puzzled, both doctors reviewed the tests again and came to the same conclusion. “It’s certainly not life threatening. She’s young and healthy, still recovering from the wound; she’s a bit thin but that is not a problem. I’m going to call her and get her in here again. I want to do more tests.”</p>
<p>As both men agreed that with additional supplements and weekly B-12 shots that should put her to rights, they placed her tests on top of the pile, and moved on with their work.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Red sat in his library, attempting to concentrate on his French first edition of ‘Les Fleurs du mal’. No matter what he did, his focus veered from the treasured words of the author and dear departed friend, Charles Beaudelaire. Raymond sought out the young poet and they became fast friends when the volume was published in 1857. He’d read the edition innumerable times over the years and knew it by heart. Another perk of his immortality: his incredible memory.</p>
<p>He read the same lines, over and over….</p>
<p>‘…Your head, your bearing, your gestures<br/>Are fair as a fair countryside.<br/>Laughter plays on your face<br/>Like a cool wind in a clear sky.<br/>Thus, I should like, some night<br/>When the hour for pleasure sounds,<br/>To creep softly, like a coward,<br/>Towards the treasures of your body…’</p>
<p>“Elizabeth….”</p>
<p>He had to stop torturing himself.</p>
<p>Slamming the book on the desk, he turned and grabbed his car keys. “I have to get out of this house, before I go mad.”</p>
<p>Moving at supernatural speed, he was inside his car in seconds, then deftly drove his Audi to the catacombs through the deserted back-hill roads at breakneck speed. At one point he recklessly navigated a narrow trail atop a cliff with such velocity, he nearly propelled over the edge.</p>
<p>He avidly required a distraction, noise, exquisite drink, a good cigar, and maybe some lively conversation with several acquaintances in order to pass the long lonely night ahead.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Some hours later, deep into the night, Raymond enjoyed the company of his friends, vampires all. </p>
<p>Smoking cigars, enjoying camaraderie and drinking their chosen non-wine beverage, he detected her scent: copper mixed with sickly sweet perfume. His body tightened from the contact when her cold arms wrapped around him from behind in a seductive gesture. </p>
<p>Madelyn.</p>
<p>“Well, lover, where have you been? I hope you missed me, because I’m thirsty and ready to take a walk on the wild side. Come with me, Raymond, and I’ll let you fuck me until that hard-on of yours is relieved. What do you say?”</p>
<p>Raymond was used to her crude seductive manipulations. And at some other time, he’d be only too happy to indulge her. He turned to her. She was a lovely creature, long auburn hair, a barely-there dress cut to the waist and tight in order to expose her very sexual body. </p>
<p>He was aroused…he ached… and she knew it.</p>
<p>“Bonsoir, Maddy. I see you are ready to party, aren’t you, mon cher?”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows raised, exhibiting those crimson-rimmed eyes. “Always, mi amour.” As others looked on, she grabbed his hand, placing it on her too-perfect breast, then moved it down her dress, opening her legs to show him she was more than prepared to play with him.</p>
<p>Trying hard not to insult her, he gently lifted his hand, then looked at her… really looked. Instead of sapphire blue, warm and filled with vibrancy, Maddy’s eyes were empty, void, dead. Instead of thick waves of soft dark hair, Maddy’s fell to her waist, burnished red and cold. Instead of gentle curves and a smile that could melt a man, Maddy was just another sex-driven immortal, pale, soulless and…stiff.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Raymond detested her, repulsed by her blatant display of carnal seduction. He couldn’t feign exhaustion or illness, because he never experienced any of those warm-blooded maladies. He simply decided to be honest.</p>
<p>“I’m honored by your invitation, Maddy, truly. But I’m enjoying my evening here with my friends. There will be no ‘walk on the wild side’ tonight. “Excusez-moi, s’il vous plaît.”</p>
<p>He knew it wouldn’t be enough to dismiss her, and he watched as her eyes burned crimson with anger and rejection. “Well, well, my apologies for thinking that you and I could have some fun. But I see now that you are in no such mood. I shall remove myself from your presence, Lord Reddington. Au revoir, mon amour.”</p>
<p>Before he could stop her, she was gone in a blink. Even if he’d gone after her, apologized for rejecting her, it would do no good. He’d been Madelyn’s lover for years. No, not a lover, for he had no romantic inclinations toward her. They were merely accustomed to bringing each other supreme pleasure without the worry of hurting each other. Their supernatural acrobatics while sharing intensely sexual relations for hours on end in the past had somewhat taken the edge off their relentless arousal.</p>
<p>They’d never mated, never locked souls in a deep abiding manner that would mean they were imprinted upon each other, forever; Raymond would never allow that. He didn’t love her, would never love her.</p>
<p>Turning his attention back to his friends, he found his evening now tainted by the presence. He simply wished to go home.</p>
<p>No…not home. What he yearned for, was to see Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Seeing her vision in his minds-eye, he bid au revoir to his friends, waved goodbye to other acquaintances, and left the building.</p>
<p>“Raymond, wait, please.”</p>
<p>It was his dearest friend, Ilya, who approached and shook his head. “Watch out for that one, Raymond.” He pointed out. “She will not take lightly to your rejection.” </p>
<p>“Merci, Ilya.” Raymond hugged his friend, who’d he’d known since the Crusades, when they faced numerous, fierce battles together. “She will soon find more interesting sport to entertain her. Did you see the way she looks at Constantine? A menage a trois I wish never to participate in.” Raymond joked.</p>
<p>“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that – and mean it!” Ilya exclaimed.</p>
<p>Raymond gave a moment’s thought to his past sexual escapades, including events of debauchery that he’d been part of during his life as an immortal, when his thirst for sex and blood had been raw and undisciplined. He yearned to harness his control and power since he’d met Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“I’m tired of her antics.” Raymond pointed out. “I long for serenity and quiet beauty these days. She will just have to live with my decision.”</p>
<p>“Oui.” Ilya stifled a chuckle. “They deserve each other; evil creatures all.”</p>
<p>They shared laughter, until Raymond bid his dear friend au revoir, and walked to his car. Slipping his hand inside his jacket pocket, he pulled out his sunglasses and slid them on. Looking up to the sky, he made a decision as he spied dawn breaking over the countryside. If he drove at normal speed, he’d arrived in the city and at Elizabeth’s building by mid-morning, perhaps catch her walking through the village, or on her terrace. No matter, as soon as he drew close, her scent would pull him in.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms over the steering wheel, then lowered his head, mind reeling, his body reacting to the picture he’d formed of her throughout his body.</p>
<p>What would he say to her? Should he bring flowers? A gift of some sort? Mon Dieu, I’m acting like a young man who’d just reached puberty, he thought.</p>
<p>Starting the engine, he decided to drive leisurely, enjoy the sunrise over the horizon, and make his way to the place where she lived.</p>
<p>Thoughts of Madelyn faded from his brain, never to return.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Insulted, frustrated, and seething from the fact that Raymond had deprived her of his deadly intense sexual prowess, Madelyn Pratt sat in her car, watching him leave the area.</p>
<p>“What the hell has gotten into you, mon amour?” She whispered, following him at a safe distance, while she noticed he was not on the path back to the castle. Where was he going?</p>
<p>She knew he hadn’t been with another woman: she would have smelled the bitch on his clothes, his skin. But what else could it be? He was hard as steel when last they met. He’d never turned her away before, yet it was different tonight. He was simply not interested in, well, whatever it was she offered. As she drove, her blood ran hot, and revenge was paramount on her mind. She’d discover his game, or whatever he was up to, then destroy whatever distraction had kept him from her bed. </p>
<p>A sense of evil self-assurance filled her black heart with ghoulish delight as she pursued her prince of darkness: the most insatiable, primal creature she’d ever known. </p>
<p>If she couldn’t have him, there wasn’t a being on this earth who would.</p>
<p>“Je vais vous faire revenir à moi.” She vowed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Liz disconnected the call from Dr. Korpal, who’d requested additional blood tests: strictly routine. She gave a moment’s thought to his request, then shrugged and put it out of her mind.</p>
<p>Stepping out onto her tiny terrace, coffee cup in hand, she looked over her small, but hearty abundance of herbs and plants. She smiled, taking a sip of steaming hot brew, savoring the nutty taste, while she looked up at the sky and gazed upon another lovely Spring day.</p>
<p>Closing the terrace doors and placing her mug in the sink, she grabbed her huge straw tote she used to carry vegetables and fruit. She exited her building and headed toward the village for a quiet shopping excursion. Walking would do her good. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she took in the scent of wildflowers. She delighted in the subtle spring breeze while delighting in the morning silence, broken only by the melodic song of blue birds, always a welcome sound.  </p>
<p>The outside markets were already in full swing, calling to Liz with friendly greetings of ‘bon jour’ and ‘bonne journee’ that made her feel as if she were inside a Disney movie. She chuckled light heartedly as she purchased fresh breads and in-season fruits, placing them in her wide straw bag.</p>
<p>An hour later, she stopped at the tiny local park on the way home, sitting at a bench, and dug in her bag for a small French roll. Then waited.</p>
<p>The pigeons began to land close by, and Liz tore off tiny bits of dough, then lightly tossed them to the ground where the winged gray doves wasted no time in enjoying their bounty.</p>
<p>“Bon jour, Elizabeth. Puis-je me joinder a vous?”</p>
<p>She turned quickly at the low baritone beside her. Where on earth had he come from? “Bon jour, Raymond.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to startle you. May I?” He gestured to the seat beside her as her emotions went from startled to surprised, to pure delight.</p>
<p>Her sincere, warm smile melted him from the inside out. “Oui. Of course. Please. What…what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>She handed him half the roll and waited for an answer.</p>
<p>“I was taking an early morning drive when I saw you feeding the birds and wanted to wish you good morning.”</p>
<p>She didn’t believe him for a minute, but somehow it didn’t matter. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. Now, why are you really here?”</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, those sunglasses covering his eyes, but his body language, moving close to her, told her why he’d sought her out. For the same reason, she was delighted to see him, her heart skipping beats at his familiarity. </p>
<p>“I- I missed you.” He said simply.</p>
<p>She grabbed his cool hand and nodded. “I’m glad. I missed you too.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for endless moments while the birds tweeted and begged for more bread. Liz never realized how pale he was in this light. </p>
<p>“Do you mind that I am here?”</p>
<p>“Why should I?” She tilted her head in question. The man was so old fashioned, so courtly and respectful, Liz began to wonder if he was of this world.</p>
<p>Don’t be foolish, she admonished herself. He comes from a long line of nobles and princes. He’s different, that’s all.</p>
<p>“I never want you to feel as if I’m invading your life…your privacy.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, and the scent of her hair flooded him with emotions he hadn’t enjoyed in many centuries. He controlled his primal urge to taste her blood as it rushed with excitement through her veins. Instead, he lifted his hand and tenderly brushed his fingers over her wealth of soft tresses. It was as though he’d been bestowed with a tiny blessing from Above.</p>
<p>She took his hand, entwined it within his own. “Would you like to have breakfast with me?”</p>
<p>Her scent drew him closer to his arousal. Did he dare? </p>
<p>“Yes.” He answered in a breath. “I’ve already dined, but…yes.”</p>
<p>And then, he leaned in, waiting for her to move away from him. She never did. “Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>He inched his way toward her, unable to hold back any longer for a taste of her lovely mouth. Their lips met, came together perfectly, moving slowly, savoring each other’s touch. He brought an arm around her, as she slid closer to him. </p>
<p>Liz instinctively suspected this virile man was filled with a power he was holding back because they were in a public place. </p>
<p>She wanted more. Craved a closeness with him that she wanted to share. Her emotions overwhelmed her as the kiss grew deeper, passion-filled and oh so tempting.</p>
<p>As if suddenly realizing they were in a public place as people began to fill the park, Raymond slowly broke the kiss, leaned back, gazed at her with an expression that bordered on agony. “You taste like sunshine, warm and bright.”</p>
<p>Liz gave him a smile, while caressing his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you as well.” She whispered in his ear in an intimate fashion. “Shall we go?”</p>
<p>He gave her a quick nod as they tossed the remainder of the bread to the waiting winged visitors. He then rose first, offered his hand and she readily took it, while he grabbed her bag with the other.</p>
<p>Together, they walked arm in arm, strolling lazily across the park, then towards her apartment, sharing quiet conversation coupled with light laughter.</p>
<p>Both were blissfully unaware that somewhere in the shadows a woman watched them. Enraged hate filled her undead being as she silently vowed retaliation, not only to Raymond for his rebuff, but to the warm blood with whom he’d just blatantly kissed in public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liz and Raymond share conversation, kisses and much more in Liz's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together, they entered Liz’s quaint apartment, and Raymond instantly became aware of her scent. It seeped into every fiber of his body. He relished the traces of vanilla, chamomile, now mixed with touches of jasmine shampoo and a nutty dash of coffee.</p>
<p>“This is absolutely lovely, Elizabeth; quaint and, if I may say….very French.”</p>
<p>She watched as he placed the straw tote on her table, then removed his jacket and draped it across one of the kitchen chairs. The first three buttons of his dark silk shirt were undone, revealing a light dusting of golden curls across a broad chest. A striking, attractive man, she couldn’t help but hold her breath as her eyes drank him in; broad shoulders, strong muscled legs, strong chin, and his lips -- lips she wished to kiss again. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him -- in every way. But first: breakfast.</p>
<p>“So, what shall we have?” She emptied the bag to distract herself from his commanding presence. “Coffee or tea? Your choice. I have fresh eggs and warm baguettes. How about an omelet?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No, thank you. But you go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least have a cup of coffee?” She sighed, thinking, does this man ever eat?!</p>
<p>He didn’t want to refuse her again. “That’s fine. Black please.”</p>
<p>Raymond would pretend to drink it by putting the cup to his mouth, but not swallowing the coffee. If he did, it would come right back up. A courteous guest would never do that to his hostess.</p>
<p>Elizabeth indulged in a small French baguette, omelet and a piece of fruit. Raymond watched as she took a variety of vitamins. “Is Nik taking good care of you?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yes, but apparently, he wants to see me again for more blood tests.”</p>
<p>Concern covered his face as she continued. “Seems my red cells haven’t returned to normal or something. I probably just need more supplements, maybe B-12 shots.” She shrugged, clearly not worried.</p>
<p>His concern for her health deepened. “I’ll be happy to drive you. When will you go?”</p>
<p>She rose to place the dishes in the sink, then took her seat. Leaning closer to him, she winked. “I’m perfectly capable of taking myself to the lab, Raymond. But thank you for the offer.” </p>
<p>Then he did something a bit unexpected. He slid his hand across the table to entwine with hers. “Please don’t take this lightly, Elizabeth.” His voice was a plea. “Let’s make it tomorrow. This can’t wait. You must take care of yourself, so please, allow me the honor of driving you. Yes?”</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand and relented. “Yes of course. If you’re not busy?”</p>
<p>“I’m never too busy for you.” </p>
<p>She nodded, understanding and agreement clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s settled,” he nodded succinctly. “Tell me about your job.” He asked softly.</p>
<p>She gathered, then voiced her thoughts. “I joined the FBI about four years ago, after graduating from Quantico; spent time in the Mobile Emergency Section of New York specializing in psychology and trained as a profiler, then began work in Washington.” She began, as Raymond looked on, rapt. </p>
<p>“My dad, Sam, passed away not long ago from lung cancer.” She told him, sadness marring her lovely face.</p>
<p>Raymond said nothing, prompting her to continue. “I was married for a brief time, but it…didn’t work out.” She exhaled deeply. </p>
<p>Now he spoke. “I’m so sorry for your heartache.” He squeezed her hand in comfort. “If I could ease your pain, I would do so in a second.”</p>
<p>She forced a smile. “After the divorce, I dove headlong into my job, climbing the ladder of success, so to speak. Assigned to a dangerous case, I was in the process of apprehending a major player of a drug cartel when I was ambushed. I was shot twice, once in the back, once very close to a major artery near my heart. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard the earth explode beneath me: they’d blown up the building and left me for dead.” Her voice lowered as she focused on a point over his shoulder. “Had it not been for my team, I would have bled out, and certainly, would not be here talking to you right now.”</p>
<p>Tears choked him as he fought for words. “I can’t imagine the pain you must have gone through. How long did you convalesce, Elizabeth? How long before you came to be here, in France? Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Ten months.” She told him, her eyes managing a brightness despite all she’d just revealed to him. </p>
<p>This woman was, indeed, a warrior, whom he’d grown to admire and respect in such a short time. “So much courage.” He whispered. “Cœur d’un lion.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for sharing your experience with me. I am humbled and honored.”</p>
<p>He moved his chair closer to her own, raised her hand to his lips, and lovingly placed a lingering kiss to her warmth.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for long moments, each lost in their own thoughts until Liz decided that she wanted answers of her own. “Raymond, Dr. Nick is taking good care of me.” She touched his face to reassure him of her recovery. “Please, let’s not speak of it again.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “You miss your work, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She replied softly. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to return to the FBI, but I’ve found a lovely quiet life here.” </p>
<p>And I met you, she added silently.</p>
<p>Raymond studied her expression: a bit of sadness, mixed with a trace of hope; grateful to be alive. She never failed to amaze him. “If you are ever in need, I am at your disposal, day or night. I mean it.”</p>
<p>At the sincerity in his tone, she nodded, then held back tears. “Now, your turn.” Her smile returned, filling him with emotions he thought long forgotten. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wait to see me the day I passed out in the castle?” She saw his body stiffen, which was odd, because Raymond rarely moved at all when he sat, or stood, or spoke: Like a stone; it was almost unnatural. But this time, she wanted answers. She deserved them. Didn’t she?</p>
<p>He exhaled slightly but hadn’t removed his cool hand from hers as she waited for a response. “You reminded me of someone I knew long ago.”</p>
<p>Liz squeezed his hand with encouragement for him to continue. “Who was she? Your wife? Lover?”</p>
<p>He lowered his head; his mouth formed a grim line. “No.”</p>
<p>“This woman – she hurt you?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “You could say that.” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” Elizabeth whispered. “What was her name?”</p>
<p>“It’s not important.”</p>
<p>“If she hurt you, it’s important to me. What was her name?” Liz pressed, a wealth of determination in her voice.</p>
<p>He hesitated for so long, she believed he’d refuse to answer. Then finally: “Elisabetta.”</p>
<p>Liz thought she’d fall from the chair. Instead, her brows raised, and she continued to question him. “You knew a woman with my name? A woman looked like me?” She asked in wonderment. “How long ago was this? As far as I know, there’s no one in my family history who shares my name, so we’re clearly not related.” She appeared lost in thought for a moment. “Do you know her last name? Was she French or American?”</p>
<p>Raymond was amazed she could speak so fast, and with such enthusiasm. “Don’t you ask a lot of questions? No, it was a brief, shall we say, liaison, so I didn’t learn her last name. And yes, she was French.”</p>
<p>Clearly, Liz was computing all this information in her head. Raymond could feel her emotions while she obviously put her FBI talents to use. “Is she still alive? Do you have any photos of her?”</p>
<p>Raymond nearly smiled at the irony of this entire conversation. Of course, he could never tell her of his otherworldly history with Elisabetta. “No. She died at a young age. Your resemblance to her is remarkable. The day I came upon you in the castle, I was quite shocked.”</p>
<p>Liz looked away, crestfallen. Raymond’s only attraction to her was the love he held for this woman. “Oh, I understand. So, when you saw me, I only reminded you of her, of what you missed.”</p>
<p>Raymond shot up, nearly knocking the chair over. Keep calm, he told himself. He pulled her up and stood toe to toe with her. “Never, ever say that to me. I do not love her. She did something to me that could never be forgiven or forgotten.” He lifted her chin with a single finger. “I walked away from you that day and my actions were unconscionable. I beg your forgiveness, Elizabeth. But your physical resemblance to her is where it ends. Now that we’re acquainted, we’ve spent time together…we’ve kissed, it’s different now.” He caressed her cheek, while arousal assailed him. “You are a beautiful creature, Elizabeth, and I’m pleading with you to forget what I’ve told you about her. You are nothing, absolutely nothing like her; do you understand?”</p>
<p>She utterly believed him and didn’t reply - didn’t feel the need. Instead, as naturally as the sun rose and set, they came together for a kiss, their arms around each other, yearning for closeness. Her scent encompassed him; her warmth trickled inside him. His arousal rose as he pressed into her. Control steadied as he concentrated on her mouth, sweet as the morning dew, the soft mounds of her breasts pressed against his chest. A tempting torment filled him. He wanted her naked, and wet, ready for him. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not today.</p>
<p>And yet, their kisses were perfect. They leaned away, then came together again, his palm daring to slide down to her rear, pushing her into his thick length as he practiced a hard-fought control. Don’t let go, he told himself. Enjoy the here and now. Just revel in her warmth and softness, her dips and curves, the blissful beauty of her lovely mouth.</p>
<p>And he did. Control won over when his hand softly grazed her breasts; he savored her suggestive moans of pleasure, sensed her accelerating heartbeat. </p>
<p>And then, her hand slid down his body, her touch was light and sensual, not rough and commanding. Her soft, feminine fingers traced the outline of his erect length. Her kisses drove him mad with bliss, wild with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Raymond….”</p>
<p>He couldn’t risk hurting her, but there was something he could do. To her amazement, he lifted her as if she were but a fragile flower. “Your bed?”</p>
<p>Arms circled his shoulders, her heavily lidded eyes evidence of her arousal. He could smell her sex, musky and mouth-watering. “Just next door.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder, and in a blink, she was lowered to the center of her bed, with Raymond standing over her. The drapes were drawn. It was nearly dark in the room, so he took a moment, then slowly removed his glasses, placing them on her nightstand. He made the decision to bring her pleasure, without harming her.</p>
<p>She was not a creature of eternal night, he reminded himself. Take your time, give her as much as pleasure as she deserves, then take your leave.</p>
<p>He dared not risk more.</p>
<p>Leaning toward her, he whispered in her ear, playfully nipping, then licking her ear lobe. His tongue savored such sweetness. “Elizabeth?” He asked.</p>
<p>She knew. She just knew. “Yes, Oh yes.”</p>
<p>Tenderly, reverently, he removed her sneakers and socks, then hooked his thumbs inside the rim of her jeans, and pulled them down, along with a lace covered red thong that nearly drove him out of his mind.</p>
<p>He knelt on the bed, softly opened her legs and stared at her. “You are truly breathtaking.” He wasted no time, lowering his head, first to kiss her legs and inner thighs, then, with painfully infinite patience, he placed his thumbs on her warm, waiting flesh, and spread her feminine lips.</p>
<p>Elizabeth watched him through half-closed eyes. He’d taken off his glasses, but she couldn’t see his eyes in the darkness. Instead, she concentrated on what he was doing to her. She was so hot and filled with want, and close to climax. His cool lips burned her already warm wet flesh. His tongue darted and pierced her slippery slit, and she fisted the bed clothes, writhing from his ministrations. She came in seconds, delighting in the pleasure he gave her. “Raymond…..oh…..oh…..yes, more, please…..Don’t stop….Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>She felt his strong hands grab her hips and lift her legs for closer access to his mouth. He was devouring her as if she were a feast, and she couldn’t get enough of his concealed strength, his commanding touch and dominating persona.</p>
<p>He licked and suckled her clitoris, blowing on her flesh until she cried out again and again. But he didn’t stop there. He kept kissing and nipping, his fingers exploring, delving inside her as she writhed and pushed herself toward his mouth, silently begging for more.</p>
<p>Faster and harder, deeper and hotter he suckled on her flesh, his tongue darting in and out of her slick channel as her body squirmed, her heart raced like a runaway train, while sweat softly veiled her.</p>
<p>Higher and higher she climbed, her hands clenching the silk fabric covering his shoulders, her soft cries begging him not to stop. When she reached the top of the cliff, her climax broke her, and still, he kept going.</p>
<p>“Raymond, yes…..yes…..”</p>
<p>She felt a rumble from his chest. Was that a growl? Stars exploded behind her eyes when powerful tremors rocked her body, and her entire body shook. Never had she experienced sensations such as this.</p>
<p>Raymond felt her exhaustion and sought only to embrace and calm her. He lay beside her, took her in his arms, while she curled around him. He took the sheet and draped it over her nakedness. His craving for her continued, his erection throbbed, yet he held in his own desire, happy to tend to her pleasure only.</p>
<p>He wanted her more than he could fathom. She placed her palm on his chest, lazily covering the dusting of hair over what used to be his beating heart.</p>
<p>Raymond turned and looked deep into her eyes, blue as priceless sapphires, If he truly had a heart, it would certainly beat for her. Only her. “You are well.” It wasn’t a question. The deeper involved they became, the more her emotions became his own. </p>
<p>“Yes.” She placed a palm to his cool cheek. “I’ve never felt more alive, or…more cared for. But….”</p>
<p>He knew exactly what she was thinking, and only wished to avert her fears. “But – you’re wondering why we weren’t, ‘together’?”</p>
<p>She lowered her head, all of a sudden, shy. He gathered her up in his embrace and whispered in her ear. “I know you have not yet regained all your strength as a result from your injury. Please forgive me for protecting you, because if I hurt you in any way, or caused you any discomfort, I would be unable to live with myself.”</p>
<p>His lips tickled her ear, and she lifted her head to look at him through the dim shadows of her room. “I know you care for me, Raymond.” She echoed his whispers as they lay in each other’s arms. “I won’t question your decision. But someday, we will be together – in every way. Do you hear me?”</p>
<p>A frown then marred her lovely features; he would not have it. “Ce serait bien de te voir sourire.” He kissed her nose lightly.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I’m sorry; my French is not…...” She gave him that tiny precious laugh he adored.</p>
<p>“I said… ‘it would be nice to see you smile’.”</p>
<p>Her lips curved upward in answer, giving him what he desired. “Then you should be pleased.”</p>
<p>They shared a kiss filled with unspoken promises, and the certainty that they fit together perfectly. He began to play with her hair, caressing the soft strands. “I want to spend more time with you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I want to get to know you better as well.” She rested her arms on his chest, clearly thinking of things they could do to be together. “How about a picnic? I can make some fried chicken and salads and fruit. And of course, some more of that delicious wine I tasted at your winery the other day?”</p>
<p>How could he refuse her anything? Her heart returned to a steady rhythm once more, adrenaline finally slowing in the aftermath of numerous orgasms. “It’s a wonderful idea. Shall we do it today? It’s still early. And you’ll not trouble yourself. I have cooks that will prepare anything you wish. I know the perfect place.” He added, delight filling him at the idea of making her happy.</p>
<p>She hugged him hard even as he knew her idea was dangerous – for them both. However, he hungered for her more and more as each dawn passed. He was incapable of distancing himself from her. </p>
<p>Elizabeth was worth the risk.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>He waited for her outside the building while she showered and changed her clothes. He adjusted his sunglasses, then paced up and down the narrow walk, inner conflict continued to assail him at the idea of not only bringing her pleasure but spending more time with her – alone.</p>
<p>What the hell was he doing? What if her feelings grew into something deeper? Sooner or later she would discover what he was: a creature not of this world, whose only nourishment was blood. She was a highly intelligent woman. He’d promised never to lie to her. </p>
<p>He had to face the fact that there could be no future for them - none at all.</p>
<p>Yet as his conscience demanded he end this now, his heart – whatever was left of it- guided him to her essence, her courage, her beauty.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, she emerged, a vision in pale blue and white. She wore a flare sleeveless sundress cut just above the knee, a light sweater draped over her shoulders; her dark waves swept up from her slender neck, tied in a ponytail; on her feet, white sandals with ankle straps. He could not take his eyes from her.</p>
<p>He opened the car door and she looked up at him, and then it happened: those blue of hers held him in thrall, imprinting on his soul. He froze, unable to move or speak.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She touched his arm.</p>
<p>His gaze locked onto hers. Fighting to find his voice, he managed to shake his head. “N – Nothing.” He covered her hand with his own, squeezed it convincingly. “You look lovely. Shall we go?”</p>
<p>He took her arm, helped her into the car, then hurried to the driver’s side, anxious to start their day together. </p>
<p>It was too late to turn back. It was done. He cursed himself even while their combined emotions encompassed him like a warm blanket. </p>
<p>He was falling in love with her.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lovely spring day, a picnic, shared laughter -- then, disaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Less than an hour later, Raymond led Elizabeth to his castle. Parking the car toward the rear of the ancient structure, he ran around to the passenger side, and opened the vehicle door.</p>
<p>“Are we having a picnic inside?” She joked, entwining her hand with his, as he led her away from the tall, well-kept palace and onto a narrow trail. </p>
<p>“Not today.” He told her, kissing her hand as they walked through a copse of trees, where an overhang of branches concealed their way. “Are you strong enough to walk a bit?”</p>
<p>She loved his knightly concern for her well-being and nodded, feeling stronger with every step they took, together. “I could walk for miles in this beauty. It’s right out of a fairy tale.” She stated as they strolled through what appeared to be a forest, all seeming a part of his land. “Maybe I’ll turn into a princess, and you’ll be my prince.”</p>
<p>He stopped and turned to face her. “You? A princess, Elizabeth? No, never a princess. Always a queen.”</p>
<p>A slight breeze lifted several errant strands of hair from her tied back hair, and Raymond tenderly tucked it behind her ear, the scent of jasmine filling his senses with sparks of delight, not to mention, arousal.</p>
<p>They stood there for a moment, maybe two. Blue birds caroled high in the surrounding tall trees, and there were oceans of wildflowers as far as the eye could see. Colors exploded all around them, blooms she couldn’t name emitted heavenly aromas, all combined with the loving touch of his hand. </p>
<p>She’d never felt stronger. Or happier. </p>
<p>Raymond felt her joy, and it became his joy. How could he ever let her go? How could he even entertain the idea of never seeing her again, never touching or tasting her sweetness? Never again staring into those deep, expressive blue eyes? Reveling in her scent: subtle, sweet, not to mention utterly seductive, sensual?</p>
<p>He watched her breathe deep of the purity and beauty of this place, and knew he’d never look at this scene the same way again.</p>
<p>They continued on, walking at their leisure, comfortable in their silence, arm in arm, until, finally, they came to a clearing.</p>
<p>To their right lay a babbling brook, facing a lone, enormous, tree.  “Well, here we are.”</p>
<p>Liz turned her head and saw the virtual feast, set up under the overlapping branches of the towering oak: Food. Wine. Fruit. Bread. Crystal glasses. All placed on a wide, square blanket. </p>
<p>She felt as though she was gazing at a picture postcard, but then again, what else should she expect from a man who lived in a castle? </p>
<p>“You’re surprised, Elizabeth.” He whispered in her ear, sparking a tiny explosion of arousal within her. </p>
<p>He didn’t ask. He just knew. “Well, when I heard the word, ‘picnic’, naturally I pictured a small basket, filled with chicken, maybe potato salad and bottled water. This spread could feed an army!”</p>
<p>Her smile was lopsided and so adorable. “If you’ll look closer, you’ll find all those items.” He laughed, taking her sweater, and placing it with his jacket on the corner of the blanket.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll need a tour to help me find the – oh my gosh, caviar and oysters? I was expecting potato chips and pickles!!”</p>
<p>Again, she laughed, and Raymond knew he’d made her happy. “Indeed. How can one have a picnic without teasing the palate with a variety of the savory, sweet and salty?”</p>
<p>She leaned over to kiss him, taking him by surprise, loving her spontaneity. “Is it all too much, Elizabeth?” His voice was low and inviting.</p>
<p>She wasted no time in grabbing a porcelain plate, a large serving spoon and digging in. Turning to face him, she shook her head. “It’s perfect. Anyway, I’m starving!”</p>
<p>He wanted her to eat, gain back her strength. He opened the wine as she helped herself, then poured them both a glass of his finest, hoping she wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t enjoying the feast, only the wine.</p>
<p>She filled a plate for him, then both leaned back against the thick wide trunk of that tree.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Elizabeth watched as he enjoyed the wine – but nothing else. He simply pushed the food around in his plate, but she wouldn’t be fooled. He hadn’t eaten; not a crust of warm, fresh-baked bread, not a slice of cheese, an olive, nothing. Come to think of it, he hadn’t eaten at the winery that day, either. Why? Was he ill? Taking medication that took away his appetite? </p>
<p>The man absolutely fascinated her. He seemed to step from a history book: from his manner of speech, to his courtly actions toward her. Rather than satisfy his own pleasure, he brought her to a height of desire she never thought possible. She’d never known anyone quite like him; and after spending time with him, she only yearned for more.</p>
<p>“Did you try the wine grapes?’ His husky whisper distracted her thoughts, sent ripples of awareness down her spine. “They’re from the winery. Open your mouth.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth turned toward him as he reached for a fat, purple wine grape, pulling it from its stem with his beautiful fingers. Meeting his covered gaze, he presented the fruit to her. Slowly, deliberately, she bit into the plump berry, flavors exploding inside her mouth as tiny drops of juice dribbled, ever so slowly, down her chin, onto her chest.</p>
<p>His sudden change in demeanor was not lost on her. She sensed his arousal. Her breath caught in her chest as his finger caught the errant juice on her chin, then suckled his own finger. Her breast heaved as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. “Kiss me.”</p>
<p>They came together in a blink, mouths joining as the tangy flavor of grape rested on tongues and lips. Raymond brought his arm around, then lowered her to the blanket as the spring sun shone on them. Soft breezes drifted over them, and the rush of the brook did indeed, make for an idyllic image.</p>
<p>He lay half across her, deepening their kiss. Elizabeth brought her arms around him, stroking his wide back.</p>
<p>Raymond thrilled in her, couldn’t get enough of her. He sensed her hunger for him, and he burned for her as well. Could he trust himself to make her his own? Could he hold back his primal urge to bury himself deep inside her without harming her? </p>
<p>“Raymond….please….”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt him freeze, grow unnaturally still. He leaned away from her and sat up, his posture straight and stiff. “Raymond, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Do not move, understand? Not a sound.”</p>
<p>Something that seemed suspiciously like a low growl emitted from his throat. She did as he said, and remained on the blanket, uttering not a word when he stood, a commanding and dangerous presence.</p>
<p>What was it that had him on alert?</p>
<p>Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw them.</p>
<p>Wild boars. Two of them.</p>
<p>They’ll kill us, she thought. And while defending her there was no doubt Raymond would give his life if need be.</p>
<p>What could she do? I can’t just sit here and do nothing while he faced the predators, she thought, as fear gripped her. He stood, moving to shield her, never taking his eyes from the animals in their path.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in disbelief as she watched the string of events as if in slow motion. </p>
<p>From her spot on the grass, she saw him slowly remove his sunglass and slide them into his shirt pocket. Then he advanced on the animals.</p>
<p>They had to be two or three hundred pounds each. How would they survive if these boars charged? She knew that their powerful tusks could rip them apart. Tears slid down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Raymond’s back as he approached the pair.</p>
<p>Closer and closer he drew near, as Elizabeth watched in horror. He’s going to challenge them? She couldn’t believe her eyes. He had to have some sort of knife or weapon on his person, didn’t he?</p>
<p>She was unable to blink as the boars dug their heels in the grass, grunted, lowered their massive heads, and charged Raymond.</p>
<p>Her scream rang out as one boar was flung across the grass as if he were a fly, landing on his back. He rolled, found his footing, then ran in the opposite direction, deep into the woods.</p>
<p>The other boar continued to approach Raymond, then stopped dead in his tracks. Inches from each other, the animal appeared to look straight into Raymond’s eyes, never moving for what seemed like hours. </p>
<p>Within seconds, it too, turned, and followed its mate into the woods.</p>
<p>Elizabeth watched, spellbound, as Raymond stood silent for only a second or two; so still, it was as if he weren’t breathing. She rose from the blanket, light-headed, her legs weak and quivering, her hands shaking from fear, not believing what she’d just witnessed.</p>
<p>She observed him as he turned and reached inside his pocket to retrieve his sunglasses. Just before he slid them back in place, she lifted her head to see his eyes: deep amber, ringed in gold. </p>
<p>She took one step toward him. “Wh-what…are….you?”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth!” He caught her just before she collapsed in his arms.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Within seconds, carrying Elizabeth in his arms, they were in his car, and back at her apartment within the hour. He carried her up to her bed, removed her sandals, then covered her with a thin blanket. It had all been too much for her. She’d passed out just as he'd approached her with otherworldly speed and brought her home.</p>
<p>Grabbing a bottled water from her refrigerator, he waited for her to wake up, slid a chair from the corner of the room and sat facing her, wondering what she’d think of him. </p>
<p>She’d seen what he’d done, seen his display of strength and power, seen his eyes.</p>
<p>There had been no way to avoid the situation. He couldn’t allow those boars to attack Elizabeth, not when he possessed the power to stop them.</p>
<p>He could have ripped them apart, if he were alone, but he wasn’t alone. He pushed one aside and entranced the other one with fear, forcing it to retreat.</p>
<p>Taking her hand in his, he brought her palm to his lips, softly kissing her warmth. Her eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. “You are safe, Elizabeth.” He whispered, caressing her hand, craving that lifeline. “You are safe now.”</p>
<p>He gently pushed wayward strands of hair away from her face as she slowly awakened, bracing himself for her wrath.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, Elizabeth became aware of her surroundings. She was home, responding toward the cool touch caressing her hand. It was him. He’d removed his glasses. She’d thought she’d been mistaken, but here, now, was the truth. His eyes were unusual. They were….</p>
<p>Breaking his hold on her, she shot up in the bed, and rubbed her hand in an attempt to gain some semblance of –</p>
<p>“Don’t come any closer!” She exclaimed, moving further away from him, as he stood in place.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, I – “</p>
<p>Eyes open in shock, horror, and disbelief, her breaths came hard and fast. Was she dreaming? Or was this – was he -- a nightmare come to life?</p>
<p>He stared at her, hands at his sides, looking contrite, but she didn’t accept anything he could say or do to explain himself. “You know I’d never hurt you.”</p>
<p>His words not only confused her- they made her think. And then, watching him, compiling everything she’d witnessed in the past days, her profiling talents kicked in. And the puzzle fragments in her head began to fit together, piece by piece, as she stood on opposite sides her bed, but in reality, they were truly, worlds apart. The bed where she’d allowed him to arouse her, kiss her, touch her….make love to her. “Oh my God, it can’t be.” She told him, her heart racing, body trembling, brain attempting to make sense of all this.</p>
<p>Again, he stood silent, didn’t move. That strange stillness of his; those strange eyes.</p>
<p>She swallowed hard, gathered her thoughts, then found her voice: “You never eat, your skin is cool to the touch, and your eyes are always covered.” She began as her hands clenched; she felt faint once more yet fought the sensation. “I thought I imagined it earlier in my bed when I touched your chest, and there was barely a heartbeat. You're incredibly strong. You punched a wild boar with one hand! Somehow, you frightened the other one with just a look!”</p>
<p>She was breathing too hard; in a moment she’d hyperventilate. “Elizabeth, please. Ease your breaths or you’ll pass out again.” He presented an outstretched arm. “Please let me help you.”</p>
<p>“Help me?! Help me? Oh my God… do you drink blood? Do you kill people to survive? Were you planning to – to take my blood today?” She cried. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll scream. I can’t believe I’m saying this: you are not human.”</p>
<p>Her words cut through him as surely as a knife chopped away at his already dead heart. “Listen to me, please. Elizabeth, let me explain.” Raymond pleaded for her attention, knowing she was in no condition to listen to him. She was in shock and the trauma of seeing what she saw today was just too much for her. “You have no reason to fear me.”</p>
<p>“No reason? I kissed you, welcomed you into my apartment, my bed. I shared part of myself with you….”</p>
<p>Raymond pursed his lips and shook his head, even now desiring her, hungering for her. “Surely you must know by now that I care for you?”</p>
<p>“The only thing I know is that I know nothing. How could you lead me on?  It's all been a lie, and I believed every word. I need you to leave – now, and don’t come back. I mean it.”</p>
<p>She became lightheaded and nearly stumbled over a chair. Raymond dared to approach her, then stopped when she demanded in an eerily calm voice. “Get out.” </p>
<p>There was nothing more to say. He took one last look at her, his soul in deep despair, turned and walked away.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was early evening when Dembe sensed a myriad of emotions crashing down on Raymond. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Raymond faced his friend. “She knows what I am.” He choked, shaking his head. Dembe hadn’t seen Raymond so despondent in many years. </p>
<p>“Let me pour you a glass of….” Dembe’s words trailed off as Raymond moved toward the stairs.</p>
<p>“I do not want to be disturbed. No exceptions. Please be kind enough to call Nik and tell him to attend to Elizabeth as soon as possible. She passed out again today, and I fear for her health." With those words, Dembe watched Raymond turn and disappear towards the chapel, all the while feeling helpless and wishing there was something he could do for his cherished friend whom he considered a brother. It was best for everyone to stay far away from him now. He needed to be alone, and that’s exactly what Dembe intended.</p>
<p>After calling Nik and relaying Raymond's message, he made his way toward Raymond’s office across the hall. He noticed the opened door to the impressive room, where exquisite dark wood, priceless art, and Persian carpets dominated the area. Stepping inside this room was like taking a walk back in time. Inhaling the clean scent of wood soap, he decided to pass the time until Raymond needed him by straightening out the desk, manage any correspondence that begged attention.</p>
<p>Going through the mountain of mail that Raymond had neglected since meeting Miss Keen, Dembe sat at the enormous, spacious hand carved desk that had been in the Reddington family for generations. He searched for a letter opener, fishing through the multitude of drawers. That’s when he spotted them: Raymond’s records, journals and diaries, arranged chronologically through the years. </p>
<p>“He told me he destroyed these a long time ago.” He murmured, grabbing the thick, volumes, bound with soft leather fastenings. Dropping them onto the surface of the desk, Dembe read the dated labels written in Raymond’s neat hand, and strangely enough, penned in English, instead of French.</p>
<p>For the next two hours, Dembe sat and carefully leafed through the books until he found the entries he searched for: Raymond’s submissions of the fateful day they’d encountered the witch in the glen. In his private texts, details of that day were as clear to Dembe as if they’d happened yesterday. </p>
<p>Raymond described his fateful meeting with the lovely, treacherous Elisabetta. He'd described his instant, undeniable attraction to her alluring and sensual charm. Dembe recalled the manner in which the woman bewitched the virile, powerful Lord of the Manor.</p>
<p>Turning pages, he read graphic descriptions of the events following Raymond’s horror-filled hours in the company of that monster. Dembe recalled that through it all, after she’d drugged, enjoyed his body, then sired and tortured him, he’d found the strength and courage to destroy her, instead of surrendering his immortal being to become a slave to her wishes and demands.</p>
<p>A tear slid down Dembe’s cheek as he recalled the vision of Raymond storming the heavy doors of the castle, red-hot hunger filling his person, his eyes as if on fire. Dembe could have predicted it would happen to his dear friend, and to this day, hated himself for not following Raymond into the woods and slaying Elisabetta before she could somehow overpower him. </p>
<p>Instead of attacking the household, the least Dembe could do was offer himself to Raymond, let him feed and sire him in order to spare the rest of the servants. In the interim, they’d remained friends and brothers, each supporting the other, keeping their secret and only revealing their immortality to trusted mortals, of which there were a treasured few, including Nik, Kate and precious others.</p>
<p>There was even a passage mentioning Elisabetta’s father and the hatred he held for Raymond in the days and weeks that followed; he’d never forgiven Raymond, but in a terrible twist of fate, the old man had been sired by an enemy years after Elisabetta’s death. Now an immortal as well, he lived by himself deep in the woods, a type of hermit, never seeing another soul.</p>
<p>Suddenly an idea formed in Dembe’s mind: what if Elizabeth was convinced to read these journals? What if it would help to understand the man behind the immortal? The man he’d been before the horror of immortality held him in its grip?</p>
<p>Before changing his mind, knowing that he'd suffer Raymond’s fury for sharing his personal thoughts with Elizabeth, Dembe dared to take one leather bound volume only: the very one that gave the history of Raymond in the year 1120, up until the time Elisabetta drew him into her web of death and deceit.</p>
<p>Finding a large envelope, he wrote Elizabeth’s name on the front, secured the diary inside, then headed for his car. After texting Nik for her address, Dembe drove to her apartment building, and placed the envelope inside the lobby door.</p>
<p>She needed to read this book, and as a law enforcement officer, Dembe trusted she would do so. The only time he’d met her, he’d instantly liked and respected her understated intelligence, not to mention her unwavering courage in the wake of her horrendous injury. Elizabeth Keen was a woman to be reckoned with. And he was certain that she was, indeed, strong enough to deal with all the facts contained in that journal. She only required a bit of information to add to the history of a noble being, a man of his word, a former knight and lord who’d survived alone all these years as a result of a violent that resulted in the destruction of his human life. </p>
<p>In the end, through his lonely existence, concealing secrets never meant to be revealed, Raymond was simply a creature who yearned to love – and to be loved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filled with self-hatred, Raymond escapes to the Catacombs for a night of self-indulgent pleasure, while Liz reads Raymond's journal, and discovers secrets about herself -- and possibly her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raymond wiped bloody tears from his cheeks with his palm. He stood at the altar of his private chapel, silently judging himself, eyes closed, fists clenched. Quietly reciting prayers he hoped would provide a soothing balm to his shattered soul, requesting forgiveness for deceiving her precious soul, this mortal, warm-blooded woman with whom he fought to push away, to whom he’d lost his heart.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, I’m – I’m sorry.” He professed to no one in the stillness of this comforting place of worship. He’d vowed never to lie to her, and what had he done? Told her everything except the truth and now he must live with the consequences of her anger and shock.</p>
<p>Thoughts of her brought his blood lust to the surface as a rising tide. What he needed now was neither comfort, nor peace. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve her. </p>
<p>Haunt me, Elizabeth, his distressed soul screamed. Torment me, day and night. May I never be free of you, never stop wanting you, never release me from your scent of spring, the taste of your kisses, the warmth of your softness, the soft cries of your arousal; fitting punishment for my lies.</p>
<p>Gradually he unraveled, slowly, deliberately. A desire to forget swamped him, dark desire consumed him with mindless, voracious pleasure. Raymond made his way to the catacombs in order to welcome the inevitable. He needed to be what he was, what he would always be: a monster.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Time had truly escaped Liz as the events of the day bombarded her with a plethora of thoughts. Dizziness continued to assail her, and she sunk onto the bed, hand to her temple in an effort to relieve the discomfort.</p>
<p>She proceeded to massage her temples with trembling fingers. Eyes closed, she sought to erase all that had happened, pretending that stroking her head would eradicate a day that had begun with such joy and pleasure, sunshine and laughter….and ended cloudy, terrifying and unimaginable.</p>
<p>Raymond. She didn’t imagine all she’d seen, did she? Was she going mad? Was this anemia, this side effect of her injury, now playing havoc inside her mind?</p>
<p>“No. No. I saw what I saw. He’s not human.”</p>
<p>Sick and nauseated, she rose from the bed and barely made it to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Brushing her teeth, then rinsing out her mouth, she grabbed her cell, went back to bed, propped herself up on several pillows, and called Nik Korpal.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Less than an hour later, after calls from Liz, as well as Raymond, who’d been extremely concerned for her health, Nik Korpal hurried up the walk to her building, carrying his medical bag, heavier than usual. Stepping inside the lobby, he saw the large manila envelope with Liz’s name embossed neatly on the front. He instantly recognized the unmistakable, calligraphy-type print: Dembe.</p>
<p>“Ah, the plot thickens.” He thought as he made his way up the stairs and knocked on Liz’s door. “It’s Nik. Let me in.”</p>
<p>A moment later, she stood at the open portal, pale, dark shadows under her eyes, and a sadness in her stance that ran far beyond illness. “Get to bed. Let me have a look at you.”</p>
<p>She turned and obeyed without question, with Nik close behind, carrying the manila package into the bedroom. He handed it to her, and she opened it, eyebrows furrowed with confusion as an archaic book was revealed. “What on earth is this?”  </p>
<p>“We’ll talk about it after I examine you.”</p>
<p>Sitting on one leg, Liz sat up in bed, hair tied back in a haphazard tail, wearing a dove gray, baby soft sweat suit. Before he had time to grab a chair and examine her, she squinted, as if her head hurt. </p>
<p>“Did you know?” She asked quietly, as if all the spunk had drained from her. Staring at the cover of the cracked, leather bound diary, she sighed, not knowing what on earth was contained therein, but merely guessing at the contents.</p>
<p>Nik dug in his bag for all items needed for blood testing, blood pressure and more. “Excuse me, what?”</p>
<p>“You heard me, Nik, and please don’t insult my intelligence. Did you know about Raymond? What he is?”</p>
<p>His momentary silence spoke volumes. “What is it you think he is, Liz?”</p>
<p>“I feel like an idiot saying it, but, yes, the man is a….vampire…isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Nik nodded solemnly, sighed deeply. “How did you find out?”</p>
<p>He wrapped the blood pressure band around her upper arm as she watched. “We went on a picnic today.” She said in answer.</p>
<p>Nik understood exactly what had happened. Raymond’s otherworldly traits would not fool her for long. “What did he do?”</p>
<p>She sighed, disbelief still plaguing her. “You mean, aside from the fact that he never eats and can hear animals a mile away? He punched a wild boar and sent its mate running with a single look, for God’s sake. How’s that for suspecting he was something other than human?”</p>
<p>Nik wrapped his stethoscope around his neck, positioned the buds in his ears, and proceeded to do his job. “Be still a minute, would you?”</p>
<p>She sat in silence, but he could tell she was edgy as hell. Her heart raced, pulse rapid, he imagined her mind was racing with shock, awe and a certain amount of disbelief. You couldn’t fool this woman, and he didn’t intend to. But her health came first, and he only wished to treat her. Setting up the vials and needles in order to take blood samples, he met her determined gaze.</p>
<p>“Ironic, don’t you think?” Her voice was a quiet statement, filled with subtle sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Yes. It is.” He looked up at her, while he had her make a fist to take the first of several tubes of blood. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Her eyes focused on the trail of blood sliding from her arm into the tubing and inside the vials. “How could this be possible?”</p>
<p>Nik worked slowly, intently, finally completed his purpose, then placed a band-aid over the tiny bead of blood in the crook of her arm. “You need to read the book. It’s in Raymond’s own hand. I believe you’ll get all the answers you seek within those pages.”</p>
<p>Watching Nik place the vials inside his bag containing her life’s blood, Liz lifted her head in question, certain she knew the answer. “What exactly is your specialty, Dr. Korpal?”</p>
<p>He ceased his actions and faced her, unblinking. “Hematology.”</p>
<p>That one word held a myriad of questions, yet the one that stood out for Liz was a simple, yet complex one. “You specialize in blood disorders.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>He nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“If Raymond is, and I can’t believe I’m saying this: if he can’t die, why would he need a doctor?”</p>
<p>A cynical smile failed to reach his eyes. “Because I’ve been researching his blood for more than a decade now. Testing and studying his most unique, shall we say, ‘condition’ and maybe someday, finding a cure –”</p>
<p>Liz shook her head in disbelief. “A cure? You mean, his condition can be reversed?”</p>
<p>He saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Yes, she cared for Raymond, that much was obvious. “I wish I could tell you better news, but I don’t. I’ve been taking regular samples of his blood all these years, but to date, everything I’ve tried, has, unfortunately, failed. I’ll keep trying, but at this point in time, there’s nothing I can do.”</p>
<p>The tiny spark in her eyes died away, and she grew tired; craved the oblivion of sleep to somehow allow the hours of the day to dissolve. Nik administered a powerful shot of B-12, then covered her with a blanket. “Don’t be afraid to sleep the day away, Liz. Once you feel up to it, just read the journal.” He closed his bag, clasped it and stood, managing a comforting smile. “He’s not the monster you think he is. I’ve known him for a long time; a good friend as well as my patient. I’ve never found him to be anything other than kind, respectful and generous…maybe a bit mysterious, eccentric, and certainly a tad dangerous.” He chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>He handed Liz a bottle of vitamins. “Take two a day, and don’t forget to eat. You’ve had a mini-trauma, and that’s taking a toll right now. I’ve already told you too much. It goes against everything I believe to say more. Just read the book; then talk to him, Liz. Give him a chance.”</p>
<p>Liz felt her body drift from exhaustion. “How can this be possible, Nik?” She exclaimed drowsily as sleep claimed her with a promise of pleasant dreams.</p>
<p>“How can it be?”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>White-hot with lust, filled with a wildness he chose not to control, Raymond parked his car near the entrance of the catacombs, and entered the underground retreat to join many of his kind.</p>
<p>From a nearby area, he grabbed a carafe filled with his beverage of choice, ignored a glass, and sat in a far corner of the clandestine retreat, hidden in the shadows as despair gripped him.</p>
<p>Many of his acquaintances sensed his black mood and left him alone with his torment.</p>
<p>All but one.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d return, mon amour.”</p>
<p>Madelyn.</p>
<p>Lifting the glass bottle to his lips, Raymond swallowed the crimson beverage in one long, life-sustaining swallow. Watching as she sat next to him, close enough to touch, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then set the container down. “I’m here, Madelyn.”</p>
<p>Leave her, and this place now, his mind commanded. You don’t want to do this. You’ll regret your actions. She’ll devour you and leave you burning for more. </p>
<p>He didn’t listen to his mind, and instead, turned toward her, his mood primal and raw, his senses voracious and insatiable. He needed – </p>
<p>“I know what you need, chéri.” She crooned in his ear, reading his thoughts, while his blood boiled. Madelyn’s perfume seeped inside him: a musky, carnal scent that attracted him, drew him deeply into her vortex of longing and rapacious need. </p>
<p>Eyes shut tight, arousal heightened, his cock pulsing, demanding release, he opened his legs, just as her hand unzipped his slacks and found its way around his turgid length.</p>
<p>Creatures in this dark place had long ago learned to ignore the goings on, and tonight was no exception. Head thrown back, Raymond was aware as she fell to her knees, released his engorged member, and proceeded to devour him, crown to sack.</p>
<p>Yes, punish me, take all of me, he kept his eyes closed, hating her for making him feel this way, despising her for bringing him agonizing pleasure. It was what he deserved.</p>
<p>He was a liar, a deceitful, monster who should have remained in the shadows, instead of venturing in this place of shrouded temptation. His hands clenched so tightly inside his palm that he drew blood, but the more she suckled and bit and licked, the more he moaned and cried out with ravenous pleasure.</p>
<p>Surrounded by music and conversation within the underground sanctuary, he erupted violently. Madelyn and her wicked mouth had brought him to an explosive climax time and time again, while the only vision he could conjure up was a woman who’d turned him away.</p>
<p>Madelyn wasted no time in depleting him as she satisfied her own hunger, and Raymond made no move to stop her. His overly sensitive flesh surrendered to her cold, capable mouth as she brought him wicked, unspeakable ecstasy.</p>
<p>Finally, he opened his eyes, watching as she stared at him with that inhuman gaze. Her smile held no humor or innocence, only savage seduction and immortal lust.</p>
<p>“Come home with me, my dark angel. We shall sample floggers and silver cuffs I’ve obtained just for us. I promise you a night of delight you will never forget; once you are with me, you will never leave again, that I promise.”</p>
<p>He stared at her as she sat next to him, and suddenly, he despised her; more than that, he hated himself more. What have I done? </p>
<p>“Why aren’t your eyes blue as the deepest ocean?” He murmured, his voice filled with self-hatred. “You smell of earth and musk, instead of vanilla and chamomile.” He added. “I prefer hair the color of chestnuts, wavy and soft to the touch.”</p>
<p>Madelyn stood, and leaned over him, seething with rage. “I should destroy you this instant for comparing me to….to that skinny mortal!” She erupted, grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward her. “You kiss her in a park and hold her hand! I know you haven’t yet mated with her, because I would have smelled her on you, and that, my love, is the only reason I don’t take my dagger and carve out your heart. But if you beg my forgiveness and vow never to see her again, I might just accept your humble apologies.”</p>
<p>Raymond stood as well, and faced her, his eyes blazing red and gold, his body stiff and deathly still. “I see that you followed Elizabeth and myself. To say you’ve made a grave mistake in doing so is putting it mildly.” </p>
<p>Madelyn took a step back from him, then two. She knew that look. It meant death and destruction at his hands. She’d gone too far.</p>
<p>“I allowed myself to lose myself tonight, an error in judgment I vow never to repeat, Madelyn.” His low growl was filled with wrath, evoking in her a bone chilling fear.</p>
<p>With that, he moved past her, his only wish -- to be anywhere but here. </p>
<p>Although frightened to her bones, she allowed herself one last threat. “If you leave me again, Raymond, there will not be a third time.” She challenged him in a raspy whisper. “Someday, you and that mortal will pay for what your betrayal.”</p>
<p>From where he stood, he pivoted, and in the center of the room, he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her from the floor as she struggled to gain her footing. “If you should come within a mile of me, or Elizabeth, there will be consequences, Madelyn. Do not test me, do not dare me….and do not threaten me… ever. Est-ce que tu comprends?”</p>
<p>His eyes, red and relentless, filled with bone-jolting dread, bore into hers, rendering her helpless and petrified. “Oui. Oui. I - I under-understand.”</p>
<p>She crumpled to the floor when he released his hold over her. He strode from the building after nodding to acquaintances on the way out, never looking back.  </p>
<p>He approached his car, but instead of climbing inside, he lifted his head to the heavens and screamed into the night, then kicked the side of the vehicle with such raw power, it slid across the clearing and over a small ravine. </p>
<p>As adrenaline ripped through him, he made his way through the deep blackness of the night; down long winding roads, past the woods, into the surrounding mountains, then effortlessly climbed high to a particular ridge, where his sharpened senses guided him to a herd of elk, unaware of his presence.</p>
<p>Lithe and graceful, like a panther stalking its prey, Raymond singled out a young buck, who turned when confronted, but did not run like the others; Locking inhuman eyes with the splendid animal, he enthralled it with an unblinking gaze.</p>
<p>Strong, and dangerous, agile and filled with an endless hunger, the immortal surrounded his prey, capturing it, then buried his teeth deep into the carotid artery and drank his fill.</p>
<p>He sat below the ridge until sunrise, then walked back to the castle. His thirst had been quenched, but not so his love for a lovely mortal, who’s purity and innocence remained in his heart and refused to be eradicated.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth.” Her name evoked blue skies and dew-filled spring mornings. He could hear her laughter, envision the curve of her perfect mouth, her lovely face. He longed to breathe in her soothing and familiar scent: chamomile and wildflowers, and vanilla -- all combined to remind him that beauty still existed in his dark world. </p>
<p>The very thing he feared had occurred: she had indeed imprinted upon his soul, and nothing he could do or say at this juncture would ever change that. It was in his immortal nature that once a vampire fell in love with another being, they were fated to belong together – for all time.</p>
<p>It wasn’t supposed to happen with a warm blood, but it was done. He was doomed to love Elizabeth from afar, lest he harm her.</p>
<p>He nearly laughed at the irony of it all. He’d finally found a woman to love forever, only she was human, with a normal life span. Eventually she would die, as was the natural order of things. He would never be able to live on without her and would find a way to destroy himself; maybe Nik would help him. All in all, he couldn’t change what was: He belonged to her, it was that simple – and that complicated.  </p>
<p>Choking down tears, he finally arrived home, craving shower and clean clothes, passing Dembe and Kate in the hall without greeting, and entered his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Elizabeth remained on her terrace all night, tiny flashlight in hand, reading the journal until the sun rose over the horizon. The shot of B-12 from Nik must have given her a welcome burst of energy. Taking advantage of the vitamin, she’d decided to read the diary in an attempt to comprehend Raymond’s fate since meeting Elisabetta. </p>
<p>Slumbering after Nik’s departure, she’d awakened after midnight, picked up the book, and made herself a cup of tea. Settling on a cushioned chaise on her tiny, herb-filled balcony, Liz read, page after page, line by line. She’d been shocked by the fact that his lineage went back to the 12the century! What he must have seen and lived through. And still she couldn’t believe he was a being that had lived 900 years ago! “No wonder he is so gallant and respectful.” She murmured, caressing the worn leather. “A true renaissance man: formidable and handsome; dangerous yet compassionate.” Certain there had to be more than just this single volume, she’d found a note tucked inside the first page, stating, ‘This might help. D.’ presumably written by Raymond’s friend, Dembe, who she’d seen that first day.</p>
<p>Raymond’s penmanship was perfect. She found it odd that these entries had been penned in modern day English, not 12th century Latin as was the dominant language in those days. </p>
<p>Liz imagined she was reading a piece of breathtaking fiction, written by a Renaissance nobleman who’d encountered and survived a terrifying event in his life, and now survived as an otherworldly creature, cursed to exist until the end of time. Elisabetta had drugged and seduced him, then ‘sired’ him. He’d never die or grow ill; never marry or create a child. His dark fate brought tears to her eyes, and sorrow veiled her. No wonder he’d been so secretive, so deceptive. He was only attempting to keep her safe…from him.</p>
<p>“Raymond, I’m so sorry this happened to you.” </p>
<p>She lost track of time, drinking in every word as he described the consequences of his immortality: his super senses, quite sensitive and acute, unique strength and uncanny ability to see far distances; his sense of smell and hearing, not of this world. No doubt he seemed so strange to her. He barely breathed because his heart had no need to beat often. No surprise he hadn’t made love to her. “He was afraid he’d hurt me.” Tears slid unheeded down her cheeks, falling onto the pages, until shame consumed her for treating him so terribly. In the end, she thought of him in a different manner: seduced and drugged, tricked and hypnotized. He ended up slaughtering the woman who’d ended his human existence forever, and somewhere deep inside herself, Liz wished it were she who’d ended Elisabetta’s life.</p>
<p>Turning the last page, Liz gazed wide-eyed in shock when she saw a sketch of the woman who’d ended Raymond’s human existence “Oh my God, I could be her twin!”</p>
<p>It was no surprise he ran from her that first day in the castle. So then why did he come to befriend her, and eventually initiate intimacy with her? Raymond had held her hand, kissed her, brought her pleasure. “Why Raymond? Why did you come back? You should hate me! And I can’t blame you.”</p>
<p>On the page facing the penned sketch of the woman, she noticed a footnote, which denoted the name and address of a man described as Elisabetta’s father. A tiny history of the man was added at the bottom of the parchment: He’d been sired years before by a dangerous enemy as revenge on the old man.</p>
<p>“Maybe if I talked to this man, he could tell me more about Elisabetta.” Liz mused, rising from the chaise, then entering her apartment. Putting up a pot to brew tea, she closed the book, holding it to her heart. What happened to Raymond was not his fault. </p>
<p>“I should have asked for more information before acting so impulsively.” She said aloud, waiting for the water to boil.</p>
<p>Making the decision to visit Elisabetta’s father, Liz set her GPS. Suddenly, she needed to speak to him, to discover if she could possibly be a direct descendant of this woman, who Raymond referred to in the journal, as a ‘witch’. </p>
<p>“At this point, I think just about anything is possible.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was late afternoon when Liz drove towards her destination, down a rutted narrow road, past a clearing, along a wide river that ran through the valley. She was amazed her GPS had performed as well as it did when she spotted the small brown and white house, drawing a sigh of relief as she parked the car. She then realized that she’d be alone with an immortal, but took several deep breaths and trudged onward, holding Raymond’s journal tight within her grasp.</p>
<p>Climbing the three steps to the front door, it opened abruptly before she could knock, and there stood a big bear of a man, frozen in time, probably in his early seventies, white hair and beard covering his surprised expression. </p>
<p>“For the love of God!!” He exclaimed, no doubt recognizing the resemblance to his daughter. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Liz knew she was standing before an ancient relative, hard as it was to comprehend.</p>
<p>“How the hell did you find me?” He demanded, his voice gruff, his mouth a straight line of indignation.</p>
<p>Liz held up the journal. “From this. May I speak with you?”</p>
<p>After waiting what seemed like endless moments, he grudgingly opened the door wide to let her inside. “You are a warm-blood. What is your name?”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>As she moved past him and inside the house, she turned and presented him with a wide smile. For some strange reason, she felt no fear, only curiosity. Unable to reason out her thoughts, she began to think all the myths and theories about these so-called ‘undead creatures’ had nothing to do with the truth. And it was important that she learn the truth.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wilkinson.”</p>
<p>He closed the door behind them, gave her a slight nod.  “Call me Dom.”  </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liz talks to Dom, then makes a decision that will forever change her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Refreshed after an ice-cold shower, Raymond changed into a pair of black jeans, topped by a matching long-sleeved turtle necked sweater, and made his way into his office. There were affairs and accounts to be cared after, and he needed to do some work. Maybe keeping busy was just what he needed to distract himself from Elizabeth. He’d made his decision to never see her again, and he intended to adhere to it.</p>
<p>The moment he sat at his desk, Raymond’s sharp sense of smell denoted Dembe’s earlier presence. He shrugged it off; Probably checking the calendar for the week. Pulling open a lower desk drawer, he realized instantly that something was missing.</p>
<p>One of his journals.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes and struggling for calm, he hoped what he was thinking was not true. And then Dembe walked in, and Raymond knew what was taken – and why.</p>
<p>“Raymond, I…”</p>
<p>“I guess I don’t have to guess which journal you removed, Dembe, and to whom you gave it to, do I?”</p>
<p>Dembe frowned, then sat across from his friend. “Yes. I left it for Elizabeth; she deserves to know, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Raymond squinted, tilted his head to one side, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Why did you stop at one volume? Why not bring her the entire set of books so that she could be privy to the entire sordid tale?”</p>
<p>Dembe was non-plussed. “Go to see her. Talk to her. She will understand.”<br/>
Raymond slowly shook his head, crestfallen. “I – I can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what she’ll say unless you tell her everything. She already knows what you are. Show her WHO you are.”</p>
<p>Of course, Dembe was right. Raymond had often sought good counsel and shared many a business decision with his friend of many years. “I lied to her; something I vowed I’d never do. And justifiably, she shrank from me. Who can blame her?” </p>
<p>Dembe sat, steadfast, his heart going out to Raymond. “Give her some credit. She’s strong, brave, and tenacious. Have faith in yourself. I know you do not want to hurt her. Reach for your inner strength and hold on to it. If you do not talk with her, you will regret it.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Why waste time when you can be at her apartment in no time? Nine centuries alone should be enough for any man – even an immortal.”</p>
<p>Raymond pondered the words of his friend. “I fear I’ve imprinted on her.”</p>
<p>His announcement did not surprise Dembe. “Don’t fear it – embrace it. If you love her, don’t allow anything to stand in your way. You deserve love as much as anyone.”</p>
<p>Dembe’s cell buzzed and he excused himself, stepping from the room to take the call, leaving Raymond in deep thought.</p>
<p>He sat at his desk for a long time, leaning back in his chair, one palm rubbing over his scalp, pondering the pros and cons of approaching Elizabeth, in an attempt to have her understand. What if she doesn’t listen and turn him away again?  What if she runs in terror at his presence?  How can he tell her his feelings if she won’t even listen?”</p>
<p>What if…..</p>
<p>No! He couldn’t risk frightening her again by going to her. He rose and left the castle, took a long walk and found himself at the same spot where they were last together: the place they had the picnic. Inwardly, he smiled at the memories of that day - until near disaster occurred, and his true nature was revealed, and she shrank in fear – from him. </p>
<p>He walked to the edge of the stream, listening to the calming waters ripple over the rocks, sat on the grass and inhaled deeply of the spring breeze, while the call of blue birds sang in their perfect world. </p>
<p>If only he could find that perfection in a life with Elizabeth.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“I don’t have much in the way of food or drink, but I may have some tea.”</p>
<p>Elizabeth sat at the table in Dom Wilkinson’s kitchen, and nodded, managing a smile. “Thank you; that will be fine.”</p>
<p>With tea served, the big man sat across from Liz. “So, I’m assuming you’ve met Reddington. What I don’t know is why you felt the compulsion to come and see me.” His manner was gruff and abrupt; he was a man who came right to the point. Liz liked him. She needed to be just as succinct in return.</p>
<p>“I read the journal and know that Raymond is an immortal – as are you.” She proclaimed, then took a sip from the steaming mug. “I also saw a sketch of your daughter, Mr. Wilkinson, and I have a feeling that we are related somehow. You must admit, my resemblance to Elisabetta is rather remarkable.”</p>
<p>She’d coaxed a tiny smile from him at her straightforward words. “You could be her twin.” He stated with a slight nod. “I have family bibles; Perhaps we could trace your lineage back to us. Is that why you came here?” His skepticism was obvious. “I think there’s more to it.”</p>
<p>She loved the way he said, ‘we’. This man was astute as he was likeable. “I – I care for him, greatly.” She confessed, taking another sip of tea. </p>
<p>He clasped his hands on the table, contemplating for many moments. “You know what will happen if you mate with an immortal, don’t you?” His deep voice intensified. “You won’t survive the blood lust; do you hear me? If he lost control, he could kill you!”</p>
<p>“Do you hate him?”</p>
<p>Brows raised, he shook his head, sadly. “Elisabetta was a free spirit, a mid-wife in her time. I’m sad to say she’d been with many men. Some say she was a witch, a spell-caster. Seems she was more than that. I don’t know what happened, who sired her. Yet she became who she was, and Reddington fell into her spell. As any nobleman would do, rather than sink into her clutches, he killed her, and suffered the consequences, as have I.”</p>
<p>Liz listened intently, finding this man not only intelligent and satisfied with his fate, but wise and fair. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t hate him. I haven’t seen him in many years, and to be honest, if I never see him again, that’s fine with me. But you – you can come and see me any time you’d like.”</p>
<p>She smiled and instantly felt a bond form between them. “You said we shouldn’t be together. I know that he has astounding strength and heightened senses. But what if I wanted to take a chance? He’s been nothing but controlled and respectful these past few weeks. And before you ask, yes, we’ve kissed and – and shared intimacy.”</p>
<p>Why was she telling him all this? How was this man able to cajole her most intimate thoughts?</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know the nature of the vampire?” He rose from the chair and poured more tea for her. “Think and make certain you want to know.” He added.</p>
<p>“Tell me.” She implored.</p>
<p>He stepped to the window, his gaze centering on the gray clouds that gathered in the distance. There would be rain before days’ end. He contemplated, then voiced his words carefully. “He drinks blood, of that I’m sure you know. What you may not know is that if he doesn’t sustain himself continuously, he can grow weak. You’ve probably noticed that he doesn’t eat. Just the thought of placing anything other than blood in our mouths, makes us sick.”</p>
<p>He paused, making certain she wanted to hear more. She sat, rapt, calm and totally interested. This woman was strong and fierce, he could feel it. Perhaps she was family; pride filled him at the possibility. “Shall I go on?”</p>
<p>“Please.” She answered quietly.</p>
<p>He gave a curt nod. “He’s an old soul, so his strength and power is multiplied with his years. His sense of sight and hearing is beyond comprehension; he can run and jump with extreme depth and speed; he can tell by sense of smell if you are within a mile of him.” He sighed deeply at the next. “And he can break you like a twig, then drain you within minutes. You wouldn’t be able to escape his hold, and he wouldn’t be able to stop. You see, Elizabeth, mortals – or warm bloods – are an addictive drug for us. “That’s why I live apart from the rest of them. I feel a certain kinship with you, so I don’t feel the need to feed from you. Are you shocked, Elizabeth? Because if you are, run from him, from all of us, far and fast, and never return.” </p>
<p>He sensed her continued interest rather than fear, so he continued. “And excuse me for touching on a rather sensitive subject, but blood lust in an immortal is nearly insatiable. Mating between two creatures is violent, vicious and bloody. Mating between a human and an immortal – is….well…impossible, resulting in the destruction of the human. Do you understand what I’m saying? And if he’s imprinted on you, which I hope to God he hasn’t, he can never let you go. Do you hear me, Elizabeth? He will be incapable of keeping his distance, and you will be caught in his thrall for as long as you live.”</p>
<p>He turned, and she met his gaze, focused and determined. “Mr. Wilkinson, I’m an agent with the FBI. I’ve faced danger on a daily basis for the past four years. I’ve been kidnapped, beaten up, bones broken, burned and generally had the shit kicked out of me. I was shot last year; nearly died. Was in rehab for months and months before deciding to move here, to a quiet village in Marseilles for my own well-being. I now find I have an anemic condition which has yet to be controlled. My husband, um, ex-husband, whom I adored and pledged my life to, was having an affair with a co-worker and had the balls to come home to me every night and have sex with me, without blinking an eye. And to answer your next question: yes, I dumped his ass; hurray for me.”</p>
<p>Silently, he took her mug and replaced it with a two shot glasses. Reaching for a bottle from a nearby shelf below the window, he poured two rounds of single-malt scotch, then lifted his own to salute her. “I have no doubt you did. And now, we will drink; to your health, to your courage and to your strength, because you will need more than moxy if you are to continue your liaison with Reddington. I sense your tenacity; it is admirable if I may say so.”</p>
<p>Liz sensed a victory in some way. Was he trying to say….?</p>
<p>“If anyone can soothe the beast….well, you just may possess have the slightest chance to do so.”</p>
<p>She lifted her glass and gulped it in one swallow, as did he. Holding back a choking cough from the burning potency of the liquor, she heard him laugh, a full-bellied bellow that echoed through the room.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that I have a chance with Raymond? That we can have a life? Be happy in some fashion, Mr. Wilkinson?”</p>
<p>He poured them another glass. “I’m saying is, if any warm-blooded woman can tame that son of a bitch -- you can.”</p>
<p>He raised his glass, as did she. “Come back to see me, any time. I have confidence that you are, indeed, my granddaughter, many times over!” They heartily clinked glasses, took a swallow, then chuckled in tandem at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p>She needed to see Raymond. Today. Now.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>She was near.</p>
<p>Red had returned to the castle hours ago, restless, confused…missing her. He attempted to sit quietly in his library, skimming the same sentence of the same poem for the past two hours, with no success. His mind distracted, his heart filled with her…only her.</p>
<p>If she never wanted to see him again, why was she here?</p>
<p>He closed the book he was reading and stood, throwing it on the chair, then ran from the room as her presence grew stronger with every step he took.</p>
<p>Within a second he threw open the portal, and there she was, parking her tiny car. He stepped out, giving her plenty of room in case she wished only to rage and rant, then leave him for good. The thought nearly ripped him to pieces.</p>
<p>The sight of her never failed to take his breath. She was stunning and graceful. How would he ever live without her?</p>
<p>He sensed a slight lethargy and realized she was tired, not to mention she’d been drinking -- scotch? Where had she been?</p>
<p>She was inches from him, carrying his journal; her presence sent him reeling, for she felt no fear, only a bit of anger and defiance; she was pissed, and he welcomed the sensation.</p>
<p>“You lied to me, deceived me.” She began, her voice forced and strained. “You led me to believe you cared for me.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what to do to make it right.” He urged, his only desire, to gather her in his arms and hold onto her until time stopped.</p>
<p>She handed him the book. Their fingers touched while sparks of awareness flowed through them. “I want the truth; no more secrets…no more lies.” She stood toe to toe with him, noted his nervousness. Good, she thought, holding in a tiny smile of victory.</p>
<p>She wasn’t telling him goodbye, he thought, and a flicker of hope seeped through him. She wanted to talk. “Does this mean we’re friends again?”</p>
<p>Now, she gave him that smile he adored. “That depends.” She joked.</p>
<p>He ran a hand over the leather volume, then looked up at an overcast sky. “A storm is coming. Won’t you come in…to talk?”  He lifted the book to make his point.</p>
<p>Of course, he could smell rain from miles away, she noted. Attributes that she’d have to get used to.</p>
<p>He allowed her to pass him and into the castle, where he led her upstairs to a bright parlor where the windows surrounded the room, ceiling to floor. Liz felt as though they were outside, with glass their only barrier from nature’s beauty. </p>
<p>Before they settled on a sofa that sat facing the windows, she approached him, removed his sunglasses and handed them to him. “If we’re going to talk, we won’t need these.” She began. </p>
<p>Her touch stirred him, and he stilled. Unblinking, he stared at her, while struggling to hide his fear. “Is this what you really want to see? Are you ready to discuss all that goes with this?” His amber gaze sharpened.</p>
<p>She moved closer and lifted her head to get a better look. “Your eyes are part of who you are.” She said simply. “I refuse to talk to you with any barriers between us.”</p>
<p>Her strength shone through her exhaustion; her bravery staggered him. He allowed himself to relax and nodded in agreement. “You’re tired.” He stated, concern edging his voice, as he took her arm and together, they sat, legs touching. “Did you not rest today?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No. As a matter of fact, I’ve been to see Mr. Wilkinson. You know Dom, don’t you?”</p>
<p>A tiny twitch in his left cheek told her he didn’t approve. “I see; If you wanted information, all you had to do was ask me.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “If you remember, I was filled with abject terror at the time.”</p>
<p>Silence encompassed them for long moments. He leaned forward. “I shall forever regret my deception, Elizabeth. It was never my intention to frighten you.” </p>
<p>His distraught gaze told her he was truly remorseful for his deceit. She didn’t want to continue this road of misery and hopelessness. It was time to move forward. “Apology accepted.” Her heart lightened, even as she spied the gray skies through the tall wall of windows. “Can we start again?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” He said simply.</p>
<p>“Good. Hi, my name is Agent Liz Keen. Actually, you can call me Lizzie.”</p>
<p>Disbelief filled him. She was not walking away. He let out a tiny chuckle of relief and dared to reach for her hand. “Agent Keen, what a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“And you are?”</p>
<p>“Raymond Reddington.” Slowly, deliberately, he lifted her hand and kissed her wrist, so lightly, filled with such tenderness, Liz nearly wept, knowing the risk he took by setting his lips to her pulse – where her blood now raced so close to the surface.</p>
<p>Her eyes brightened. “Well, that’s a mouthful. I think I’ll call you Red. Appropriate don’t you think? Considering your favorite beverage is, well… you know.”</p>
<p>He simply stared at her, then threw his head back with a genuine laugh. “Yes, I do.” His amber eyes brightened, and he was filled with a sensation akin to bliss. He allowed her to voice her questions, opinions, concerns. He’d do anything, as long as he could spend time with her.</p>
<p>“Are you a vampire, Red?”</p>
<p>Straightforward and tenacious, he nodded, then sighed. “I prefer the term, ‘immortal’, but, yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“See how easy it is to tell the truth?”</p>
<p>“Now you’re mocking me, Lizzie.” Her nickname rolled off his tongue easier than he thought it would.</p>
<p>“No more jokes. We need to talk. I read the journal. I met with Dom. Ironically, I may actually be an ancestor of his daughter, the woman who turned you. Will that be a problem for you?”</p>
<p>He didn’t hesitate. “Never.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “I’d like to know more about you, Red.”</p>
<p>He nodded, pursed his lips, his demeanor turning thoughtful and straightforward. “Well then, you know that becoming close will be a problem.” He began. “Because, in spite of myself, I’ve imprinted on you, which is an attribute that usually occurs between two immortals.” He explained, rising from the sofa, then walking to the window. Thunder would be rumbling in moments, then rain. His inner storm brought a serious vein to the conversation. He turned to her. “You need to realize, that now, now that I’ve met you, we’ve shared certain intimacies, and despite the fact that you are a warm-blood, I find myself incapable of keeping my distance from you.” He stepped over to her and threw out his hands to her, gently pulling her up to face him. “Lizzie, when I look at you…..I belong to you, don’t you see? And there’s not a damn thing I can do about it. You read only one volume of the books. That’s not the entire story. There’s more. You have no idea the life I’ve led since being turned; the things I’ve seen… and done.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Then I’ll read them all. But it’s not going to change my mind about you, Red. I care for you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still astounded and, to be honest, a bit amazed that creatures like you exist. But you do. Give me some credit. I’ve had a shock, and I’m dealing with it.” She told him without backing down. Instead, she settled her palms on his strong, wide chest: A chest without a beating heart. They stood like that as thunder rumbled in the distance. “You’re worried that you'll hurt me.”</p>
<p>He nodded, his eyes drowning in her own, his body tense and controlled, his nose inhaling the sweet aroma of vanilla, and roses, a hint of liquor and spring. He knew he must ask her a question that may tear them apart – forever. “Are you frightened? Afraid to put your faith in me? Because I still am not sure I can trust myself around you.”</p>
<p>In answer, she stood on tip toes and touched his cool mouth with her own. He dared not deepen the kiss unless she initiated it.</p>
<p>It was quick and over in a second. He knew she was attempting to prove that he could control his lust.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not afraid that you'll harm me.” She proclaimed as tears filled her eyes. Once again, they sat, and to his astonishment, she settled herself in his lap. Accepting his stillness and cool flesh, she closed her eyes, embracing him. She lay her head on his shoulder and whispered. “I won’t let you.”</p>
<p>Red choked back his own tears; he didn’t want her to see his bloody weeping. He lay his head atop her own and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Red. I care for you, do you understand? All that matters is that we’re together now, and we’ll figure all this out.”</p>
<p>“Lizzie, are you sure?”</p>
<p>Her body stiffened in defiance, as she turned and met his gaze. Lightning brightened her eyes, so much so that Red sat mesmerized. “I said, we’ll figure it out. Deal with that.”</p>
<p>“Lizzie.” He murmured in a single breath, comparing the oncoming tempest outside to the raging tenacity of this woman. Her part of the conversation complete, she yawned and relaxed in his arms. If he failed to exist at this moment, he’d have not a single regret. </p>
<p>Her even breathing told him she dozed; trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, knowing what he was. Without hesitation or doubt, he carried her up to his bed, removed her shoes and covered her with a light blanket. He’d never lit a fire in this room, never feeling heat or cold. But he lit one now, not wishing her to catch a chill. Patches of weakness told him she wasn’t completely recovered. He’d talk to Nik, even hire additional specialists to make certain everything was being done to deliver her back to good health.</p>
<p>Looking down at her, love, desire and admiration filling every part of him, he realized he'd never leave her. He would outlive her, and that was his curse, because he'd never allow her to be what he was: immortal. How he would go on without out was a question he dared not think about. All he wished was a life with her, no matter how many years that encompassed. He changed his clothes to soft sweats and a black t-shirt, grabbed a book of poetry from his bedside table, and climbed into bed beside her. Propping on pillows, he watched as she turned and brought her arm across his stomach. He entwined his hand with hers, kissed her fingers, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent, then turned the pages to a favorite passage and smiled as he took in the words of William Henley:</p>
<p>“…Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of consequence, I have not winced, nor cried aloud; Under the bludgeoning of chance, my head is bloodied, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror and the shade, and yet the menace of the years, find, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how straight the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll; I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul…”</p>
<p>He closed the book and placed it on the bed, then rolled on his side, molding his body to hers. “Your courage humbles me, my Lizzie.” He whispered as his lips gently nuzzled her ear. “I love you so.”</p>
<p>Because of her faith in him, they were together. </p>
<p>That’s all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Red struggles with control of his blood lust, Elizabeth gently urges him to trust in himself - and in her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was leaning on his haunches, stoking the dying embers of the fire when he sensed she was rousing from slumber.</p>
<p>Elizabeth. Lovely Elizabeth, sleeping in his bed, in his home, her head on his pillow, covered with one of his blankets. Her scent enveloped him; arousal mixed with a subtle joy he savored.</p>
<p>A drowsy sigh. “Red?”</p>
<p>The flames once again popped and crackled as he placed the poker back in its place. He stood and turned toward her as the fire cast surreal shadows on her lovely face.</p>
<p>“I’m here.” He whispered, walking toward her, perching beside her on the bed.</p>
<p>Oh, how he wanted her. But not just her body and warmth, but her thoughts, dreams and desires as well. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek, and he covered it, then kissed the inside of her palm, cherishing the calm he found in her touch.</p>
<p>“It’s still dark. What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Just past four. You should sleep some more. You need rest.”</p>
<p>She took his hand. “I need you. You can sense that, can’t you?”</p>
<p>Her words teased at his heart, and he managed a wan smile, as she sat up. “I sense that, yes. But I also feel your fatigue.”</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject.” Her lips pursed, her mood, determined and focused. “I know you’re holding back because you’re afraid of hurting me. Don’t you know by now that I’m willing to take a chance…on us?”</p>
<p>He leaned back a bit, releasing her hold on him, then stood, rubbing a hand over his scalp in a gesture she would later learn was a sign of indecision. She wouldn’t allow him to drown in bleakness. However, she let him speak. Then, she’d tell him all the ways he was wrong not to pursue a relationship between them.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, please understand….”</p>
<p>“You’re not rejecting me again, are you?”</p>
<p>He froze to the spot. “Reject you? If you realized how deeply I…hunger for you, you’d –”</p>
<p>“I’d what? Run? Cry? Scream? I came back, didn’t I?” She answered pointedly. “You’re powerful and strong and feed on blood.” She took a deep breath so that she could speak her peace. “You never sleep, you can see, hear and sense me from a mile away. Your heart barely beats, you can run and jump uncommonly fast, you cannot die.” She went on. “You never age, and you killed the woman who sired you. There, does that about cover it?”</p>
<p>If she only knew. “Not all. No.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I know enough – for now. I also know what you’re capable of. I don’t know what I have to do to convince you that I’m willing to take a chance. Tell me why you hesitate?”</p>
<p>To demonstrate, he stepped toward her, then framed her head between his hands, his voice deep, filled with caution. “If I should lose control for a single moment, I could crush your skull like a walnut, drain you dry before you took your next breath, break your bones like dry twigs, Lizzie.” He rasped, searching her face for the terror that never appeared. “That is what I’m capable of. That is the nature of vampires.”</p>
<p>In answer, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, so close he inhaled the glorious, familiar scent of her. But something had been added: the absence of fear, and the sharp scent of her arousal. His own desire intensified, along with an imperative need for control. He struggled as her sex drew him ever closer.</p>
<p>“I want to be with you.” She murmured, her lips teasing his mouth, rendering him helpless. “I know what you risk by mating with a mortal – with me. But I’m willing to trust you. Can you say the same for me? You said you belong to me.” She kissed him again, a touch of warmth that held the promise of so much more.</p>
<p>He reached for her wrists, a possessive grip that awakened the blood boiling inside him. “I do.” He rasped. “You need to know what those words involve, Lizzie.”</p>
<p>He threw his head back in an attempt to curtail his hunger, then glanced back at her, eyes glazed over as her body responded to his.</p>
<p>Red tried one last tack in order to give her time to walk away. “Do you realize what making love entails for me? For us? You need to know the ramifications. It means that from this moment forward, it will be impossible for me to separate myself from you; not only emotionally, but physically, as well. It means we can never be apart from this day onward; That we will always be one. My immortality renders me a dominant, and profoundly possessive. I am a predator, Elizabeth, and its imperative that you know that I will kill -- without thought or remorse, anyone who means you harm.”</p>
<p>Liz sat, hypnotized by his unassailable tone, extremely attracted to his persona: an ethereal alpha: His strange, piercing eyes, strong chin, wide shoulders and broad chest. His muscled legs stood apart, his cock clearly hard and swollen, causing her sex to throb in response, wanting him more desperately by the moment. The emotions evidenced by his words and gestures enthralled her. His confession was his way of telling her that he was a dangerous creature, that he held sway over all warm bloods.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to scare me?” She murmured, searching his face for any sign of threat, but saw nothing but a warning that should she want to leave, now would be the time. </p>
<p>He inhaled a shaky breath. “I’m trying to say that I cannot control what’s inside me. So, the question here is: if you harbor even a shred of fear, now is the time to say so.” </p>
<p>This incredible, dear man was giving her a way out. She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall over. “You know the answer to that, don’t you? No... I don’t fear you… I love you.”</p>
<p>Amber eyes stared at her in utter amazement, a combination of sheer amazement, and startled disbelief.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Red. Tell me the words.”</p>
<p>His hands longed to touch her, her closeness commanding his body to join with her. Clenching his fists, he stood his ground. “If we do this, there is no end for us. Only a beginning. Make no mistake, Lizzie.”</p>
<p>She rose from the bed then to emphasize her next words, stood toe to toe with him. “You are not a mistake, Red. Just tell me what’s in your heart.” She placed a hand on the hard-muscled chest. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t fight her anymore. Nor did he wish to argue this point. She wanted him, this petite creature, whose courage humbled him.. “From this day forward, we are one.” He dared to smile at her, their agreement complete.</p>
<p>She held up her arm, palm facing him, inviting him to join with her. He managed a hopeful expression while tamping down his lust. Knowing his warning ceased to push her away, he presented his opposite hand to touch her palm. Their curved fingers then intertwined, locking them together. </p>
<p>“Elizabeth….I – love…I love you.”</p>
<p>Drawing her forward in the nest of his arms, Red wasted no time. He lowered his mouth to her own. She moaned in response, and he savored the invitation, taking what she offered. His hands were firm and efficient as her palms rested on the wall of muscle in his chest, then crept up to encircle the broad width of his shoulders. </p>
<p>Their mouths came together eagerly; arms encircled each other, clasping one another tightly as though daring an outside force to separate them. Red moved his lips to her neck, following his own immortal impulse to the pulse throbbing with life - with blood. He swallowed hard to dismiss the urge to sink his teeth into that soft warmth, to slake his thirst until he climaxed. Her blood would be the sweetest nectar he’d ever sampled. It would take but a second, a simple bite, quick and sharp and then……</p>
<p>No! His mind cried out in agony. If he harmed one hair on her head, his sacrilege of harming her would be unbearable. She trusts you with her heart…her body. He loved her too much to hurt her. He hesitated, then, before her next heartbeat, he slid his lips to her inviting mouth, taking her lips instead, deepening the kiss, therefore, sparking her own desire. She trembled in his arms, wanting him more than her next breath. “Red,” she cried softly. “Red.”</p>
<p>He lifted his cool, strong hands to her face, searching those enticing blue eyes that held him in her spell. She melted into his kiss, savoring the uniqueness of his mouth as he devoured her, his fingers tunneling into the wealth of hair, binding her to his voracious mouth.</p>
<p>So receptive to his kiss, Red labored for control - the red haze of blood lust determined to overwhelm him. She was irresistible, and he wanted her with a power borne of love. A groan sent his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth, dancing and sampling, until her body pressed closer to his. Their mouths separated, then met again and again, their moans of pleasure filling the silent room. </p>
<p>Elizabeth felt his desire, bold and hard, rise between them. His mouth slanted over hers, deepening, firm, so much so, her limbs grew weak.</p>
<p>“Red… take me to bed… love me.” </p>
<p>Elizabeth’s whispered pleas drew him to action. He swooped her up in his arms as if she were a fragile bird in need of care and affection. In two steps he approached his bed, settling her in the center, kneeling beside her. Her shivered plea told him there was no use in denying the hunger that bloomed within them. Taking just seconds to suppress the dangerous power he possessed, he dispensed with his clothes in a quick and efficient manner. </p>
<p>Liz drank in every inch of his magnificent body, from his handsome face, to the tight cords in his neck, to the width and breath of his wide shoulders and robust chest, sprinkled with a dusting of light hair.</p>
<p>He was magnificent. Her eyes lowered to his flat stomach; however it was the proof of his manhood that stood erect and thick between his muscled thighs that drenched her sex with unbridled desire. </p>
<p>His cock was long and thick, the tight, bulbous crown purple and engorged, the veins in his length prominent, prompting her to lift her dress over her head and throw it to the floor. His eyes never left hers as she silently unclasped the front hook of her bra, then brazenly removed that as well. That sharp gaze burned with passion as they took in their fill. He said nothing when she removed the last barrier, watching her actions as she pulled down the tiny lace fabric, slowly, deliberately, as that disappeared to the floor as well.</p>
<p>“You are truly the loveliest creature that has ever existed, Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>“Touch me.” She softly begged. </p>
<p>He wasted no time in kneeling between her legs, ignoring his own raging erection, in order to bring her pleasure. Gazing at her, her hair a deep tangled fan across his pillows, he slid a cool hand down the length of her, making her gasp with a tiny cry that sent him reeling.</p>
<p>Settling one palm on a single breast, he lowered his head, and hungrily devoured a turgid nipple between his lips, nuzzling and teasing, then his mouth widened in order to circle a nub and suckle until she cried his name. Giving the twin globe the same treatment, she took a deep breath and forgot to breathe as his mouth found its way down her flat tummy, circling and licking the warmth he found there. She lifted her arms and reached behind her for the heavy spirals of the thick headboard, when his mouth found her sex, spearing her with the power of his tongue as he tortured her until she came with a breathless cry. Elizabeth experienced a sample of his his strength as he feasted on her warm flesh. Drenched and dazed, she quivered against his mouth from the sheer depth of his ministrations.</p>
<p>“Yes…..oh yes, Red…..don’t stop….”</p>
<p>He didn’t. The cool tips of his fingers spread the sensitive hood that covered her heat, while her body twisted and squirmed. She unraveled helplessly as he rose above her, and before she could think, his weight was upon her. He put weight on his elbows, so as not to crush her. “Tell me you are well, Lizzie….tell me.”</p>
<p>All she wanted was to end his suffering, to bring him some semblance of happiness. And more, so much more: his body, his kisses -- his power. “Yes.” She moaned, her heart turning over as her body responded to his. “I’m fine.” She touched his face, giving him a seductive smile that bewitched and shattered him all at once. “Love me.”</p>
<p>He needed no words to drive him on, sensed no fear or hesitation on her part. What he wanted was to be one with her, binding her to him. Now. This moment. Forever.</p>
<p>As she guided him within her slick walls, he lifted her hips, his thumbs holding her in place. His face contorted as he battled to take his time. His body, ravenous with need to take her fast and violent, conflicted with his conscience, demanding that he slow down and savor the sensation of giving her sweet release, without the threat of violence. </p>
<p>Their eyes met as he began the ancient ritual of mating; she wrapped her legs around his hips as he held her steady, his cock stretching and easing inside her waiting heat, stroking her flesh with each movement. Their eyes locked on each other, hers drowsy with desire, his bright with suppressed power and raging arousal.</p>
<p>She began to writhe, arch her hips in time with his own. He stretched his arms to take hold of the headboard, his grip so intense, he heard a crack in the thick wood as a result of his grasp on the ancient piece of furniture.  </p>
<p>Her breathing grew ragged and harsh, driving Red to give her all she needed, and to take what she offered. A light sweat covered her as she shivered and melted beneath him, crying out his name like a mantra, as the blood rushed to his loins.</p>
<p>Higher and deeper she rose, as the hot blood in her veins rose to the surface, her heart frantically drumming as her arousal built, higher and higher, then stilled. Again, their eyes met as the ancient ritual of mating proceeded. </p>
<p>And then, suddenly, at the precise moment his essence flowed inside her, soaking her, making her a part of him, an amazing, wondrous event occurred: For some unknown reason, Red’s thoughts, his emotions – became her own. Love, carnal, possessive and white-hot, seeped through her, along with a super-human strength that dwarfed her own human feelings. He loved, he desired her, he belonged to her. </p>
<p>Only now, caught deep within the mantle of his love, was she able to understand, to truly comprehend what he’d sacrificed to love her without siring her, without quenching his insatiable thirst for her.</p>
<p>They came together, again and again, while his potency never ebbed. He’d taken her to the moon and back, affording her a degree of pleasure she’d never dreamed existed. </p>
<p>“My love.” He pressed his forehead to hers, giving her time to catch her breath.  </p>
<p>In answer, she gazed at him with a fierce possessiveness that humbled him. “Closer.”</p>
<p>Stunned by that one word, Red’s mouth found hers, and together, they broke into tiny stars, their kiss linking them for all time.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Moving to her side, he covered their nakedness with a sheet, cherishing the manner in which she burrowed under his arm, against his chest.</p>
<p>Her heart, which earlier raced with carnal excitement, had now slowed to a steady rhythm. Her hand rested on his chest, and he sensed contentment, along with a completeness that left him speechless. He simply enjoyed the quiet, the serene moments with her in his arms.</p>
<p>“I felt you.” She murmured, as her leg slid across his own, resting just at the nest of his thighs in a possessive, and most welcome gesture. </p>
<p>He turned slightly to her with questioning eyes. “I certainly hope so.” He said, deadpan, but inwardly elated.</p>
<p>She lifted her head, allowing him to tenderly push her hair away from her face, now flushed and pink. She’d been well loved, as had he. “No…I mean…” She searched for the words. “I felt your emotions, sensed your arousal when….”</p>
<p>“—When we were made as one?” His brows creased with amazement. “Our bond is stronger than even I could have imagined.” He leaned over her, touched his cheek to hers, then looked deeply in those sapphire orbs. “How do you feel about that, Lizzie?”</p>
<p>She lazily ran the back of hand over his smooth, cool skin, loving every facet of his handsome face, so serious and masculine – so strong and filled with unleashed power. “I understand now. You were holding back. What it must have cost you, Red. I’m in awe of your self-discipline yet overjoyed by the fact that I’ve never felt as loved as I have tonight – with you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he gathered this precious creature in his arms. “And all I wish is to prove how much I love you, every day. Now my days and nights will no longer be empty. You’ve taken away my loneliness, Elizabeth; I have purpose now: to live with and for you.”</p>
<p>She listened to him, his voice heartfelt and sincere, and inside her heart, a tiny spark of his love seeped inside her own. “Of course you have purpose.” She kissed him lightly, then felt his arousal rise and grow hard once more. “You are not a monster.” She told him pointedly, as his body covered hers, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him, then moving her hand beneath the sheet to caress his length. “You are my miracle.”</p>
<p>A low growl emitted from his throat as her touch drove him wild once more. “I want you again. I will want you always.” He rasped as he allowed her to guide him inside her warmth. He threw the sheet off and to the floor as her arousal peaked and he slid easily deep inside her slick heat. </p>
<p>Lifting her legs to encircle his hips, she raised herself off the mattress to relish the width and breadth of his desire for her. He wasted no time in satisfying the lust that begged to be fulfilled. </p>
<p>Matching each other in passion and wild lust, Liz braced herself for the power that his body harbored. Red grabbed her hands then stretched both their arms to grab onto the bed post while their insatiable arousal unraveled.</p>
<p>Sensing her need for him, he allowed a bit of uncontrolled energy to guide him while their joined hands encircled the headboard behind their heads.</p>
<p>“Red….yes…..please….”</p>
<p>“Let go, Lizzie…..I’ll catch you.” He growled.</p>
<p>Faster and harder, hot and raw, their bodies responded, while the bed began to crack again with their exertions. Red strained, waited for Liz to reach a breathtaking climax, and he shattered, becoming undone as her body enticed him to explode with pleasure.</p>
<p>The bed spirals broke off as they climbed and reached the summit, then to their combined amusement, they felt the foundation and mattress collapse beneath them.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Liz found herself on the floor, with Red atop her, literally face to face, catching their breath, both clearly shocked. </p>
<p>And then, to his utter joy, she wrapped her arms around him, and broke out into a contagious bout of giggles, while she planted tiny kisses on his face and cheeks, lips and nose. </p>
<p>Red just stared at her, noting no fear or anger of what just occurred. He’d lost a bit of control, but she was not hurt; on the contrary, she was amused!</p>
<p>Watching her as love filled him, relishing the joy and satisfaction gracing her countenance, he allowed himself to join her in laughter. It felt good to share this moment of delight with this woman. He’d never thought to smile in this room again.  </p>
<p>Instead of rising from the broken foundation, they lay together, cuddling, snuggling and sharing kisses. “Lizzie… we broke the bed.”</p>
<p>She kissed his nose, shook her head, and giggled some more. “You sure have a way of stating the obvious, my love.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~~~  This chapter is loving dedicated to Clark, who so delightfully and adorably portrayed our favorite tracker,  Jellybean Carter.  ~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not a word, Dembe.”</p><p>Red’s decisive voice brooked no argument as the crumpled chunks of wood were hauled from the bedroom. Dembe, as well as Liz, suppressed inward chuckles. “You’ve had the bed for much too long, Raymond; it was time for a new one, don’t you think?”</p><p>A smoldering look toward his friend and associate had no effect on Dembe. Non-plussed and unimpressed with Raymond’s feigned rage, he calmly and efficiently directed the men hired to dispose of the damaged furniture.</p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Elizabeth whispered in Raymond’s ear, sparking a slow flame within him whenever she was near.</p><p>“Yes.” He watched with eagle-eyes as the men did their job, then looked back at her. “My thoughts are such that I’m filled with relief that you weren’t hurt as a result of my….”</p><p>She rose on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. “It’s called passion, Red.” She released a teasing chuckle. “No, that’s not what I was thinking.” She told him, looping her arm through his as he stared at the empty spot where his bed once stood.</p><p>He turned a loving gaze toward her; She was adorable, dressed in his all too large sweatshirt and pants, filling his heart with so much love, he couldn’t contain it all. “You’re insatiable.” He rasped, nipping at her ear, wishing he could take her again, and again. But his control simmered, and he managed to push it aside until they could be alone. “Je t’aime de tout mon Coeur.” He whispered.</p><p>Her body stirred in response to his admission of love. This man, in such a short time, had become her entire life. “Oui. I know.” </p><p>“Never forget it.” He nodded.</p><p>They stood side by side, watching as the last pieces of broken furniture were hauled away by the workmen. “I wonder what they’re thinking right now.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but Red could hear her. </p><p>“For their sake, their thoughts would be better served if they kept this entire matter to themselves.”</p><p>She turned to him, “Well, I’m sure you must have at least another bed or two in this place.” She teased.</p><p>“Yes, Lizzie. One or two.” He teased right back.  “However, this does give me an excuse to purchase one I’ve been searching for, yet never able to locate. A 15th century royal antique that's just what we need to, shall we say, sustain our - enthusiasm.” He pointed out. "I heard it was available, but it’s been an elusive search for me.”</p><p>“There must be a way to find it. Where exactly does a man of your…..well, wealth and stature, actually attain a bed good enough for your castle, Lord Reddington?”</p><p>He brought her within the circle of his arms and touched his forehead to her own, taking in her scent. They were now a single entity. Nothing brought more pleasure to his immortal soul than to share all he was…with her. </p><p>“Now that’s the part I’m not looking forward to.” He declared cryptically.</p><p>She looked over by the empty spot in the center of the room, then back at Red. “I have a feeling that discovering this bed isn’t going to be as easy as calling ‘1-800-mattress’?”</p><p>He nodded; brows raised. “I have a tracker; an expert when it comes to happening upon the impossible. However…..he’s…..”</p><p>Elizabeth frowned. “He’s what, Red?”</p><p>His tongue played across the width of his mouth, as he constructed the words he needed to convey. “He’s exasperating, difficult, a bit vulgar; outspoken, loud, and has no problem whatsoever speaking his mind – no matter the consequences. He is, however, the best there is. Yet, he’s the bane of my existence; just manages to get on my last nerve.”</p><p>“Is that all?” She shook her head, her curiosity urging her to discover the identity of this person, who, in Red’s opinion, was impossible to deal with.</p><p>“Elizabeth, you don’t understand!” The man is brilliant in his way, but we never fail to go head to head whenever I need a favor from him!”</p><p>Liz couldn’t help but snicker at Red’s pained outburst. “If you’re determined to acquire this bed, you have no choice, do you?”</p><p>He nodded slightly. “You’re right, of course, sweetheart. He is my only hope of locating the piece I desire – for us.” He nibbled at her ear, then whispered, “I realize and respect the need for you to enjoy your independence and are fond of your apartment.” He paused, searching her lovely countenance as her love seeped inside every pore of his body. “I want you to live with me.”</p><p>It wasn’t a command, nor a request or question. It was just Red, being Red.</p><p>Love surrounded her as she inhaled a tiny gasp, and closed her eyes at his touch, as well as his words. Her heart raced at the prospect of being with him every day, loving him so much she could barely breathe when they were together. </p><p>“Lizzie?”</p><p>Those sapphire eyes met his, bright and filled with emotion. She settled her hands on his face, then touched her mouth to his in a kiss that gave him the answer to his dreams.</p><p>“So, where do we sleep in the meantime? I mean, how many rooms do you have here? Thirty? Fifty? Will we sleep in a different bed each night?” Again, she playfully taunted him, delighting in the way it made him smile. “Hmm, could be interesting.”</p><p>“If you like.” He called her bluff, piercing her with a heated gaze.  “Or if you find the castle not to your liking, I have a small villa in the Loire valley, close to the winery. I use it mostly when I’m too busy or need a bit of peace and quiet. We can stay there while we wait for the arrival of the new bed.” He nuzzled her ear. “It’s secluded, quiet, with no interruptions.” </p><p>“Now, who’s insatiable?” She looked coy.</p><p>He shrugged. “Let’s call it a tie, shall we, sweetheart? It’s your decision, Elizabeth. As long as we’re together--”</p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence, she mused. He didn’t say, “until you die, and I’m left to carry on alone.”</p><p>She realized that her time on earth was fleeting, a human life; a mortal life. And her heart rejoiced and shattered at the same time, knowing that when her time on earth was done, he’d live on – without her. She had every intention – not today, nor tomorrow, of pleading with him to sire her. Yet just the idea brought doubt and indecision to her heart. Loving him as she did, she would age while he remained forever fifty. They’d never have children or marry, and she was content with those choices. They were hers to make.</p><p>He wanted to give her the world, while they were together.</p><p>And for now, the castle – and a new bed – brought her a degree of happiness she’d never thought she’d find after Tom.</p><p>Holding back tears at the tender thoughtfulness of this man, who she adored, she nodded. “Yes, I’d love to see your villa, someday. But in the meantime, I'd like to stay here, in your home, until the new bed arrives."</p><p>Solidifying their bond, as well as portraying his alpha nature, Red held her close, then looked over his shoulder to Dembe. “We will be going to see Glen about a bed.” He announced, clear annoyance colored his voice as a wide taunting smile crossed Dembe’s face.</p><p>“Yes, laugh all you want, but I do not find the situation the least bit amusing.” </p><p>“Have fun and give Glen my best.” Dembe said, gave Liz a small nod, and departed the room, now minus one large bed.</p><p>Liz moved her hand to entwine with his and smiled. “What’s that frown all about?” She tilted her head to confront him. “This Glen is a good friend, isn’t he? Has he ever let you down? Disappointed you? Failed you?”</p><p>He squinted toward her, those eyes intense and filled with untold power. His demeanor resigned, he sighed and shook his head. “Never. However, it’s the journey in gaining my results that always places me in a vile state of mind.”</p><p>“But this is so exciting!” She ignored Red’s irritating rant. “We’re going on a quest! Like a scavenger hunt, or in this case, a treasure hunt, don’t you think?” She didn’t wait for him to answer. “Do you have photo of the bed? I’d love to see it! What century is it from?”</p><p>He sighed, then took her arm, and left the room, determined to have her enjoy a nutritious breakfast before they ventured out to deal with Jellybean Carter. “I don’t have a photo.” He began. “It’s bridal bed from the 15th century that once belonged to Henry VII, the first Tudor king,  before his marriage. The designs and carvings are unsurpassed, to say the least. Plus, It weighs at least a single ton.”</p><p>Liz nodded as they entered the dining area, cognizant of exactly what he spoke of. “So, no matter how ‘enthusiastic’ we get, we can’t break this one.”</p><p>“Exactly.” He pulled out a chair for her, while she placed a linen napkin in her lap, and was served in kind with a meal meant for at least half a dozen people. “Now, eat.” He commanded tenderly, kissing her forehead and sitting across from her.</p><p>“We’ll gather your belongings, then deal with Glen.” His frown was sour and his voice annoyed and strained.</p><p>“I think he sounds interesting; can’t wait to meet him!” She stuffed a fork full of scrambled eggs in her mouth, followed by strips of bacon, washing it all down with a superb cup of coffee.</p><p>Raymond just glared at her. He didn’t know whether to laugh or take the time to explain why Glen was such a trying mortal, always frustrating and never ever easy to gain answers from.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re not to let me alone in the lion’s den, are you, Lizzie?”</p><p>“Never!” She smiled at him with a loving gaze, amused that he, a powerful immortal, capable of unspeakable violence, should be so reluctant to deal with one mortal. She couldn’t wait to meet this gentleman!</p><p>Less than an hour later, they walked from the room and down the hall, hands linked, as were their lives. “By the way, the only lion I see here, is you.” She shook her head and puffed out a laugh. “Stop roaring! The quicker we meet with Mr. Carter, the sooner you can complete your business transaction. It’s only a bed.” She teased once more.</p><p>“Alright, but for your information, if he goes on one of his many tangents, relating another one of his long-winded boring tales, I swear to God, Lizzie, I’ll—”</p><p>“You’ll what?” She shook her head, prompting him to gather her up once more in his arms. </p><p>Instead of answering her, he pulled her into a narrow alcove in the hall, away from prying eyes. Pressing her against him, he kissed her until her breath was taken, using his mouth to tease and tickle her chin and throat, his tongue pressing upon her jugular, inhaling deeply while reining back his blood-lust. His hands freely roamed the length of her. To her surprise, he pressed hard on the wall behind them and it with a low click, it opened. To her delight, she felt herself lifted, and both slid inside a hidden room, no bigger than a clothes closet. </p><p>Before she could speak, he disrobed them both within the blink of an eye. Lifting her effortlessly, he heard her blood rush to each vein and artery, her arousal rising and matching his. “Wrap you legs around me, love.” He demanded in a low growl, while she encircled his hips, and gave him a drowsy gaze that unraveled him. </p><p>“My God, you’re so wet for me.” He grabbed his rock-hard cock and slid easily inside her slick entrance. “Tell me you’re mine, sweetheart.”</p><p>The length of him, hot and thick and throbbing, voracious in his passion, sent Liz quickly over the edge. Her body smoldered and simmered, and only he could extinguish the embers. “I’m yours. You are mine.” She told him as his cool powerful hands held her up. </p><p>He eased inside her, stretching her to the limits, stroked in and out, all the while controlling the white-hot power that pent up inside him. </p><p>“I want everything, Red.” She managed a hoarse whisper. “I want all of you.” </p><p>His amber eyes locked with hers, then slid to her breasts, flushed and seductive, her nipples turgid and erect. Joined as one, he teased one swollen globe, then suckled until she threw back her head and came, her essence drenching him, bringing him to a shattering climax. Adrenaline flowed through them as their bodies fit together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.</p><p>It took several moments to catch their breath, then descend back to earth. Red touched his nose to hers, then threaded his fingers through her tangled strands. “Are you well?”</p><p>Gasping, Liz nodded, her eyes heavy lidded, her lips pink and swollen as he embraced her for a time, delighting in her warmth. "I never imagined I could be this happy.” She caressed his cheek.</p><p>“And I never thought to share moments like this.” He whispered, then leaned back to look at her. As he helped her dress, he hesitated, then froze.</p><p>“What is it?” She asked.</p><p>He choked on his words. “There’s a bruise; two actually, on your hips where I touched you.” His voice was thick and strained, hating himself at that moment for what he’d done to her. Kneeling at her feet, he tenderly kissed one purple mark, then the other,  </p><p>He stood and Liz noticed his expression was glum and apologetic. “Forgive me, Elizabeth. I’m so sorry –”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize!” She took his arms and forced him to look at her. “It’s nothing, do you understand?” She demanded. “You’re strong, simple as that. It was bound to happen. I can’t help it if I’m so irresistible, you couldn’t get enough of me.” She curved her lips in a wicked smile. “Never be sorry again. I mean it. Promise me.”</p><p>“You are the strong one.” He murmured with a nod, then kissed her, holding back tears of gratitude for this woman – her courage and tenaciousness -  her kind and loving heart.</p><p>Moments later, fully clothed, they emerged from the hidden room, while Liz took in her surroundings. “An ancient castle with hidden rooms, secret alcoves, antique beds, 900-year-old journals. It’s like living in a dream.” She told him, as they gazed at each other. “Tell me that there’s a happy ending for us, Red.”</p><p>“I vow that I will promise to give you everything in my power to make that happen, Lizzie.”</p><p>He sensed her contentment when he searched her face. “We have to believe it, especially the fact that when I look at you….” He began, pausing in order to recite the correct words. “I see…my way home; that nothing is impossible for us.”</p><p>Love surrounded them in a warm cocoon. Possibilities filled them. She nodded then sniffed back tears of joy....and hope.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As Red checked his GPS later in order to find Glen’s location, his frown prompted Liz to lighten the moment. “I just know he’ll be only too happy to see you! Don’t worry, what could go wrong?”</p><p>“You poor, naïve, woman.” Red sighed in resignation as they fastened their seatbelts and drove from the castle. “You have no idea!”</p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly. However, he was too delighted and filled with love and happiness at the moment to worry about the prospect of dealing with the one man on God’s green earth who possessed the ability to drive him to insanity:</p><p>Jellybean Carter.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After literally driving in circles for over an hour following Glen’s cockamamy directions, Red and Liz finally found him in an unassuming converted garage, where he was casually munching on the largest meatball sub she’d ever seen.</p><p>Liz giggled, while Red’s impatience was already on the rise. “Do you know how long it took me to find this place, Glen?”</p><p>Liz stepped forward and presented her hand across the desk from where the diminutive man sat, chomping on that sandwich. “Hi, I’m Liz. It’s great to meet you, Glen. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” She turned a sideway glance to Red.</p><p>Red wasted no time. He didn’t want to be here a minute longer than needed. “I need you to find something for me – a bed.”</p><p>Red could have predicted Glen’s reaction, which, was, in a word, obscene. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he gazed at Liz, he winked. “Can’t manage to buy a bed without help, Red?” He teased. </p><p>As Liz squeezed Red’s hand, keeping him in place, she could hear the simmering anger in his voice. “You know the one; I’ve spoken about it before. You should have all the information and take it from there. It’s the bridal bed from Henry VII’s collection. Dembe says its located here in France, somewhere. I pay you for doing these things for me, so just do it.”</p><p>Glen took another bite of the sandwich, sauce spilling on his shirt, along with a ball of meat. “These things take time, and right now I happen to have some – problems at home.” His voice choked on unshed tears. “You see, my mom…”</p><p>Red was seemingly caught in Glen’s web as his manner softened. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”</p><p>“Oh, she found a lump. We’ve tried everything to get her well: flax seed therapy, crushed mango juice -- everything. Then the house flooded from the last rainstorm, and my brother in law’s moving business went belly up –”</p><p>Red released Liz’s hand and suppressed the urge to grab Glen by the throat. Instead, he leaned over the desk and knocked the sandwich from Glen’s hand, meatballs flying everywhere, then pointed at him. “Look….you are the best tracker I know! So don’t try my patience!” He pointed at Glen as they went nose to nose.</p><p>“News flash….I’m off the clock and need to eat. My sugar is low and I need the starch and –”</p><p>Red stood deathly still, speechless but not surprised at Glen's attitude. “Hey, just yanking your chain. What is it you want, again?”</p><p>A tick in Red’s eye twitched, and Liz pulled his hand so they could all sit and relax.</p><p>After giving Glen the information, Glen went into his computer, lifting the one section of bread that hadn’t ended up on the floor, and popped it in his mouth. He looked at Liz, a delightful gleam in his eye. “So, what are you doing with this guy? He’s really not a guy though, is he?” He exhaled a mischievous chuckle. “He’s a blood sucker. So, let me give you a bit of advice, doll face: Don’t get too close to Dracula or he’ll turn you into a bat!”</p><p>He was vulgar and crass, and created a rage in Red that was unparalleled. But at this point in the conversation, even Red couldn’t help but be amused by the nasty little man. Still, he’d had enough.</p><p>His stance menacing, his tone a pointed threat, he locked eyes with Glen once more. “Listen to me, Jellybean. I want that bed. Money is no object, as usual, so do your job, and don’t disappoint me!”</p><p>Dismissing Red with the wave of a hand, Glen proclaimed, “Who loves ya, baby!” He watched the couple depart, then picked up the receiver on his land line, and nonchalantly ordered another meatball sub.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Within the week, the king-sized bed, or as Liz lovingly described it, ‘the monstrosity’, was located from a private owner in the outskirts of Paris. An outrageous amount of money exchanged hands, and the sale was approved which delighted Red. It took several hours and a half a dozen men to carry the gargantuan, heavy piece up the stairs, put it together, then clean and polish it with a specially designed aromatic wood soap. </p><p>Red imported blue, gray and deep burgundy bed linens from Italy, handmade silks and Egyptian cotton. Filmy ivory tulle curtains hung from the four tall bed posts, thick as spiral tree trunks, affording Red and Elizabeth the utmost privacy.</p><p>Many hours later, they stood side by side, and admired the glory of the antique piece, built to last a lifetime – or ten lifetimes.  “Do you think you can restrain yourself from destroying this one, Lord Reddington?” She murmured, secretly yearning for the time when she would sleep beside him and wake up in his arms, each day for the remainder of her life. </p><p>He turned to her, caressed her face. “It’s a wonder how I can control myself at all when you are near. But I will certainly make an effort, Elizabeth. No promises, however.”</p><p>She leaned into him, relishing the strength of him, loving him so deeply, she barely was able to take a breath without thinking of him. “I’ve come to the conclusion that no matter his manner or attitude toward you, Mr. Carter came through.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Red remarked, flummoxed. “So why does he enjoy taunting me so?”</p><p>“Because he can.” She shrugged, holding in a chortle that Red did not share. </p><p>“Seriously, though, through all the nonsense and tomfoolery, Glen did locate the bed. I’m sure you know it’s an act, and just his way. The man is so cute, and has that wicked sense of humor. I look forward to seeing him again. Don’t you?”</p><p>Red said nothing, just a slow nod as they studied the workmanship of their new bed. </p><p>Yes, it was true, he concluded. All in all, Jellybean had, indeed, come through, yet again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Although happiness has finally settled on Liz and Red, his concern over Elizabeth's worsening anemia grows with a phone call from Dr. Nik Korpal ~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m afraid there’s an issue down at the winery. Join me.”</p><p>Liz yawned in answer, lazily covering her mouth, fatigue seeping through her. “If you don’t mind, I’d really like to stay here, settle in and read more of your journals.”</p><p>“You can’t fool me, Lizzie. You just want to sample the delights of ‘the monstrosity’, don’t you?”</p><p>Her attempt to look sheepish failed miserably. She wrapped silken arms around his shoulders. “Well, it’s just sitting there.” Her raised eyebrows brought a low chuckle from him. “And truth be told, I won’t be delighted until we can share it together.” She murmured, her sapphire gaze boring into his own. “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Their kiss was tender but filled with aching promises. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He touched his forehead to hers.</p><p>“Yes….” She crushed her mouth to his. “I do.”</p><p>“Vixen.” He teased, his arousal hard and strong, yet he grudgingly ignored his budding passion, and released her reluctantly. Tonight, he thought. When he returned, they’d have all night to consume each other, satisfy the ache that always plagued him when she was near. “What spell have you put on me?”</p><p>“I’m no witch.” She strived to dispel all his past painful memories. “Just a woman in love.”</p><p>He kissed her once more, then nodded. She was everything to him. The sun to his moon; the light that pushed away all darkness when she was in his arms.</p><p>His cell buzzed again incessantly, reminded him of the urgency of his business issues.</p><p>Facing her with hopeful eyes, he tamped down his ravenous hunger, and lifted her chin with his thumb. He sensed her exhaustion. “You’re tired.” It wasn’t a question. He kissed her nose playfully, touched her arm just for the connection and serenity it brought to him. “I’ll bring your vitamins, and have your meals sent up, plus a tall glass of red. It’s good for your…blood. Consume it all.” He gently demanded. “I dislike leaving you sweetheart, but I should return by early evening.”</p><p>Deep concern consumed him as he left her and made his way to the winery. Although he set about to conduct his business with Marvin and the rest of his colleagues, Elizabeth was imprinted on his mind. The sooner his business was concluded here, the sooner he could return to her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Exhaustion blanketed Liz as she stepped in the shower after Red’s departure. She already missed his presence, the touch of his hand, the closeness they shared after such a short time.</p><p>Placing a hand over her heart, she smiled wanly as the strong throb skipped a beat, just from thoughts of him. So, this was love, she thought, as the shower soaked her in a refreshing spray.</p><p>A single month ago, she’d never even heard of Raymond Reddington, never knew about the castle, or even this enchanted land across the ocean from Washington. A single month ago, she arrived here facing the unknown, not knowing whether she would stay.</p><p>Now, she couldn’t imagine ever going back. This was her home now. And it was all due to Raymond….Red.</p><p>As she soaped her body with an aromatic jasmine and lavender combination, she shook her head, again amazed by Raymond Reddington and the fact that he was, unbelievably - a vampire. No….he hated that word to describe him.</p><p>An immortal.</p><p>Yet changing the words to describe him didn’t change what he was: a creature who would never die….a creature who loved her. An even more implausible: a creature she loved in return.</p><p>Standing in the shower, steam drifting all around her, she rinsed the soap from her body, already feeling more tired than before. </p><p>He’d called her brave, and courageous, and she’d referred to him as her miracle. Somewhere deep in his psyche, he thought of himself as a monster. If it took her entire life to convince him otherwise, she’d gladly take that risk. But miracle or not, brave or frightened, tenacious or cautious, the facts were clearly written in the sand. Because of their differences, and there were many, she would age while he stayed the same. Eventually, people would notice; then what? Would Red eventually sire her? Would she become immortal, like him? What if she confronted him with the scenario, what would he say? Would he be only too happy to make certain she'd never suffer illness again? Or would he refuse, not wanting her to live his existence?</p><p>Deciding to put all those questions on the back burner for the moment, she stepped from the large tiled stall, grabbed a thick blue towel and dried off, squeezing the water from her long hair. She’d decided to let it grow; Red loved to draw his fingers thought her thick strands when they made love. She hoped he’d do it again tonight when he returned to her. </p><p>Stepping naked she entered the bedroom and admired their newest acquisition. She thought back on their confrontation with the odd little man who’d made it possible. Glen Carter, was indeed, a treasure, and with all the bickering between he and Red, she knew there was a genuine friendship and affection between the two men.</p><p>Foregoing her own clothes, which had been placed in his armoire next to his own jeans, suits and shirts, she decided to wear something that belonged to him that would rest close to her skin. </p><p>The scent of cloves and soap drew her to a single white silk shirt, the only bright color in an ocean of black. “We really do have to get some color in your life, my love.” She murmured, pulling out the hanger, and inhaling deeply of its scent: clean and new. “I bet you never wore this.” She told herself, slipping it from its confinement and shrugging into the soft fabric. She approached the ornate full-length mirror, shaking her head as another misconception about his immortality bit the dust. Contrary to the cliché-ridden tales of vampires, Red was, indeed, able to see his reflection. Other than the mild sensitivity to sunlight, he would not turn to ash nor glimmer in the sun, nor did he have pointed teeth. True, he possessed supernatural speed and barely took a breath. He never ate or slept, his touch was cool and there was a paleness to his countenance, but that’s where the fables and theories ended. Raymond Reddington was a man in the true sense of the word. He loved, deeply, completely and Liz was thoroughly convinced that his soul was not cursed to the depths of Hell. Yes, he was a man, she shook her head and smiled. His virility, high-handedness and wealth of testosterone proved he was an alpha male in every sense of the word.</p><p>Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Liz attempted to ignore the fact that she’d lost weight. She concentrated, instead, on the way his shirt caressed her curves, reached her knees. She opted to fasten a single button beneath her breasts and decided to ignore panties. He’d only disperse with them anyway, she smiled.</p><p>She’d want him to find her this way. Her desire for him never ebbed. She wanted him with a ferocity that was unexplainable, and instinct told her that he’d be able to sense her emotions even while far from her.</p><p>Grabbing one of his journals, her heart skipped a single beat as she faced the enormous, heavy, antique bed and slid back the filmy curtains. Closing them behind her, she suddenly felt as if she’d entered another world as the mattress dipped under her, instantly relaxing within the cocoon of privacy and intimate shelter. </p><p>Allowing herself to inhale the scent of wood soap and clean linen, she moved toward the gigantic headboard, then propped herself on several down-filled pillows and instantly felt a sense that she was reclining on a cloud.</p><p>This had been the bridal bed of a king, over 600 years before. And now she’d share it with a 900-year-old immortal. If this entire situation wasn’t all so surreal, she’d think she was a princess in a fairy tale. She allowed herself a delighted chuckle, combined with a degree of unimaginable bliss, as she sat atop the delicate bed clothes. Looking around her, surrounded by the veil of privacy the curtains afforded her, she couldn’t help but think of him again. He’d done all this for her, for her comfort… and because he loved her.</p><p>I love him, she thought, opening the first page and settling in to read from his private and past life.</p><p>Unable to stay awake, however, it wasn’t long before she yawned as a desperate need to slumber overcame her, and within seconds, she was asleep.</p><p>It was dark when she awakened, finding a tray on the table at the opposite wall, filled with food, wine and of course, her vitamins.</p><p>“Dembe.” She said his name, thankful for the sweet guardian angel who’d appeared discreetly, yet made certain she had all she needed.</p><p>Finding herself famished, she sat at the round table and helped herself to rare, tender prime rib, tiny red potatoes, grilled asparagus, sliced tomatoes, and more. All things necessary, she noted, for a healthy diet. The wine was exquisite, the same vintage that she’d tasted that day in the winery with Red. Swirling it around in the delicate tall glass, she sipped the splendid vintage, tasting raspberry and chocolate, in addition to spice and flowers. Yummy.</p><p>After a second glass, she felt revived and walked to the window, pulling aside the heavy velvet draperies. Aware of her nakedness under Red’s soft shirt, she became aware of her body, awakening, in anticipation of his return. “Come home. I need you.” She whispered.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Red sat, restless, unable to think of anything but Elizabeth. His futile attempts to pay attention to Marvin as they worked on a discrepancy in some paperwork, did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“Raymond, are you with me?”</p><p>Red was pulled from his daydream of the woman who’d he’d imprinted upon, who he yearned to be near, who he needed more than he needed this endless black hole of an existence.</p><p>“No. I’m not. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Marvin nodded, ignored the paperwork and the laptop before them. “She’s the one, isn’t she?</p><p>Knowing this man for more than thirty years, his friend and business associate, Red didn’t lie – nor did he want to. “Yes.”</p><p>His friend nodded, his eyes showing nothing but affection and friendship for a creature who’d given him and his family a chance to escape poverty many years before. “Then, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Red exhaled a deep sigh. “We have work to do, Marvin.”</p><p>“It can wait. Go home. Be with her. You’ve been alone too long. And if you love her as much as I love my Becky, don’t let anything get in your way. We can do this tomorrow.”</p><p>Red nodded. The two men shook hands, promising to meet again in order to conduct their business.</p><p>All Red wanted, was to be with her.</p><p>Knowing he had to drive carefully and cautiously instead of gunning the gas and risk killing anything in his path to get to her, within an hour, he was home.</p><p>She was waiting. For him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He entered the house, and as was his way, practically flew on his way to the bedroom.</p><p>She’d heard him arrive, settled in the center of the bed, behind the filmy curtains, the only barrier that separated them. Yet, he could see her clearly, hear her heart racing, sense her life-blood flowing through her veins. The scent of desire and woman filled his nostrils. He approached the bed, as his clothes, as before, magically disappeared with each step he took.</p><p>She rose up on her knees and that’s when he saw that she was clothed in one of his shirts – and nothing else.</p><p>The fact that she’d fastened a single button only, nearly drove him over the edge. Her nipples seductively pressed against the silk, high and full, making his mouth water. He itched to touch the hidden secrets between her thighs, bury himself inside her heat.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>He brought his eyes to meet hers, knowing full well they would capture and imprison him, yet he longed for that imprisonment. The bond they shared pulled him with a force he could barely withstand.</p><p>He slid open the curtain, revealing her full to his hungry, searching gaze, as it slid ever lower to the place he longed to touch, to sample the wet heat he knew he’d find. </p><p>In one heart stopping moment, somewhere between enchantment and torment, his mouth took hers with the ravishing power of his kiss.</p><p>“I can feel your blood rushing to the surface, racing through your veins.” He growled, nuzzling her ear and neck. “Every beat of your heart brings me closer to your heat, your hunger. “I long to make you part of me; so close you will feel me in your soul.”</p><p>Liz helplessly melted into him, awestruck by the dizzying emotions caused by the erotic strength of his mouth on hers. The demanding heat of his kiss consumed and robbed her of reason. She shuddered in his arms as the spark of arousal ignited with her. </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Red found tiny strands of control to desperately cling to. Finding a small fragment of strength, he slowed his voracious instinct, and stepped from her, leaving her weak and struggling for composure.</p><p>“Elizabeth.”</p><p>She lifted her head and looked squarely into his eyes, as his own bore into hers. Raw possession flooded him, beckoned him to find a thread of reason, at once unsettling and commanding him to consume all of her.</p><p>“You don’t have to hold back.” She whispered, knowing the insatiable struggle he dealt with, sensing he began to unravel with the power of his unearthly craving for her. “You know what I’m feeling. Why do you still hesitate?”</p><p>She took his hand and slid it down past her tummy and shivered with anticipation. “Touch me.” She beckoned, pulling him onto the bed.</p><p>The deeply tightening coil of raw desire wrapped him in its grasp as he knelt before her, one finger sliding inside her slick opening. “Oh my God, Lizzie.” He whispered huskily at her response, then placed his finger in his mouth, tasting her heavenly essence.</p><p>Throwing her head back, he felt and saw her jugular, inches from his lips, begging him to touch that exposed vein, as his cock swelled in reaction. “You are driving me mad.” He told her, shutting his eyes to the inevitability of their bond, their connection. He had to find the strength to….</p><p>“Raymond…..Raymond….”</p><p>Her voice was a desperate plea to join with him, reaching him in the darkness of himself; it was the light that beckoned him, guided him to the edge of destiny to give her what they both wanted and needed; What they longed for.  </p><p>The amber flames that rose in his eyes made Elizabeth shudder. Even the night seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation. He sought the heat of her mouth once more, crushing his lips against hers, the taste of wine unraveling him. Her body melted into his, the sensations sending him deeper and deeper into the burning sensations he struggled to control. Her scent hypnotized him, her skin was soft and tempting under his searching fingers.</p><p>He slid a probing hand up and down the length of her arms in a sensual touch that drew her against his thighs. To feel her heat was at once exquisite – and unbearable.</p><p>Her hands clung desperately to his shoulders, for fear her knees would give out from under her. Her aching need for him was blatantly evident as she willingly surrendered to his exploration of her body.</p><p>Red felt his resolve continue to crumble, yet he was guided by a destiny he could no longer ignore. Both descended into the extreme depths of their hunger, their bodies aching with the promise of fulfillment.</p><p>His lips were hot on her face and neck, inflaming her skin each place he kissed her. Her body shuddered under the assault of his eager hands. </p><p>Finally, bringing her down under him, enveloped by those curtains, his lips sought the soft hollow of her neck, trailing downward. His face lowered to the space between her breasts, while he ripped that single button and rid her of the fabric that separated them.</p><p>Elizabeth gasped as his lips found her firm breasts, kissing and sucking each one until they ached. She threw back her head, closing her eyes, as his mouth and fingers continued to taunt and tease.</p><p>She could take this torture no more. Opening her thighs, she lifted her hips and bid him entry to the place that beckoned him. He wasted no time in gripping his cock, teasing her opening with the smooth, thick crown. “You are mine.” He growled, slowing pushing himself inch by agonizing inch inside her. “You want me, Lizzie. Tell me….tell me the words.”</p><p>She was so close, she only wanted to take him with her. “I am yours.” She managed to whisper, her only thought to let go and take him with her. “You are mine. Raymond…..I love…..”</p><p>She didn’t finish as the feel of his palms beneath her hips unraveled her. She came with a fierceness that encompassed then drenched him. He emitted a rumbling roar against her hair, while she cried out to him – her mate - urging him to continue. </p><p>His hips moved faster and harder, burying himself so deep, she thought she’d pass out. Reaching out to encircle his stiff length, he responded by throwing his head back as powerful adrenalin raced through his veins. </p><p>Together, they burned, their combined cries of pleasure barely contained by the diaphanous veils surrounding the sacred haven that belonged only to them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Red watched as she fell asleep in his arms almost instantly. He kissed her temple, then covered her with the heavy hand-woven blanket. He rose from the bed, still naked, in order to start a roaring fire for her on this cool spring night.</p><p>Looking back at her, he sensed a slumber so deep that he worried for her. She’d become increasingly weak of late, and something had to be done.</p><p>Satisfied with the rising orange and red flames that popped and crackled within the ancient stone fireplace, he found himself craving his beverage. Opening a hidden panel in the wall, he found what he sought: a crystal carafe and tall glass. Placing the items down, he grabbed his cell phone, then speed-dialed Nik.</p><p>Aching to quench his thirst, he filled his glass, then swallowed the crimson essence in one swallow, as he waited for Nik to answer his summons. After enduring five very annoying rings, the line was picked up by a very drowsy Nik. “Raymond, do you know what time it is?”</p><p>“I do.” Red replied, not amused, nor caring the time.</p><p>Nik must have realized his words and came awake within seconds. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Red looked over at the love of his life, then sat in a nearby chair. “It’s Elizabeth. She’s tired all the time. Exhausted really. She is sleeping deep at the moment – much too deep. Something must be done to help her, Nik – now.”</p><p>A pause. “Well, I was going to call the both of you in the morning. I’ve been working tirelessly with your blood – testing both….”</p><p>Red sighed in impatient annoyance. “Yes….and? I’m in no mood for guessing games.”</p><p>“Well, your blood – no change I’m sorry to say. Your hemoglobin and red cells are still proving lethal to the lab animals. Vontae and I have been working around the clock, repeating the tests over and over. Face it, my friend, you are just too powerful an immortal. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, but have no fear, we’ll keep testing. I have no intention of admitting defeat.”</p><p>Anger tinged Red’s next words. “What do I care for me? What about Elizabeth? Does her weakness have something to do with her injury? Why is she still so weak? I think she’s lost more weight, but she would never tell me. Sometimes I think she has the ability to block her own thoughts to protect me. Remarkable woman.” The last words he murmured as an afterthought.</p><p>“Yes, her injury, in my opinion, is the key to her illness now. In my expert opinion, her blood has been poisoned due to the gunshot wound she suffered. I’m a bit puzzled because she survived surgery, even though there’s something I’m missing, perhaps something in the weaponry that was used that contributed to her injury. I need to get my hands on not only the police report, but her medical records in order to know what we’re dealing with. Raymond, can you get me those reports? The type of explosives and weapons used may help in finding the key to Liz’s blood disorder.”</p><p>“You think it’s worse than anemia, don’t you?”</p><p>He heard Nik sigh. “Yes. I do.”</p><p>A lump formed in Red’s throat. “If you need to do more tests, I’ll get her to you in the morning. You must do everything in your power to cure her. I don’t care what it costs or what I must do to gain positive results. If you need more assistance, hire anyone you need. I'll take care of everything. All must be done to insure her recovery. In the meantime, I have acquaintances in Washington, both human and .....otherwise. I'll get anything you need.”</p><p>“Good.” Nik replied. “Raymond, I’m not going to pretend this isn’t serious; it is. If the blood poisoning is too far gone...” His voice trailed off.</p><p>Red closed his eyes tight against Nik’s words. “She’s strong... fearless. She’ll fight….we’ll fight.”</p><p>“Yes.” Was all Nik could manage. “Just get me those reports; I don’t care how.”</p><p>“You’ll have them.”</p><p>“Oh, and Raymond….?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Nik hesitated, yet said what was on his mind. “If all else fails, there is another way.”</p><p>Red knew exactly to what Nik was inferring. “Absolutely not!!”</p><p>“Ray –” </p><p>"--Enough!" Red practically swayed from Nik's unthinkable proposition. “I know what you’re thinking!” He saw Elizabeth stir and fought to tamp down his temper – and lower his voice. “You just said my blood was lethal – how in God’s name would you even suggest giving her my blood? What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Nik was used to Red’s infamous temper, and the last thing he wanted right now was to anger him in any way, shape or form. “Hear me out. I’m just saying that if the possibility arises and her health declines, there may be no alternative. Let’s wait for the reports, okay? I’m sorry I brought it up, but it's a possibility you may have to face.”</p><p>Red ran a shaky hand over his scalp in desolation. “Nik…I would give my life for hers without question. But I won’t risk her on the slightest chance that my blood could somehow save her; not without significant proof.” He proclaimed. “I just – I just can’t.”</p><p>Silence gripped Nik. There was nothing more to say. </p><p>Red had heard enough. “I’m wasting time. I need to start making phone calls.”</p><p>And with that, he disconnected the call.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he was at her side in a second, tenderly pushing stray wisps of hair from her face. He lay his cheek next to hers as her even breathing brought him some semblance of calm.</p><p>“I won’t fail you, Lizzie.” He whispered. “I promise. We will get through this.” He kissed her shoulder, then pulled the blanket high over her naked flesh. “Please don’t leave me, Lizzie. Not now, not yet.”

</p><p>Rising to don black jeans, matching pullover and shoes, he grabbed his rosary beads, slid his cell in his back pocket, then made his way downstairs to the chapel. Moonlight illuminated the stained-glass windows, the myriad of fragmented colors bringing him a modicum of calm. He sat in one of the heavy mahogany pews, the scent of wood soap reaching his nostrils, and looked up at the massive crucifix that hung over the altar. He silently recited decades of the rosary, then began to place calls to dozens of associates and friends, mortal....and otherwise, requesting their help.</p><p>Confident that results would soon be forthcoming, he returned to their bed. She continued to slumber. He’d watch her sleep, keep her warm and safe, until she awakened in his arms, where she belonged. She was the thread that held them together. They were bound… they loved -- and he wasn’t ready to release her from her earthly bonds. </p><p>He whispered into the darkness as he embraced her from behind, his silent plea a prayer to an unseen entity where his faith took hold and wouldn’t let go. </p><p>“I can’t lose her….” Tears choked him as he kissed her hair, inhaling her life-giving scent as the shadows contained in this sacred haven cloaked him in darkness. </p><p>“We haven’t had enough time.... We need more time.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liz, Red and Dr. Korpal discuss Liz's condition, treatment, and prognosis - and the news is not good ~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth awakened to find Red watching her, head resting on his palm, his expression, one of disquiet.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you, too.” She commented drowsily, attempting to lighten the mood, her fatigue spoiling her teasing attitude.</p>
<p>In answer, he leaned over, kissed her with feather light touches to her eyes, nose and mouth. “It is now. Good morning.”</p>
<p>Despite his loving words, his voice came through dead serious; he didn’t blink. “What’s wrong?” She touched his face with a warm palm, his eyes closing in bliss. “It can’t be the bed; it’s still in one piece.” Another attempt at humor fell flat as a lead balloon. </p>
<p>His need to be close to her overwhelmed him. Wrapping her in the circle of his arms, he snuggled with her for silent moments. “You smell of wildflowers and jasmine.” He murmured, stalling for time. “Your skin is silk and satin and all things warm.” He sensed her questioning need, and sighed, resigned himself to the inevitable. “Nik needs to see us this morning. Can you be ready within the hour?”</p>
<p>Now she took notice and lifted her head to gaze into his unusual eyes: amber, rimmed in black: worried, sad….yet love shone through that immortal stare. She grabbed the cool fingers that instantly gripped hers. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Your blood tests. There’s no notable progress in your anemic condition….”</p>
<p>She moved away from him and sat up, heart pounding. “I’m not improving.” It was not a question. “That’s why I’m losing weight; why I’m still so tired.”</p>
<p>He grabbed both her hands, kissed them with a tender touch. “I’ve taken the liberty of placing several calls to contacts in Washington.” At her look of confusion, he continued. “Nik requested all your hospital and ballistic records from the day you were shot. He wants to do more tests. He feels….he feels that your blood has been poisoned by the weapons used in your attack.”</p>
<p>“I thought blood poisoning was curable. But what do I know?” She looked at him, eyes wide, nodded. “I need to shower. The sooner we face this problem, the sooner we can get on with our lives.” She kissed him, his response, deeply emotional, filled with passion.</p>
<p>He opened the bed curtains, allowing her to step lightly from their bed. Red took a second or two to gaze lovingly at her nakedness. She was a lithe wood nymph, thin, yet curves evident in all the right places. Her slender neck and shoulders where her abundance of waves fell over her soft flesh. Despite her weight loss, her breasts were full and high, begging to be tasted and caressed, her legs long and well-muscled. And what lay between those sensual thighs was a secret place only he could sample and savor.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, and to his delight, she blushed at his intense stare. To tease him, she lifted her hair up and away from her face, causing her breasts to rise, her nipples erect and deep pink. “I await your presence in the shower, Lord Reddington.” She batted her eyes at him lightheartedly, then turned, beckoning him to follow her. “Don’t make me wait.”</p>
<p>“I love you.” He mouthed the words, then sprang from the bed and chased her into the bathroom, followed by the sound of her giggles. </p>
<p>For a precious few moments, her illness was forgotten. It was time for laughter and love. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“As you know, I detest waiting, Nik. Tell us what you’ve found.”</p>
<p>Back to business, as usual, Liz thought as she smiled at Nik and his assistant, Vontae. They sat in Nik’s office, a pile of folders on his desk bearing her name, concrete indication that Red’s contacts had come to their assistance.</p>
<p>“Actually, I just finished going through them.” Nik pointed out as he slid one of the manila folders before him. “I won’t ask how they arrived here so quickly. I’m just grateful I have all I need – for now. Thanks, Red." Looking over at Liz, he managed a half-smile.</p>
<p>“Based on what I did see, however…” He sighed, turning pages, his expression thoughtful.</p>
<p>“Nik…..” Red urged impatiently.</p>
<p>Liz reached over and grabbed Red’s hand, rubbing her thumb over his fingers to calm him. It worked. “Please tell me what you know.”</p>
<p>Red tightened his grip on Elizabeth’s hand, needing that lifeline, that warmth that only she could provide. He also decided to let her speak for herself. As if he could stop her from doing anything other than exhibiting that fierce personality of hers.</p>
<p>Nik looked up, unsmiling. “There was a previously undetected lead poison in the weapons that were used for the explosives that affected you. It’s settled in your blood stream; vitamins and supplements are, unfortunately, having no effect on your condition.” He sighed, scanning pages. “This is your surgeons report: the operation was indeed a success; yet, the bullet that came close to killing you, in combination with the incendiary device that you inhaled, has somehow, exhibited the condition you now have.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>Nik exhaled. “Without more tests, I don’t want to venture a guess.”</p>
<p>“But if you had to guess, right at this moment, what would you say?”</p>
<p>She watched out of the corner of her eye, as Red sat still as a mountain, holding her hand in a death grip. </p>
<p>“My diagnosis is not complete, but just glancing at your records, your exposure to the lethal components of all you ingested, it looks like aplastic anemia.”</p>
<p>Both Red and Elizabeth drew in twin gasps, knowing exactly what that condition entailed.</p>
<p>“Go on.” Liz fought to keep her voice steady.</p>
<p>Nik leafed through additional pages. “This is the police report; the bomb contained elements of benzene, pesticides and arsenic. Since you are suffering classic signs of anemia such as fatigue and dizziness, my professional opinion points to damage to your bone marrow. I’m sorry, Liz.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry. How do we fight this?”</p>
<p>Red had remained silent this entire time, but she could tell he was bursting at the seams to shout, or cry or grab Nik by the neck and demand that he find a cure for her – now, today. But to his credit, he did not. Liz had to deal with this herself. She could unravel later, but not before she knew all the facts.</p>
<p>Nik looked at her, then over to Red, whose countenance was grave, concerned and utterly miserable. “There is….no cure, Liz. But we can treat it, and hopefully –“</p>
<p>Red shot up from the chair, kicking it backward, where it dented the wall with a crash. “Hopefully? Hopefully?”</p>
<p>Liz looked up at the man she loved who, now, appeared so helpless; this powerful immortal who was holding on to Nik’s words by a thread.</p>
<p>Nik never faltered; to his credit he relayed the facts, straight out. “My suggestion? Treat this as aggressively as humanly possible. Yet I won’t sugar coat this: this condition may last several years – or be lifelong.”</p>
<p>“Red please sit. Let’s listen to what Nik has to say.”</p>
<p>Nodding in answer to Liz’s request, he retrieved the chair, and positioned it close to her own, craving her scent, her warmth…..her love.  </p>
<p>“You are welcome to gain a second opinion if you like. I was involved in conference calls this morning from three different specialists, all tops in the field of hematology, who concur with me. Looking over at Red, he nodded. “My compliments.”</p>
<p>“They all agreed that there are several series of treatment open to you, Liz. I’d like to start with a strong course of antibiotics, as well as immunosuppressants, fludarabine, and if I do not see improvement, then we will proceed with… blood transfusions.”</p>
<p>He looked over at Red again, who stared back, unblinking, those amber eyes boring holes inside Nik’s gaze, warning the doctor not to voice any subject having to do with Red’s own blood.</p>
<p>“And if they all fail?” Liz leaned forward.</p>
<p>The physician hesitated, then cleared his throat. “Stem cell transplantation. It’s a difficult procedure, but worth it if all else fails. Please think it over. The quicker we start, the quicker we can –”</p>
<p>Liz never hesitated “—Let’s start right away. Why wait?” She looked over at Red. “I have a life to live, I want to get well.” She grabbed Red’s arm and looked at him, love shining in blue eyes now filled with unshed tears. “I want time.”</p>
<p>Red returned her embrace, touched his forehead to hers. “You’ll have it. We’ll have it.” He whispered, holding back his own tears. “You’re going to be okay, you hear? You’re going to get well.”</p>
<p>She turned back to Nik. “Are there adverse side effects to any of these medications? Will I suffer more from the care than the cure? Will I be nauseated? Vomit? Will I become sick as a result of this illness?”</p>
<p>“Yes….Some nausea, maybe vomiting…most likely more weight loss…and headaches.”</p>
<p>Liz nodded. “Since my anemia was diagnosed, I’ve been reading up on homeopathic herbal treatments.” She puffed out a tiny chuckle. “How about I start a round of herbs that were meant to treat blood disorders, in addition to clinical meds? Maybe they will curb any side-effects I may encounter.” She looked at Red. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Red knew she was trying to distract him from the seriousness of the situation. He managed a smile and nodded at her. “I think it’s a brilliant idea, sweetheart.” He searched her expressive blue eyes, once again memorizing the familiarity of that sweet countenance, which again proved her bravery and fierceness in the face of adversity. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn’t he stop it? What if the drugs failed to help her? He threw back his head and fought for composure.   </p>
<p>Liz turned back to Nik, her mind reeling, her heart aching for herself, but mostly for Red, who was hurting for her. “Hypothetical question: Let’s say nothing improves my condition. How much time do I have?”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth….” Red rasped.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She placed a palm on Red’s cheek. Leave it to her to comfort him instead of the other way around. “I’d rather know what I’m dealing with here.” She swallowed unshed tears. “Is there a chance I – I won’t survive this?”</p>
<p>Nik shook his head. “Honestly? I don’t know. Once we begin with aggressive treatment, I should know more in a few weeks. That’s the truth, Liz. We’re not giving up. You are a young, basically fit woman. Come back tomorrow, and we’ll set up a timetable to begin care. Since you’re here now, I’d like to draw more blood.”</p>
<p>Liz felt Red stiffen beside her at the word, ‘blood’ and knew this was all too difficult for him. “Why don’t you wait for me in the car.” She whispered. “I’m okay, really. Then after I’m done, we can go for a nice long drive, clear our head, and forget all about the clinical end of this ordeal for a bit. What do you say?”</p>
<p>To say his response was devoid of optimism was an understatement. He stood, and without a word, turned from her and walked from the room.</p>
<p>“He’s upset; we need to get out of here and get some fresh air.” Liz commented as implements were put in place to obtain more samples of her blood.</p>
<p>Nik stepped from behind his desk, and together, he and Vontae proceeded to make Liz comfortable. “He adores you, Liz, and want only to save you. He’s so used to existing as a super creature, strong and fearless, so accustomed to being the dominant that now, he’s defenseless to help the one person on this earth who needs him the most.” </p>
<p>She nodded in agreement. “I have to try and convince him that taking his blood is a risk I’m willing to take.”</p>
<p>Ten vials of blood later, they were done. Vontae took the samples, labeled them, nodded to Liz with a sweet smile, and left the room.</p>
<p>“Listen, forget about all this for the rest of the day. Go and take your man on a drive, or better yet, a picnic. Drink some of Red’s exquisite red wine; it’s good for you. Then go to the market and get figs, bananas, dates and lots of Vitamin C. I’ll give you a B-12 shot before you leave.”</p>
<p>Liz rose and rolled down her sleeve, careful not to disturb the band-aid in the crook of her arm to staunch what little blood may be exposed, but it didn’t matter how well her tiny needle puncture was covered: Red would smell it; his sense of smell was a thousand times sharper than a human. </p>
<p>“We’re going to do our best to beat this, Liz, and give you the long life you deserve. I promise you.”</p>
<p>And with those last words, Liz shook Nik’s hand, and left the building, finding Red leaning against the car. His hands were clenched, arms and legs straight and stiff. He was beyond stressed, and she realized that he was annoyed with himself for not being able to magically heal her.</p>
<p>“You can’t just snap your fingers and poof – I’m cured. It doesn’t work that way.” She murmured to no one but herself.</p>
<p>He turned abruptly and faced her, and she realized his super sensory hearing picked up her tiny whisper.</p>
<p>He said nothing in return, merely opened the car door open for her. Making sure she was secure in her seat, he settled in the drivers’ side. Pulling out of the parking lot with such velocity, she smelled the smoke that the tires emitted as the vehicle peeled down the street. </p>
<p>“So, where are we going? It’s a beautiful day.” Liz started a dialogue, hoping he’d find some semblance of calm from the disturbing meeting with Nik.</p>
<p>“Home.” Was all he said.</p>
<p>“Okay. Why don’t we go for a walk? Or go to our picnic tree with a bottle of wine, a book of poetry and –”</p>
<p>“--You’re tired. You need to rest. I will leave instructions to make certain all the nutrients you require are purchased and stored for your future dietary needs. I’ll start a fire for you in the bedroom. There is a tiny chill in the air and you –”</p>
<p>“--Stop…stop the car!”</p>
<p>Stunned by her exclamation, he pulled to the side of the road, his foot heavy on the brake that caused her to jut forward. He turned to face her, his eyes red from unshed tears that instantly pierced her heart. He said nothing, just gazed at her. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling ill?”</p>
<p>“Red…..” Her voice attempted comfort, but he would not be comforted. “Please stop babying me! I love you for caring about me, but we have to address the elephant in the room. She grabbed his hand, so ice cold, she cradled it between both of hers, rubbing it as if to warm his skin. Of course, nothing happened.</p>
<p>“And would that ‘elephant in the room’ be me?”</p>
<p>He deftly released his hand from both of her own, placed it on the steering wheel, then looked straight ahead, out the window.</p>
<p>“Look at me.” She implored.</p>
<p>He never moved. Still. No breath. No heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Please…..”</p>
<p>Slowly his head turned toward her. “Please, what Elizabeth? Avoid all the medical, safe treatments that may well cure you, for what? Did you hear Nik reveal the perils involved in having my blood injected inside you? Do you know the experiments have killed lab animals? Don’t you think that if there was the slightest chance my blood would heal you, I would take it gladly? I’d give my life for yours without question! Do you honestly want to take that chance?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t raise your voice.” She remained calm, but her heart was beginning to thump harder and faster. “Isn’t it worth the risk? The risk to be together forever?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, his mouth in a straight line, not giving an inch. “I will not, under any circumstances, sire you, do you understand?! It means death for you! I won’t sit idly by and watch you die – from my blood! Risking your life is not an option. The answer is no. The subject is closed.”</p>
<p>She wanted to fall into his arms and tell him again and again that it didn’t matter; she would take any risk in order for them to be together. Taking notice of the cool detachment in his deep voice, it was obvious he was holding onto his sanity by a silken thread. It made her want to scream.</p>
<p>Saying nothing, she turned and stared blankly out the car window through tear-filled eyes. He took to the road and made his way back to the castle. Tears slid silently down her face, salty diamonds she wept for them both.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>No words were shared until they reached the castle a short time later.</p>
<p>Liz didn’t wait for him to open the door for her, but as she exited the car, she noticed that he hadn’t moved. Nor did he turn off the engine.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you coming in?” She asked.</p>
<p>He slid her window down from his side. “No. I’m going to the winery to meet with Marvin. We have unfinished business. I will see you later.”</p>
<p>His expression was emotionless. But Liz knew without reading his mind that he suffered. “You’re – you’re leaving? Now?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Red?”</p>
<p>This time he turned toward her, his silence digging a hole in her aching heart; he was suffering his own brand of pain: a deep wound that dug down to his soul, and there wasn’t a thing she could do to end that ache in his beautiful heart. </p>
<p>“I just want you to know – that when you love someone, you are powerless… you have no control. It’s no different for us. We didn’t plan on falling in love, and I didn’t plan on dying young. This is our life, and we must accept our fate, whatever that might be.”</p>
<p>He remained deathly quiet, but at least he didn’t drive off.</p>
<p>She wiped a tear away and inhaled deeply. She didn’t want to start a confrontation with him here in the open. But she was crestfallen; he was leaving her – again. This conversation was not over, not by a long shot. “Just don’t forget that I love you.” </p>
<p>She watched, awestruck, as a tiny drop of blood spilled from his eye. Without a word, without a sound, he slowly shook his head, then drove away, leaving her standing alone in his wake.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Devastated by Elizabeth's diagnosis, Red runs, feeling powerless as he realizes his immortal blood is not possible to turn her - it only serves to kill her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenalin racing through his veins, Red decided against traveling to the vineyard. He left his car at the side of the road, not far from the castle, then headed for the mountains. He needed to hunt…to feed. He ached to control, to release his rage and dominate; something to justify his rage – his shame. </p><p>He climbed a particularly steep precipice until he reached the top. Looking over a towering rock outcropping, he thought of jumping off, and landing to his…</p><p>Death? A sardonic laugh fell from his mouth. No, the fall wouldn’t kill him, and that was a pity. Stepping back from the edge, he stood silent as a tomb, sniffing his prey not fifty yards in the thicket behind him, camouflaged from predators. But not from him. Pivoting gracefully, making no sound, Red stepped lightly, against wind and within the space of a second, he came upon the full-grown stag and took down the creature with little effort. Red’s mouth watered; his blood lust raged deep inside himself. He drank until his hunger was satisfied.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A sense of exhaustion, anger and sadness filled Elizabeth. How could he leave her? Now? </p><p>She attempted to understand all that happened in the past few hours, she couldn’t forgive him for leaving her – not yet. Not until she had time to think. Right now, she had to think of herself, and what was happening to her body. She needed to get away for a bit. Away from Red and try to put all this in perspective. </p><p>She needed to go back to her apartment in the city and be alone, so she decided to  call a taxi and go – home. </p><p>She needed to escape all this talk of sickness and blood transfusions, not to mention a potential terminal condition, if only for a few hours. Red would be worried sick at her absence, but he would figure out where she’d gone and come after her.</p><p>Emotions swirled within her. Feelings of love and anger, frustration and fatigue. Her heart ached for him, yet now was not the time. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>His thirst for blood quenched with the sacrifice of a woodland beast, Raymond perched himself high on a mountain ridge, overlooking the valley, taking in the woodland scents, along with the primal sounds of the creatures who roamed this land, these mountains, the low lying rivers and endless skies. Wolves, and elk, boars and mountain lions made such beautiful music as they called to their mates in their fashion, filled with raw instinct to couple and satisfy their animal urges. </p><p>His thoughts flew, naturally to Elizabeth; Once again, he’d walked away from her. Was her presence in his life a blessing – or a curse?</p><p>They were female and male, and the love they shared proved an amazing miracle to him. Because of her unwavering trust in him, her courage to accept him as an immortal, her inner beauty and compassion made him a better man.</p><p>Closing his eyes and leaning against an outcropping of rock, he allowed himself to imagine, for only a moment, that he was again, warm-blooded and human, with human flaws and failings. Then he could marry her, give her a child, live a normal life span, and die of natural cases, then blessed by a priest, and buried in consecrated earth in the church cemetery.</p><p>That could never happen, however. He was a cursed creature of the shadows, barely able to contain his blood rage. So far, he was able to control himself around his beloved Elizabeth, control his lust. His desire for her was ongoing; it never wavered, never calmed. It was a constant struggle not to taste her, drink of her sweet essence, prove his physical love without breaking furniture.</p><p>There had to be a way to find a cure for Elizabeth, a way to treat her blood poisoning, so that she could live a long life - a warm-blooded human life – with him. And if there was a way, he’d find it. In the meantime, he needed to get home to her – to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness. He’d never fail her again.</p><p>And with that last thought, he descended the mountain with super speed, and ran home – to her. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Where are you?” He wasn’t far from home when he sensed her absence. Heartsick and worried, he stood at the place he last rested eyes on her, leaned on his haunches and touched the ground, palm flat. Closing his eyes, his sniffed, and knew her scent ended there.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult to figure out where she’d gone. </p><p>“She’s gone back to her place, Dearie.”</p><p>It was Kate who appeared at the front door, small and dynamic. Annoyed that someone other than himself knew that Elizabeth was not here, Red frowned.  “I’ll go after her.”</p><p>“Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Red growled, staring at his friend, who stared back in challenge. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”</p><p>“If she wanted to see you, she wouldn’t have left. You’re not exactly the easiest person in the world to get along with, Raymond. Your issues are affecting her in her time of crisis. Try to see things from her point of view. She’ll come back when she’s ready.”</p><p>Red rubbed an impatient palm over his scalp, in an attempt to tamp down his anger. “I don’t want her to be alone. She’s not well….”</p><p>“You do not give her enough credit. She’s fine. Stop crowding her. You really are pushy, you know that? Just text her, tell her you love her, then go to the winery, or to the catacombs. Call Ilya and have a ‘guy’ day or something.” She commented wryly.</p><p>Red just stared ahead, preferring silence over argument.</p><p>Kate stepped to him, then touched his arm, “I know how much she means to you, and what you both are going through right now.” She sighed. “Come in the house and we’ll have some wine. We are family, Raymond, and we will all do everything we can to make Elizabeth well again.”</p><p>Red looked back her and nodded, wanting only to speak to Elizabeth, beg her forgiveness. “My thanks, Kate.”</p><p>He relented, and entered the house with her, but while she reached for the wine, he grabbed his cell and texted Elizabeth: no answer. He called with the same result.</p><p>“I need to know she’s alright.” He commented to his friends. “I’m going to her apartment.”</p><p>“Raymond…..” Dembe began before Red waved him away.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>He left the house, and instead of driving, he walked to Elizabeth’s apartment building. He arrived in moments, depended on his supernatural speed. He looked up and noticed illumination from her bedroom light. Sensing calm, he reasoned that she was resting, probably deep in slumber. He could have easily scaled her wall but decided against it. Any number of people could see him. So making the decision, instead of going home, he entered her lobby, sat on a step, and settled in for the night. He was a creature who never slept, so it didn’t matter how long he had to wait for her. She may not want to see him, but he’d stay close, and make sure she was safe.</p><p>Red found it unbearable to be this close to her and not seeing her, speaking with her, holding her. So close, yet so far.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She stared at her phone, read his message over and over: ‘Come back.’</p><p>“I can’t, Red.” She whispered to no one but herself. “Not yet.”</p><p>Her cell buzzed. She knew without answering that it had been him. Her heart ached for him, but she needed her space, just for a bit.</p><p>“You can’t always get your way, Red.” She shut her cell, sipped tea, and made countless attempts to read the herbology book, but kept reading the same sentence a dozen times.</p><p>Instead, she enjoyed a refreshing shower, settled in bed – although secretly admitted she missed ‘the monstrosity’, and picked up one of Red’s many journals. The man had certainly lived an exciting existence. The thought of what they could share together, as immortals, excited her: never having to eat or sleep, possessing superhuman speed; making love for hours without tiring. Living forever. She hoped, in time, that Nik would find some sort of treatment that would enable Red to see that taking the challenge of transfusing his blood inside her was worth the danger.  </p><p>After perusing several pages, she found herself growing drowsy, and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her within moments.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Red sensed her even breathing. She was asleep. Had she remembered to take her vitamins and antibiotics? Had she eaten dinner and enjoyed some fresh fruit? </p><p>It took everything in his power to stay where he was, and not go to her, and watch over her through the night. But he would give her the respect and space she required.</p><p>Tomorrow, he thought, as he left her apartment building, and walked the streets for hours; thinking and pondering his existence, her illness, attempting to figure out how to find a cure for her.</p><p>What if there was a way to share his blood with her without placing her in dire peril? If he was able to construct a top-notch medical team in addition to Nik and his staff to assist her if anything went wrong, then….</p><p>“No!” He cried into the bleak shadows of night. “It is not impossible.”</p><p>Before he realized his direction, he found himself back at her apartment, realizing he’d literally surrounded her in the circle of his thoughts. Dawn was breaking over the horizon; he donned his sunglasses and, sensing her peaceful slumber, made his way home, determined to return and bring her breakfast….and attempt to talk her into going home with him. </p><p>Red had been so ensconced with thoughts of her, so involved with his own thoughts, that he’d grown unaware of anything in his path – or anyone.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Later that morning, armed with a bag filled with everything from croissants to fresh fruit and vegetables, to natural seeds and no less than three books on hematology and herbology, Raymond returned to Elizabeth’s apartment building, approached her door, anxious to see and speak with her.</p><p>Sensing her, he looked up, and saw her gazing at him from her terrace. She waved at him, and releasing a sigh, he speedily made his way to her door.</p><p>“Bon jour.” He said quietly while she let him enter. Her scent immediately assailed him, reminding him of warm nights in his bed, and the aromas of vanilla, chamomile and fresh linen.</p><p>She allowed him to place the huge bag on her table. “Bon jour, Red.” She told him quietly. “Thank you for all this.”</p><p>He nodded and stood several feet from her, opting not to crowd her. “How are you today, sweetheart? Have you eaten breakfast? Taken your medication?”</p><p>She crossed her arms, as if to shield herself from him. “Small talk is not going to fix this, Red.”</p><p>She didn’t invite him to sit.</p><p>“Elizabeth, I’m –"</p><p>She lashed out at him, decisively, deliberately. “You left me alone! Alone with a possible terminal diagnosis. How could you do that?”</p><p>Not waiting for him to answer, she threw out an arm to make a point. “You drove off when I needed you most. I may need blood transfusions! Or a stem cell transplant!” She exclaimed, pacing the room while he stood in place, watching her, sensing her bravery through the tears and stress. She had more courage in her little finger than he possessed within his entire being.</p><p>Please look at me, he begged her silently.</p><p>As if hearing him, she turned. “This is what being a human entails.” She said quietly. “I may die. However, I may survive this. But whatever happens, you had no right to walk away from me! I felt like I was alone in a sinking ship, while you jumped overboard to save yourself. I don’t know if I can handle that, Red, and you did not help the situation.”</p><p>She grabbed his hand, to comfort him, while she, herself, was not yet comforted.</p><p>“I understand that your blood may harm me; on the other hand, I’m willing to take that risk. If and when there is no improvement, I need to know that are with me, will be at my side when the end comes? Can you promise me that? Because if you cannot, please leave now – and don’t come back.”</p><p>To his credit, Red bowed his head, contrite, her every word another slash in his heart. </p><p>“This is the third time you’ve run away; it’s time to stop running, Red. You either are in this crisis with me – or you’re not.”</p><p>She wasn’t finished, after taking a cleansing breath, she went on, and Red saw no reason to stop her. He deserved every arrow she slung.</p><p>“Believe me, I realize that I need to see your side of all this as well. I know how you feel about siring me, about the risks involved, the danger. You were my anchor, my port in a storm, and yet chose to tell me that ‘the subject was closed’?!”</p><p>She turned from him and walked to the window, as her words sliced Red in two, then fragmented into tiny shards. What had he done?</p><p>“Red, all I’m asking is for you to be with me regardless how this ends. Promise me.”</p><p>Tears filled those beautiful sapphires, and he was lost. Stepping up to her, close so close, until her scent tempted and turned him inside out, he gently, tentatively, caressed her face. “I’d kill for you; fall to the depths of Hell for you; Die for you.” </p><p>“Red….”</p><p>“You may die.” She’d never seen his eyes like this: filled with a grief so deep, her chest ached with all that he endured for her.</p><p>She squeezed his hand, her whispered reply tore through him. “I will….someday. But not now. I’ll fight. We’ll fight. You and me – together.”</p><p>“I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.” He breathed, his eyes beseeching her to understand. “I’ve waited centuries for you, Elizabeth.” He confessed. “I’ll never leave you again. This I vow.” He took her hand and placed it over his heart. “If this dead heart was able to beat, it would beat for you.” He rasped, as she placed her hand over his.</p><p>She moved closer, then leaned into him as he gathered her in the circle of his arms, silently rejoicing as her warmth seeped deep inside his soul.</p><p>Sealing his vow with a tender kiss that melted her, she rested her head on that beloved chest and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Will you come back with me?”</p><p>She lifted her head, while tears flowed freely, she nodded. “You have to know: this is the last time. There won’t be another if you leave me again.” She professed, chin high, eyes ferocious and intense. </p><p>He nodded in agreement, as he sensed forgiveness in her tender heart. “I’ll be here from this moment on, for you, and will give you everything you need.”</p><p>“I don’t need everything. I just need you.”</p><p>She nodded through her tears as he made breakfast for her, then made sure she took her meds and vitamins. They were mostly silent, each gathering their thoughts, each of them armed with the knowledge of the battle they faced. </p><p>Red tried to wrap his head around the fact that she would die; maybe not today, or this year, but someday, and he would be left behind to carry on without her. That was the nature of the vampire. How many centuries would he live on after she was gone? Immortals were incapable of suicide, and could only be killed by another immortal, or by a blade, blessed by the church, in the same manner he was able to do away with Elisabetta after she sired him. Dismissing all thoughts of the woman who’d cursed him to this unending existence, his feelings centered, instead, on Elizabeth, and her mortality. Her death would devastate him, simple as that.</p><p>Yet what was the alternative? Forfeiting what time that remained by wasting time sparring and arguing her course of treatment?  Did she have time while Nik and others to fought to discover?  All questions with seemingly no answers. Whatever time they had left, they’d spend it together to find and cherish whatever happiness awaited them. He’d do whatever he had to do for her, but for now, this moment, all he wanted was to be with her, love her and keep her safe. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” She whispered, then sipped the last of her herbal tea, managed a tiny smile that illuminated his soul.</p><p>He managed a smile of his own as he took her empty plate and placed it in the sink. “I’m thinking we shall have a glorious day.” He announced, pulling her up from the chair, craving her closeness, her scent -- her warmth. “Let’s go to the market, and park, then to the winery and feast on cheese and my exquisite vintage.” He joked while those blue eyes of hers captivated and had him falling in love with her all over again. “Are you up to all those activities, Lizzie? If not, we can just –”</p><p>“I’m feeling fine, and would love to spend the day with you, Lord Raymond.” She giggled softly as his head lowered and sealed their renewed promise with a kiss that melted them, one inside the other. How glorious to be in love, he thought, as he tenderly tasted her mouth, so warm, so life-giving. There was nothing they couldn’t survive as long as they were one. </p><p>Liz felt renewed and filled with energy. And it wasn’t because she was well rested, or her meds and vitamins. It was because of this man she loved with all she was. No matter what happened now, she was not alone. The were both fearful of the future, but as long as he supported her, Liz felt they could survive anything. </p><p>With a renewed sense of purpose, Red brightened, as they walked to the outdoor markets, enjoying the sights and smells of the cloudless late spring day. They strolled, arm in arm, laughing and conversing, greeting the locals. Red would stare at her while she stopped to speak to a child, leaning over to converse with a little girl and her puppy. Lizzie’s French was improving day by day, Red thought with pride. They slowly made their way to the park and fed the birds with bits of croissants purchased in the bakery. </p><p>Hand in hand they made their way to Red’s car, where he held open the door for her, kissing her quickly before she sat, making her smile. He sat behind the wheel, again leaning over to sample her inviting lips once more, then they drove away, intent on enjoying each moment they had. He was determined to make her smile every moment of this glorious day, and every day after. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wanton jealousy filled the immortal who spied on the couple, anger seeped through her, hate dominated her.</p><p>She’d followed Raymond and his pale, warm-blood for the past couple of hours. From the moment they exited her building, arm in arm.</p><p>What on earth was he doing with this mortal? It was obvious he hadn’t yet sired her; why?</p><p>What reason could he have for keeping her association if he couldn’t feed from her? Immortals like she and Raymond didn’t have human emotions; they didn’t love or show affection. All they wanted, craved, ached for, was lust and blood to feed their hunger. Why did he wait?</p><p>The longer her thoughts filled with the two of them, strolling among the open markets, sitting on a park bench feeding the birds, laughing and exhibiting public displays of affection, the deeper Madelyn loathed the human Raymond had chosen with which to share his time; Time he could be better spent feeding from her own willing veins, or having rough, lust-filled sex. </p><p>“You made me crave you, and now I’m yours. You are my addiction.” She told herself, getting in her car and driving away. “You’ll come to see that we are the same, Raymond, you and I; we will be together. I will make you forget her, mon cher.” She silently vowed, driving through the city and back to the country home where she resided.</p><p>Determination filled her, dismissing his past words of rejection and hurt. “If I can’t have you, then no one else will, mon amour. Once I encounter her, I will drink her dry, end her, then prove that I am the only one for you; I will never grow weak and die, unlike these pitiful warm-bloods.”</p><p>Madelyn then formulated a plan to corner the human when alone, then strike, swift and sure. Once dead and gone, she’d go to Raymond, assure him that he belonged with his own kind…with her. Closing her eyes, arousal filled her with thoughts of his lust, his strength – the sexual power he lauded over her.</p><p>“You are mine, je jour…mi amour san fin.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red shares his history with Elizabeth as her condition worsens, and reveals the terrifying day he was sired by Elisabetta ~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my brilliant brainstorming partner, cress26 for her assistance with this chapter ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over ten days had passed since Elizabeth began a regimen of whatever treatment Nik was implementing for her. Red arranged for Nik and his team to come to the castle and therefore, had an infirmary set up in a large unused chamber off the ground floor, away from tourists and restricted to medical personnel only.</p><p>Red had also hired dozens of specialists from all over the world in order that Nik would be able to be in touch with them through video conversations. Red and Elizabeth often sat in on these conferences. As of late, most, if not all of them agreed that she should have recovered by now, but would continue to work and experiment with samples of her blood. The poison, now racing through her blood stream, only abated for tiny bits of time through medication. Suffice to say, every one of the doctors consulted could find no definitive solution to her blood disease. </p><p>Each day they woke up together, sharing loving whispers, giving to each other by way of tender love making. Red made certain she was well cared for; vitamins and supplements by the dozens; herbs and fruits and probiotics. She even suffered through agonizingly black sunflower seed tea, which tasted worse than it sounded. The result: all just temporary fixes, in search of a permanent solution.</p><p>If I have to eat one more stalk of broccoli or suffer through another banana, I’ll kill myself, she often thought in quiet moments.</p><p>Which brought her to the present. After lunch one late spring day, they decided to stay in. Reclining in his arms on a long elaborate sofa, they relaxed with books of their choosing: Red with a volume of poetry gifted from an acquaintance from the late 16th  century, John Donne; Elizabeth, catching up on the most current of Red’s journals, where he spoke of his treasured sword, gifted to him by Pope Urban II. It was his trusted companion during the Middle Eastern campaign during the First Crusades while still human and saved Red many times through his expert swordsmanship. It was the one and the same weapon used to end the immortal existence of the woman who’d sired him all those centuries before.</p><p>“So where is this prized blade I keep reading about, Red? The one you carried throughout the Crusades. I’d love to see it.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Lifting up his head from the page to face her, he managed a feigned smile. Many days had passed, and still, no improvement in her condition. The vitamin supplements, healthy diet and medications had kept her from losing more weight, yet her facial pallor had dulled. Light gray shadows under her eyes emphasized her illness, yet she never complained. They spent every moment together, and each evening quietly enjoying a late spring fire in the bedroom, making tender love in their veiled nest they affectionately referred to as ‘the monstrosity’. </p><p>Nik and his now expanded team worked feverishly, always experimenting, always taking samples of both Red and Elizabeth’s blood, testing and doing whatever it was scientists and specialists do, in order to find at least a treatment that would offer her a richer quality of life.</p><p>She interrupted his musings and directed his loving gaze toward her. He could refuse her nothing. “Of course.” He rose, placed the book down, and reached for her hand. “Come with me, sweetheart.”</p><p>She moved slower than usual these day, and now forlorn, he sensed she now developed a new ailment: her bones ached. Seemed that the lead poisoning had caused her to suffer a rare form of arthritis. His heart bled as she weakly grabbed his hand and rose from her sofa.</p><p>Every day, they’d go to Nik and wait for good news that never came. Surprisingly, there existed immortal specialists throughout the world looking for a cure for vampirism. Red acquainted himself with them all. They needed to come together, for Elizabeth’s sake.</p><p>For the sake of his own sanity.</p><p>One particular specialist in the field of hematology was a young immortal by the name of Werner Ernst, from Germany. He’d privately been performing research for the past fifteen years, taking samples of blood from volunteers, all immortals with, sadly, no positive results.</p><p>Elizabeth had recently begun transfusions, which, for all intents and purposes, provided a degree of energy, appetite and a brighter countenance for a limited time. However, exhaustion soon set in, overpowering all avenues of drugs and supplements, causing her to sleep more, eat less, and affect her overall quality of life. </p><p>Her will was strong, and her courage astonished him. She was losing the battle, yet never complained and wrestled daily to live her life to the fullest. And each day, Red lost his will to live knowing her time on earth could end at any moment if a cure was not found soon. </p><p>He lay beside her each night, holding her in his arms so he could memorize and savor her scent, her warmth, her feminine touch. She was failing a bit each day, and his inability to help her was driving him to utter madness.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hand in hand they walked the long marble-floored hall, then downstairs, along another corridor, toward the chapel. </p><p>On the way, Liz took in the elegance and majesty of this place. It was so – well, big. She’d never even viewed the monstrous building in its entirety.</p><p>“It’s like Disneyland.” She smiled as they strolled toward their destination. “You need three days to see it all.”</p><p>Her attempt at humor made Red smile as he directed a sidelong glance at her. “When you get well, we can take a room by room tour, and you can change or re-decorate anything you’d like.”</p><p>She nodded, knowing that he was attempting to be optimistic for her sake. She wouldn’t argue with him, knowing that may never happen, but she loved him all the more for saying the words.</p><p>Turning into a small corridor, Liz’s eyes took in what appeared to be a small, medieval chapel.</p><p>“Well, here we are.”</p><p>They stepped into, what seemed, like another world, another time.</p><p>The walls were an ancient granite, the stain glass windows exquisite and colorful. Hand carved statues of various saints surrounded the room, which smelled of wood oil, rock walls, and incense.</p><p>Quiet and serene, lit only by a multitude of votive candles at the altar, sitting under a crucifix, Liz felt as if she were closer to Heaven for some reason. This felt genuinely like a corner of God’s House.</p><p>“It’s so silent and reverent, truly a place of peace and calm.” She whispered, not daring to speak in a normal voice, lest she disturb whatever saints and angels resided here. </p><p>Red looked around, sharing her thoughts. “I come here often, to pray and think and find some degree of calm.”</p><p>She looked up at him. “You still have your religion.” Pride in her voice, she touched his shoulder. “This place is special for you; I can understand why.”</p><p>He nodded. “Up here.” He gestured toward the altar as they approached the small section where a long wooden case sat. “Allow me.”</p><p>Their footsteps the only sound in the tiny place of worship, they stepped along the ancient rock floor. Liz followed Red to the crumbling rock altar, where a long dark wooden box sat on a blanket of white velvet. Secured with a tarnished gold clasp, Red carefully opened the top – and there it was.</p><p>Appearing as if it was created just yesterday, the well cared for weapon gleamed in the natural candlelight. Watching in awe as Red lifted it from its revered place, she took in some antique engravings, old world language and regal bearing of a war weapon which Red used in battle. </p><p>Holding it up he handed it to her. Excitement filled her as she took the majestic weapon, the weight of it pulling her arms down, exciting her all the more. She clutched it proudly, finding the strength to bear the weight of it. </p><p>“It’s magnificent.” She breathed in amazement, studying the workmanship of such a fine piece of art. Looking up at Red, he noticed how proud she was, and he melted at her praise.</p><p>She noticed the ancient inscription along the length of the blade. “It’s Latin, isn’t it? What does it say?”</p><p>Red ran a finger along the indentations of script. ‘For God and country’.”</p><p>He continued as she looked on, listening intently to his deep voice which held a reverent conviction of his time during the Crusades. “The cross-shaped hilt is characteristic of swords of this period and although a sword is a weapon of death, its shape and form were associated with the core symbol of Christianity.”</p><p>Liz nodded, then covered his hand with her own, her finger slipping onto the tip of the razor-sharp blade. A small bead of blood appeared, making her gasp.</p><p>“Oh God, Red, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to test you –”</p><p>Eyes opened wide at the sight of her crimson nectar, lips pursed, he closed his eyes as the glorious sight and smell of her life-giving nectar was revealed to him. Pausing for a second, he silently sought inner strength in this holy place to keep a rein on his self-discipline. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Here, let me cover that for you. It’s my fault. I should have told you that the blade is lethal; that with more than just a swinging strike would enable a man to be cut in half.”</p><p>He dug in his pants pocket and brought out a snow-white linen handkerchief, and wrapped it around  her finger, but before doing that, he dared to kiss her tiny wound, placing himself in agony at the scent and taste of her sweet nectar.</p><p>He could have healed the cut with just a touch of his tongue on the wound, but would not endanger her by mingling his blood with her own.</p><p>Winding the cloth around her finger, he took deep breaths, swallowed hard, said a silent prayer, then smiled at her. “There. Good as new. Shall we go?”</p><p>Only wanting to distract him from the appearance of her blood, she touched his arm. “Tell me, why do you keep it here, in the chapel?”</p><p>“I keep it here, as a gift to the angels, in gratitude for my humble life. This mighty slice of steel saved me, and I therefore offer it to them as a sacrifice, as proof of my devotion to my God, no matter that I’m a dark creature of the night. My religion never wavers, Elizabeth. My sword belongs to God, now and always.”</p><p>She nodded, tears filling her eyes, admiring this man as he spoke in an old-world style. This man, from another time, another place, mesmerized her. His passion for his creator, his honor and goodness endeared him to her, making her fall more and more deeply in love with him as the days passed. </p><p>She continued to admire the mighty weapon that had been blessed by a pope and presented to Red, where he used it to battle the enemy, and bring peace and honor to his troops and the church.</p><p>“Would you like to bring it upstairs, where you can be more comfortable, and study it some more? I will translate all the ancient words and markings on it if you’d like.”</p><p>She nodded, handed it back to him. “I would. It’s like holding a piece of history in my hands. Thank you for sharing it with me, Red.”</p><p>He took the heavy piece from her as though it weighed nothing and placed the polished steel back in its casing. They turned to light several votive candles beneath the stained-glass window, closed their eyes, and implored their God to watch over them.</p><p>Elizabeth pleaded to help Red find the strength to carry on without her.</p><p>Red prayed for the courage to find a miracle – before it was too late.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Is this a bad time to talk about the day Elisabetta came into your life – and summarily ended it?”</p><p>She’d read the journal recounting his last day as a mortal, and wanted to know more.</p><p>Red poured two glasses of wine, and handed Elizabeth a half full crystal glass, while he stood beside her, studying the sword that had seen war and peace, battle and calm, and finally, the destruction of a being not of this world.</p><p>The result of that confrontation ended with the creature that existed today.</p><p>“Ask me.”</p><p>“When you first saw her, what did you feel?”</p><p>Red took a long sip of his rich vintage, a deep purple treasure from his vineyard. It still hurt to think of that day in his life – a day that changed him, and his world, forever.</p><p>But there wasn’t anything he’d wouldn’t tell Elizabeth, not anymore. “She was all in white, gathering herbs in a grove that was part of my estate. She was, in essence, trespassing on private property.”<br/>Liz sank into a nearby chair, sipping her wine. Red could sense her lethargy. “But you were attracted to her at once, weren’t you?”</p><p>A tiny smile creased her lips, and he nodded sheepishly. “She was indeed, lovely. Lovely and seductive  - and deadly.”</p><p>His mood teetered from thoughtful to rage within a moment. Elizabeth wanted to know all of him; loved hearing about his past, since there was so much to tell. “She seduced you.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Again, he nodded, then sat across from her, leaned over and grabbed her hand, craving her connection. “I went to her small cottage that evening, expecting to spend the evening with her. Her hair fell fallen in abundant waves down her waist, she was fair and lovely and her eyes ---”</p><p>“Were blue – like mine.” Liz nodded, understanding his attraction to the fair maiden.</p><p>Red rose from the chair, and poured himself another glass of wine, then swallowed it in one gulp, preparing to continue the story that ended with horror and blood – instead of lust and momentary bliss. </p><p>Pacing the room, he resumed the story of his encounter with Elisabetta. “She invited me inside her home, and I, being a man and expecting her attention, had no inkling of her intentions.”</p><p>Liz spoke softly. “She drugged you in the middle of a seduction. You were helpless, and lost all control of your senses, is that right?”</p><p>He stopped and nodded toward her. “Yes. That’s right.”<br/>“I’m more sorry than I can say, Red.” She told him, grabbing his hand as he stopped pacing. “You must have been terrified, afraid for your life.”</p><p>He leaned down on his haunches, placed his glass down on the carpeting and took both her hands in his, rubbing her fingers, desperate for her connection. “Lizzie, she laughed. I can still hear her laughing as she seduced me, by removing her clothes and straddling me. I was, at the same time, both aroused and petrified.” He pointed out, staring into her eyes, knowing that she’d understand.</p><p>“Just as we exploded into climax, she leaned over my neck, and bit, hard, into my jugular. It was as if a pair of ice picks had pierced my skin. I’ll never forget that sensation.” He rasped, lifted a hand to his neck, as if to staunch the imaginary flow of blood. “She drank from me, while riding me, fear and darkness and shadows mixed with the void I was experiencing.”</p><p>Liz cradled her hand in both of his. “Stop. You don’t have to say anymore, sweetheart. You’re with me, now. I would never hurt you.”</p><p>And in that moment of shock and horror, it was as if Red saw through the clouds of that terrible day. “I know sweetheart. Thank God for you.”</p><p>“You still hate her.” It was more a statement than an inquiry.</p><p>He shook his head and leaned his forehead to touch hers. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Now, thanks to you, my life has found purpose. Thank you, Lizzie.”</p><p>They came together for a kiss, melting one into the other, as her fatigue flooded him. He stood and lifted her in his arms, stilled locked in that most precious of kisses, and carried her to the bed.</p><p>“Rest, darling. I’ll return the blade back to the chapel, then come up and lie with you.”</p><p>She nodded, unable to keep her eyes open. “Hurry back.”</p><p>He pushed waves back over her shoulders, then playfully touched her nose. “Speed is my specialty.” He joked, covering her with a soft blanket, then gathering the sword and placing it in its sheath, then left the room in order to return it to the chapel altar.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Red’s mind and heart were filled with loving thoughts of Elizabeth as he took the stairs down to the ground floor and was taking the turn to the chapel when his sense of hearing picked up a sound right outside the dwelling.</p><p>The unmistaken stench of immortal female filled him with rage, as he placed the sword on the hall table, next to the massive bowl of peonies that Elizabeth adored.</p><p>His otherworldly speed carried him to the door, knowing who was on the other side as hate and loathing rose like a tide within him. How dare she come here!</p><p>Throwing open the double portal with such force they were nearly ripped from their bearings, the pair of immortals confronted each other.</p><p>“Madelyn.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth witnesses the bloody confrontation between Red and Madelyn ~ Weakened by her poisoned blood, she does the only thing she can....fight for her love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Madelyn, what the hell are you doing here? At my home?”</p><p>“I’ve come to talk to you.”</p><p>“Well, say what you must, then leave.” He searched her eyes, sensed her anger and jealousy, which in turn, sparked within him, an equal part of loathing and hatred. </p><p>“You look at me as if I were the devil incarnate when you yourself are a creature of the damned. We belong together, my darling. Any inkling you have of aligning yourself with this warm-blood is folly.”</p><p>“I am not ‘your darling’.” Red took a moment to put her straight. “Why do you waste your time on pursuing someone who doesn’t want you? I thought our parting of the ways was settled in the catacombs.”</p><p>His only concern now, was of Elizabeth, upstairs in their bed, so close to Madelyn and what she was capable of, distracted Red while the vampire inched her way inside the threshold of his home.</p><p>“You have one minute before I –”</p><p>“—Before you what, Raymond? Attack me? Turn me away? When will you utterly understand that we are the same – two of a kind – undead, incapable of loving another species other than our own?”</p><p>“You know nothing!” His ferocious growl echoed within the great hall of the castle, shaking it to its foundation as Raymond backed her up against the door.</p><p>“It is you who know nothing, Maddy.” His eyes burned red as rubies, his shoulders seem to widen in strength and power as she swallowed hard.</p><p>“Do – do you love her?” He felt a black void rise within her, a gaping wound dark as pitch as she spat out the words. </p><p>“Do I love her? Do I love her!” He shouted, toe to toe with her. “She is the woman who breathed some semblance of life into this dead body! She saved my soul and brought me out of the darkness and into the warmth of the sunlight. Love her? I worship her! There is your answer. Now get out of my house, or I swear on God’s Holy Cross, if you so much as come within a mile of us again, I will end you, that is my solemn vow.”</p><p>Red became distracted as he became cognizant of Elizabeth’s awareness, and turned toward the winding stairway, silently hoping she’d stay in their room.  </p><p>“If you love her so much, then you can die with her. Even now I can sense her presence. And after I’m through with you, I’m going to find her and tear her apart, drain her and toss her carcass in the nearest ditch.”</p><p>Red acted quickly as he pivoted; yet not fast enough. As he drew back his hand to strike, her blood-curdling scream split the silence of the hall as she pushed her fist through his chest.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Startled from sleep by an eerie, earth shattering sound, Liz sat up in bed, straight and suddenly alert.</p><p>Something was wrong; She could feel it.</p><p>“Red. Where are you?” She slid from bed, a bit refreshed from her nap. Stretching her arms high over her head, she suddenly felt a dull pang in her chest.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>Leaving the bedroom to look for him, she strolled along the corridor, the black veined marble cool under her bare feet.</p><p>He’s probably in the chapel, returning the sword, she thought, making her way downstairs.</p><p>At the top of the landing, she froze in place as the vision shocked and terrified her.</p><p>A woman, long red hair, straddling Red, her fist filled with blood, blood that dripped from his sides.</p><p>“Red!”</p><p>Running down the stairs, adrenalin filling her body, her only thought, to help Red and at the same time, deal with the creature who dared to put her hands on him. </p><p>And then, the woman turned. Blood red eyes, chest heaving, clenched fist bloodied. Liz felt an inner rage that shook her being. She reverted to FBI mode: defend and prepare to destroy.</p><p>“Who are you? What have you done to Red?” </p><p>The vampire smirked and rose from Red’s body. “Well, well, so here you are: Raymond’s little warm-blooded pet. Well, you are too late, mon cher.” She drawled in a voice that made Liz’s skin crawl. “Don’t fight and I won’t hurt you – too much.”</p><p>The woman laughed maniacally, while Liz inched her way toward Red. She was no match for the immortal, but she had to act fast, sniffing back tears as she watched his chest cavity fill with blood. Within moments, he’d bleed out – and die.</p><p>“Yes, darling, come closer. You smell delicious. No wonder Raymond kept you as his little mortal treat.” She sniffed, then licked her lips like a raving predator. “I bet you will taste just as luscious as you smell.”</p><p>“Get away from him!” Liz screamed, thinking of something, anything she could possibly do to save him. </p><p>And then, out of the corner of her eye she saw it: the huge vase filled with peonies on the tall mahogany table, and lying beside it, lay Red’s gleaming sword. Her heart began to race in earnest, as the vampire inched toward her.</p><p>God help me, she silently prayed as she took a deep cleansing breath, and focused. Praying for strength and courage, she side stepped to the table and grabbed the heavy steel weapon.</p><p>Raising it high above her head, the vampire was taken by surprise as Liz came to the realization that she had a single chance, just one, to save Red. </p><p>This vile creature had to die, simple as that. If Liz failed to brandish the medieval blade, all was lost.</p><p>As the vile creature came within feet of her like a slithering serpent, that’s when Liz made her one and only move. The blade weighed her down, and in a moment, she would weaken and miss her only opportunity.</p><p>In a split second, Liz lifted the razor-sharp sword, and with an ear-splitting scream, swung the mighty weapon. </p><p>In the seconds that ensued, the vampire’s head was sliced from the rest of her body and rolled onto the red stained marble floor, while the rest of her followed suit.</p><p>Tears streaming from her eyes, legs shaking from the weight of the sword, arms in pain and her head splitting from fear, Liz dropped the sword and ran to Red as he lay, unmoving, in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>Sliding on the marble, she reached him, sobs wracking her body as she searched Red and saw that the vampire had practically removed his heart from his chest.</p><p>“Oh my God, Red!” She cradled his head in her hands, tears blinding her as he turned weakly to the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Eliz --- “</p><p>“Shhh don’t try to talk. You are not going to die, you hear me?”</p><p>“It’s over, Lizzie – let – let me go.” He wheezed, as blood oozed from his chest, open to expose his rib cage and unbeating heart. </p><p>She shook her head, searching for words. “I will not let you go.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand, so weak now, pulled her down closer to his mouth. “I waited my entire life for you.....”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>There was one way, only one way now to save him.</p><p>Once more she clutched the sword, and struggled to grasp it in her right hand, so heavy it nearly pulled her arm to the floor. </p><p>Red saw what she was about to do. “No, no, no!…..”</p><p>“There’s no time!” She told him, then took the blade and sliced her left wrist until she drew a ragged ribbon of blood.</p><p>Crying out in excruciating pain from the self-inflicted wound, she dropped the sword, then positioned her open flesh over his mouth. “Drink…..” She demanded weakly, her voice nearly gone. “Drink….”</p><p>His eyes bled bright crimson, unable to resist her tantalizing scent any longer. With his last ounce of strength, he grabbed her wrist and, with her crimson life-giving nectar dripping inside his mouth, he began to suckle harder until she saw him swallow. </p><p>Growing weaker by the second as he quenched his thirst, Liz managed a tiny smile, joyful that she’d helped him. She couldn’t be too late, she just couldn’t. Her blood would bring him back. And she would die, but she loved him, would do anything for him. “You must go on without me.” She softly implored. “Don’t forget me. You are the love of my life.”</p><p>As dizziness assailed her, she began to swoon. Growing weaker by the second, unable to speak more, she allowed her body to lie beside him. If she had to die, she wanted to do so by his side.</p><p>The last thing she remembered before her world went dark, was a sense of peace and serenity.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Within seconds, Red’s strength returned. His wound had practically healed, and he turned to see Elizabeth: unconscious, pale, and barely breathing.</p><p>He rose from the cold marble floor, blood surrounding him like a crimson pool, and lifted her, cradling her still body in his arms. “Hold on, sweetheart; please…..hold on.” He cried.</p><p>Within seconds, he entered the infirmary, and placed her prone body on the gurney in the center of the room. The portable hospital area was fully equipped with everything he would need. </p><p>During his long existence, he'd grown knowledgeable in the expertise of field dressings, transfusions, administering stitches and the like. It took only a moment to make a decision that would either save her – or kill her. With time running out, he grabbed all the items needed to give her a transfusion of his blood.</p><p>First he wrapped her still oozing wrist in gauze, then prepared for the transfer of his blood to her. “Fight, Lizzie.” He whispered in a broken voice. “I can’t lose you….You are a lion....you will win this fight for me….for us.”</p><p>Within seconds, he inserted a needle under her skin, in the crook of her elbow. As his blood went from the tube into her arm, he spoke to her, wanted her to know how much he adored and admired her. With practically no strength left in her, she’d exhibited the courage to kill Madelyn, then slice her wrist and sacrifice her blood, to spare his life.</p><p>Humbled by her actions, the blood streamed to her body, and Red, knowing it may end her, sat beside her, while his unbeating heart shattered in pieces. “I’m sorry. I had no choice, Lizzie. I couldn’t just stand by while you died in my arms. Forgive me.” He told her, leaning in close, his mouth to her ear.  </p><p>Then, he waited, praying for a miracle. </p><p>Less than twenty minutes later, he felt the strength in her heart return, and released a loud sob. “That’s it, my love. Your heart is as valiant as you are: robust and resilient.”</p><p>She continued to breathe, and his eyes closed in silent thanks, the echo of her heartbeat the loveliest sound in the world. </p><p>“My brave warrior.” He whispered as he disconnected the tubing, placing a swab of cotton in the crook of her arm. He didn't dare administer too much, lest the intensity of his blood killed her. Looking over at her wrist, which was oozing through the gauze, he proceeded to sew a dozen neat stitches in order to close her wound. Cleaning the area, then kissing it, he placed clean gauze and tape over her flesh, then stood over her, silently willing her to wake up. Grabbing her hand, he placed her palm to his face. “Don’t go, Lizzie…..please don’t go.” He pleaded. Looking up to the Heavens, he prayed, begged, implored that her life not be sacrificed to save his.</p><p>He wished her to be more comfortable, so he carried her up to their bedroom, and placed her in their gigantic bed. With exemplary speed, he gathered warm cloths, and wiped the blood from her. Shrugging off his shoes, he slid in beside her, then covered her with a soft blanket, taking her in his arms so that he could continue to gage her heartbeat.</p><p>She didn’t awaken as the hours passed, but her heart continued to beat, strong and sure as life giving oxygen passed through her body.</p><p>As the sun came over the horizon, he took only a moment to close his eyes, suddenly feeling an odd sense of fatigue. </p><p>And then, it happened…..</p><p>Liz slowly opened her eyes. Awareness created a strange sensation within her. She ignored the feeling, and instead turned her head to find Red beside her. He was alive. She was alive. </p><p>Why were his eyes closed? Immortals didn’t sleep. And there was a strange feeling in her hand as it held his own.  </p><p>Sensing her gaze upon on him, he opened his own.</p><p>Their eyes met and locked; Liz shook her head to make sense of the odd phenomena flowing within her.</p><p>“Red?” She cried. “Why am I still alive? What happened?”</p><p>He rejoiced at the sound of her voice as they stared at one another. “I gave you my blood.” He whispered, tears choking him.  "I had to do it, Lizzie; it was your only chance." He reached for her bandaged hand, while she spied the gauze.</p><p>"Yes, I stitched your wrist." He said as she peeled off the bandage and saw that whatever he'd done, the only evidence of her self-inflicted wound was now only a reddened scar.</p><p>Liz squeezed his hand and shook her head. Red lost himself in her eyes. But he frowned as he realized the twin sapphires were no more. The orbs he saw now were changed… altered, somehow.</p><p>He couldn’t fathom the sensations racing through his body. But looking at her, alive and sensing her strength returning, he stared at her at the sun threw rays of light upon them.  “Lizzie….your eyes….they are light blue….pale….beautiful.”</p><p>She swallowed and nodded. “And your eyes, Red; your eyes are….light gray.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>And then she squeezed his hand in astonishment, then placed her palm to his chest. “Oh my God, you’re – you’re warm and – your heart! It’s beating!” She proclaimed. </p><p>His eyes widened in shock, amazement and gratitude. He kissed her hand, savoring their combined warmth; she couldn’t stop touching him. Hands on his cheeks, her brows creased as she felt the course skin beneath her touch.</p><p>“You have stubble!” She exclaimed, sliding her hand down his face. “Red, you need a shave!”</p><p>“What’s happened to us?” He repeated, then touched the spot and was amazed at the sensation of growth he hadn’t experienced in nine centuries.</p><p>He’d felt an unusual vigor within her, sensed a degree of healing, and reveled in it. Something had happened with the transfer of their blood. It was strange, yet, for Red, there was no other possible reason for it all:  they’d been blessed with a miracle.</p><p>He shook his head. “I don’t know, but you are alive, Lizzie. Thank God and the Saints.”</p><p>“Why didn’t your blood kill me like Nik told us it would? I have a thousand questions.”</p><p>“And whatever the answers, does it really matter?” He murmured, nuzzling her face and neck. </p><p>He realized, too, that his insane need for her blood was at an end.  He no longer possessed the thirst for her blood. </p><p>“We will contact Nik, but for now, just let me hold you and rejoice that I have you back. I’ve never seen such courage as you saved me. Wielding the sword over your head, you reminded me of a knight in days past when I fought during the Holy Wars. Lizzie, we survived, and somehow, we are changed. But all that matters right now, is that we are together - alive.”</p><p>Red searched her face, and noticed that the gray circles under her eyes were gone as was her pallor; her cheeks were pink and her hair seemed thicker, fuller, glorious. </p><p>“You are truly beautiful, my love.” He pressed his forehead to hers, as bliss filled then. Together, they cried with sensations of joy. Tears choked Liz when she noticed the tears streaming down his face were not crimson drops but clear as diamonds. </p><p>They held on to each other, warm on warm, heartbeat on heartbeat, and in the silence of the early morning, they treasured and were thankful that a miracle had been bestowed upon them. They did, indeed, require answers to this very unusual phenomenon. </p><p>But all that mattered was the here and now. </p><p>“Thank you, Lizzie, for giving me back my soul.”</p><p>She nodded, then leaned in for a melting kiss that sealed their love. “Thank you for taking the risk and bringing me back to life.”</p><p>They’d become each other’s blood and flesh....hearts and soul -- 

</p><p>Love shared, love strong enough that nothing -- and no one, would ever part them again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading, commenting and sharing your thoughts for Tastes Like Spring; in this last chapter, we catch up with Red and his Lizzie a year later; transformed, strong, and madly in love ~ They are bound together, sharing both attributes of immortal and human, and finding a happy life -- at last.</p>
<p>Also many many thanks and much gratitude to my brainstorming partner, beta guru and dear beloved friend, cress26 for all her help on this journey ~ Without you, my friend, this tale would have never been told ~ cant wait until we can collaborate again - on your future Lizzington stories, as well as mine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE YEAR LATER </p>
<p>Elizabeth gazed lovingly at her mate, then at the gleaming, custom made sword he’d created just for her: sharp as razor, light enough to parallel her weight, but deadly enough to find its mark.</p>
<p>“Oh Darling, it’s magnificent.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he watched her work with it. Lying in bed, his arm behind his head, naked and hungry for her again, his strong, courageous Lizzie.</p>
<p>Her hair had grown over the past year, now it reached her waist. Bound in an intricate braid over her shoulder, she brandished the blade to and fro, following the direction of the weapon as it whooshed through the air.</p>
<p>Since that fateful day, exactly a year before, they’d been inseparable, connected and bound by heart, soul and mind.</p>
<p>As she turned from him to place her brand new weapon in the handmade leather scabbard, presented to her as a reminder of the day they were reborn, his memories returned.</p>
<p>They’d held on to one another after discovering that they’d been transformed: now sharing the other's blood. Red never failed to recall the moment they’d locked eyes, and knew in their hearts that they’d been saved; whether by divine Hand or science, he didn’t dare question the why or how of it.</p>
<p>Everything from that moment on would never be the same.</p>
<p>Not only had some of their physical attributes changed, such as the color of their eyes and the growth of beard and hair for Red, but Elizabeth’s eyes had lightened, for some reason. Light sensitivity had remained, and now both wore sunglasses during the daylight hours.</p>
<p>As the hours and days passed, Red had developed a hunger, not for blood – that lust had faded, but for food, especially coffee and other trivial treats and nutrients, thanks to Lizzie’s profound passion for sugar and starches.</p>
<p>A low rumble turned into a delighted chuckle deep inside as he remembered telling her that first morning: “I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Indeed. As the days passed, human traits developed and matured, while Elizabeth’s strength grew in leaps and bounds. She no longer showed signs of illness or the poison that Nik had so expertly and scientifically pointed out. The lead in Liz's blood was found to be the reason that Red's immortal powers had weakened.</p>
<p>In turn, it was that ‘tainted’ blood that Elizabeth had offered him that saved her. By the time Raymond's blood trailed inside her veins, it was weakened by the lead in his body, and therefore, instead of killing her – it saved her. As a result, his blood, now both immortal and, for want of a better word: ‘human’, changed them both into what Nik jokingly referred to now as: ‘vampire-lite’.</p>
<p>Each day, they changed a tiny degree. Now a year later, they seemed to settle into a pair of hybrids; the only two of their kind that possessed the characteristics and strengths of both vampire and human.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was now able to cover vast distances in seconds, run, jump and climb mountains, if need be. Her sense of hearing and sight and taste and touch were heightened, and in turn, Red’s heart beat strong and hard, he was warm to the touch. He delighted in the fact that he would now be able to eat food, savor its texture and taste. Even now he laughed when he thought of the first foods Elizabeth had presented to him: potato chips and ice cream. But he sheepishly admitted he especially enjoyed gelato, fried chicken and American cheeseburgers. Beef Stroganoff, filet mignon, pork ribs and yogurt pretzels were a yummy treat as well.  Pickles and hot dogs? Not so much. </p>
<p>He grew into the habit of shaving every day, and his hair grew, although he enjoyed it trimmed close to the scalp. All this happened while retaining most of his immortal strength. And each night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, and actually enjoyed peaceful bouts of slumber, her body warm and close to his own. And every morning he'd awakened and thanked the Lord for the life he and Elizabeth had been given: another chance to live a long and fruitful, loving life.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, shuddering at the fact of how close he came to losing her, he reveled now in the fact that she’d never grow ill or tired. In the year since that fateful, miraculous day, the ‘monstrosity’ had been tested hundreds of times. Their strength was now equally distributed between them, and therefore, that bed had stood the test of time – and fierce power.</p>
<p>Grateful for the fact that he possessed wealth beyond imagination, Red had taken Elizabeth around the world, to experience firsthand, continents and islands, mountains, forests and cities, absorb and observe everything there was to see, all she deserved to enjoy. They laughed and ate and danced, made love in rain forests and sunny beaches, swim oceans, explore and discover all life had to offer. </p>
<p>It all came down to them – living, sharing and enjoying time they thought had become fleeting moments of existence for her. </p>
<p>Watching her now as she danced around the room in their bedroom, in the midst of planning a future trip to New York, Red never imagined the degree of his love for her. Elizabeth. His lover, partner, best friend. The cliché of the word ‘soul-mate’ had never been so meaningful.  He was simply mad about her, couldn’t imagine existence without her. It often amazed and mesmerized him how he could have existed for 900 years without her presence in his life.  Madelyn had been the worst of what it meant to be immortal, and Elizabeth had proved to be her antithesis. They’d not spent a moment apart since that day a year ago, and Red was grateful to know that the bond they possessed was untenable, unbreakable.</p>
<p>Dembe had found Madelyn’s headless body that day; he and others had taken her lifeless carcass far into the woods and burned it. Red recalled the tears of joy Dembe shed for them both when he realized that Elizabeth’s selfless sacrifice had saved them both. </p>
<p>When Nik explanation the circumstances that led to their transformation, both Red and Elizabeth cried with joy. The doctor informed them they’d likely continue to exist indefinitely as hybrids, to be happy.</p>
<p>Happy? There had to be another word for what Red was feeling: bliss, joy, delight – no words would ever explain or describe what he and Elizabeth shared.</p>
<p>Deeply in love, Red’s arousal grew as he watched her; her body tall and fit and strong. Her hair, waves flowing to her narrow waist. He stared at her long legs and what lay between and he wanted her again. He wanted her always. Fierce and proud, courageous and possessive all combined. He admired and respected the woman she was, and couldn’t imagine living a moment without her in his life, which would now, promise to be a long and glorious one with her by his side.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Her voice drew him out of his reverie as she placed the sword on the bureau and came toward him like a lithe young panther, playfully stalking him.</p>
<p>“You know.” His voice told her what she already sensed.</p>
<p>“I like sensing what’s in your mind, Lord Reddington.” She teased, then joined him on the large bed, watching as his eyes drifted close when she slid her hand beneath the blanket to caress and bring him to life. Yes, their lust for each other, a powerful arousal, never waned; it was always present on the surface, teasing and seducing, until the only remedy was to feed it, slake their hunger and become one – in the truest sense of the word.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>No sooner had she touched him than he claimed her lips in a soul-crushing kiss as he ripped every stitch from her.</p>
<p>He no longer needed to take care not to hurt her; their lovemaking was dangerous and fierce, hard and hot, and never tired of their insatiable needs and pleasures.</p>
<p>“I’ll never get enough of this.” She whispered, nipping at his ear as his hands freely roamed the length and breadth of her tantalizing body.</p>
<p>Warm and seductive, they rolled on the bed, bed linens strewn across the mattress, then on the floor, as their kisses burned them inside and out.</p>
<p>“And we’ll never have to.” Red nipped and bit her neck, glorying in the pulse at her carotid. No longer having to rein in his self control, their bodies linked and bound, one to the other, as her sex wept for him.</p>
<p>Whispers and aching moans were the only sounds to be heard in the cavernous room as Red held her face between his palms. “I want you to know that I belong to you, Lizzie. When I look at you…..”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to complete his thought; she knew.</p>
<p>“We’ve been given a gift, Red.” She murmured as she opened to him like a blooming flower, inviting him to share herself, her flesh and body. “And I intend not to waste a moment of what we have.”</p>
<p>His arousal, engorged and impossibly hard, grew as he easily stretched her wide and tight channel. “Ahhhh…..” He moaned, lowering his head to her breasts, tasting and savoring the essence of her beauty. Suckling at first one, then the other full creamy globe, her strong body lifted from the mattress to meet his accelerating thrusts.</p>
<p>“Tell me again, Red. Say the words again…..You love me…..”</p>
<p>Never missing a beat or losing breath, his gray eyes bored into those pale blue orbs that reminded him of a summer’s day. “You make me lose control every time, Lizzie. I love you….always…”</p>
<p>As he rolled so that she now lay atop him, she straddled his powerful thighs, her body attuned to him, so much so, their movements had long since found a rhythm of their own.</p>
<p>Hips lifting up and down as he pistoned inside her, he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and twirled them around his fists. “Drive me mad, take me higher…” He growled as she suppressed a low chuckle. She loved when that animal noise rumbled in his throat.</p>
<p>And higher they climbed. Rolling again until they drifted to the floor atop bed clothes and pillows, their warmth combined as climax after climax claimed them, the scent of sex surrounded them.  </p>
<p>She moved her body lower, lower to the place she sought, as he groaned in anticipation of what she would do to him.</p>
<p>Cupping him within her grip, her mouth then claimed him, covered his tight crown and proceeded to circle her tongue around him, then teased and suckled his cock, velvet over steel, until he found pleasure again – and again.</p>
<p>Now lifting her, he stood her up and backed her up against the far wall.</p>
<p>“Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart, and hold on.”</p>
<p>Her hair fell in dark tendrils of waves, like a silken waterfall, as she easily enclosed his hips within her own, and felt herself lifted into his impossible length.</p>
<p>Grabbing his face and bringing his lips to her breasts, she threw back her head and cried in supreme pleasure as they flew to Heaven and back.</p>
<p>“Oh Red…..”</p>
<p>She was close; he sensed her body squeezing and tightening around him, until he could no longer hold on.</p>
<p>“I’m here, my love. Let’s fall together.”</p>
<p>Letting herself go, releasing her essence onto his steel-hard flesh, they plummeted.</p>
<p>As always….together.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts.”</p>
<p>He’d carried her back to bed, plumping up the pillows, covering them both with a soft silk sheet as the sun rose over the horizon. If Heaven existed, and Red swore it did, he’d found it with Elizabeth. He needed, once again, to reinforce his emotions and feelings to her.</p>
<p>“I’m in constant awe of you, so fortunate to have found you – that we found each other. You gave me a second chance, Elizabeth, thank you from the bottom of my beating heart.”</p>
<p>She touched his chin, searched his expressive stormy gray eyes. “I never truly realized what it meant to sacrifice, to give, without wishing to take, for someone you love, someone you’re truly bound to.” She pulled him over so his body covered hers once more. “I’ll never get enough of loving you. Our bond is such, that nothing, nothing can tear us apart.” </p>
<p>Her strength overwhelmed him, her words humbled and filled him with bliss. “Tell me.” He whispered, as their lust and hunger for each other, filled them once again. “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>Her seductive smile said it all. “….More…”</p>
<p>Melting into a kiss that burned them, set them on fire, he tucked her beneath him as she welcomed him inside her. Lips pressed to the other, his mouth crushed those luscious lips of hers, his tongue sampled and slid across her lower lip, devouring her.</p>
<p>“Mmmm….” He lifted his head to look into those pale blue eyes, eyes that saw inside his soul, eyes that drank him in and held him to her.</p>
<p>“The taste of you...” He kissed her again, kept on kissing her as his body pushed up inside her, flesh inside flesh, while their hearts, now beating in unison, became one and the same.</p>
<p>“Yeah, how do I taste?” She teased, bringing her palms to his cheeks, cheeks that needed a shave, yet she almost preferred his light stubble.</p>
<p>He was her love, her world….her everything.</p>
<p>As their movements quickened, strengthened, caused the bed to shake, they came with an uncontrolled power that proved the love they shared was a unrestrained force that would never die.</p>
<p>They climbed to the stars and back, settled side by side as he pushed aside the wealth of thick waves that fell past her shoulders down her back.</p>
<p>“You were saying?” She lazily ran the back of her hand down the light smattering of hair on his chest.</p>
<p>He turned to her, all the love there in his eyes, remembering all they’d been through the past year, the beauty of the season, the beauty of her courage, then smiled.</p>
<p>“You, my love…..taste….. like spring.”</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled, then allowed tears of joy to fall and turn to diamonds in his hand.</p>
<p>And like spring, their love would bloom and only grow stronger as their gift of life was cherished – forever.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.</p>
<p>Thanks to all for taking the time to read my Lizzington tales; right now its the only constant in a world filled with doubts and fears for all of us. Stay safe my friends.</p>
<p>And as always, to Cress26, my dear beta, incredible friend, and the other half of my brain; the moment I mentioned vampire, she said, 'well, why not.' So, here goes. Hope you enjoy my 900 year-old immortal, who lives in a French castle and encounters a 21st century Elizabeth Keen: the spitting image of the woman who cursed his life all those  years ago. Let the adventure begin!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>